Finding the Truth, It Hurts
by MixyX
Summary: A girl name Alyssa Novena is finding the her true self. Along with that she becomes a maid in the Phantomhive's Manor and develops feelings for Sebastian,but she pushes her feelings away and conceals it. She puts up a face to people and act all happy but in reality she's hurt for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Where it all happens

A/N: This is my first time doing a fan-fiction, so please be easy on me. It might be out of character but I'm trying my best putting them in place.

I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER. I will use the story plot, maybe manga, or I might make up my own story too. Please do correct me with my mistakes or grammar.

"SEBASTIAN! NO DON'T KILL HER! YOU LOVE HER!" Ciel was screaming to Sebastian that was killing me. Ciel was running towards Sebastian to stop hurting me, but Sebastian hits Ciel and he flew on the other side of Sebastian's room. I was covered in her own blood because of Sebastian doing. His eyes were glowing fuchsia. He had a killer look on him while he was trying to kill me.

"Seb-as-tian... s-stop. It hurts..." I said. I was trying to stop him from choking me to death. I kicked him hard enough to fly across the opposite side of the room that I didn't know I could do. "Ciel, get out of here! You're going to get hurt!" I tried to tell so he could be safe. Even though I knew I was going to die, I had to keep his majesty safe for now.

When Ciel got up and run away I did the same too, but when I did Sebastian grab me up and slam me against the wooded floor. Right then, I knew it was the end of me. He stabs me with his knife in the guts, then the next knife close to my heart. I gush out blood of out my mouth. His face was so close to mine and I kissed him, and told him that I loved him.

I lay in his arms dying of blood lost. He snapped out of his trans. "Sebastian... you know... you were poison, when you drank that tea..." a tear trickled down my cheek.

"I-I regret th-that I didn't tell y-you I'd loved you, so much long time ago and you know it. But now I am." I smiled even though it hurts to see myself smiling in a scene that I am dying, like a play that we watched with him and he said it was a stupid play.

"A-Alyssa, please don't go..." tears were falling on his face. He finally realizes what's happening.

"I love you" that was the last word I'd said to him when dying.

Ciel came in his room and yelled at him for killing me. Ciel saw my lifeless body in the arm of my killer. He slapped Sebastian across the face. Ciel shed a tear for me. "Sebastian, she felt like a mom instead of a house maid." He chuckle with tears "Even though she treated me like a baby."

In the beginning where it all happens

"*sigh* How did I become a House Maid...But at least I have shelter. That's good." I got dressed and put my hair in a bun and started to head out of my room. I remembered every details of it.

It all started out on the day I was trying to find a job for myself. Everybody rejected me or they were too full of employees, I knew that was a lie because I looked different from everybody else in England. I had long midnight black hair; I had one little section of hair that was colored a light tan color. I know that maybe weird, but I was born with that. I told people it was natural, but they kept saying stop lying and stuff and that was annoying.

My eye colors were turquoise. I had a unique beauty to it and I was happy about that, but my father called it 'ugly'. So, some time I was insecure about my look.

I'd lived with an old friend of mine. I felt bad for crashing in with her because she was already married and had three kids, but I didn't have the money to move into an apartment or buy a house because I couldn't get a job like I said in the beginning.

So, I was off to find a job this whole week. It was pretty hard because THEY were SO JUDGMENTAL about ME like REALLY DOES IT MATTER ABOUT MY LOOK?! FOR REAL! I am HUMAN, am I NOT? I went to this book store and I looked around the place I saw these two people a boy that looks like he was in his teen years plus he looks like he was close to my height and a tall man that looks over 6 feet tall and maybe in his early twenties-ish and I'm right here 5'3, I'm so SHORT. I walk past them to talk to the owner of the store I asked him if they needed help, but he told me no.

When I was about to turn away the boy and the man I was talking about asked me if I needed a job. At first I didn't know what to say. I took a good look at them; I got to say the tall man was good looking, but... I shouldn't say that... It still hurts in my heart that I can't move on from him. "Are you going to say something?" when the boy said that I snapped out of my thoughts. "Umm, yeah I need a job..." I sound SO AWKWARD at that moment.

The tall man looked at me like he was scanning me or something. "Follow me." said the boy. So, I did what he said.

"What kind of job are you offering me?" I just wanted to know. "You're going to be a maid of the my house." Did that boy just said 'maid'?

"A m-maid?" I asked just to make sure I didn't hear it wrong. "Yes, a maid. Do you not listen?" he reply "Ah! Sorry I just wanted to make sure that's all. What is your name?" He said "My name is Ciel Phantomhive call me Ciel not Mr. Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis. He will be showing you the mansion, when we go home." I nodded my head.

I notice that the butler Sebastian, kept on looking at me it feels weird, like he's expecting something from me. I forgot to tell them my name! "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Alyssa Novena."

Later on we stopped at this big mansion and I presume it must be Ciel's Mansion. It was pretty big from the outside and inside. I saw servants run all over the place like if the house was on fire. I'd looked around and everything is a mess. The three servants came to Sebastian and apologize to him. I could tell just by looking at Sebastian he looks irritated by them.

The three servants looked at me and I introduce myself. "H-Hello, my name is Alyssa Novena and I'm going to be a maid here today." They looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm Mey-Rin!" the one with the glasses, "Hello I'm Finnian, but people calls me Finny. Nice to meet you!" The strawberry-blonde said to me. He sounds like the happy one with the red head oh I mean Mey-Rin and Finny.

Lastly on never mind there's another one... the old man. Wait! what? I thought I saw three not four but oh well. "Baldroy. People call me Baldo or Bard." I smiled awkwardly at him.

"This is Tanaka. The steward of the Phantomhive household." Sebastian pointed and told me. "Why is Tanaka small? Like he looks anime or something...?"

"Well he's just like that time to time, but he could change to his normal form." Sebastian replied. I think I shouldn't ask too much questions. Sebastian pointed and said "Mey-Rin is a maid, Finny is the gardener, and Bard is the chef."

After done introducing and showing places in the house to me Sebastian shows me my room. "Why are there two beds?" I ask in curiosity

"You share the same room with Mey-Rin" he reply. Okay I thought. "Oh Sebastian"

"Yes, Alyssa?"

"I need to get my stuff from my friend's house. Can I get my things today?"

"Sure, I will need to tell my master before I leave with you."

"You have to come with me?"

"Yes, I have to. Even my master will say so too" His smile, his innocent DAMN it's cute. So, he asked his master and we're off.

Later when we got my stuff we were in the carriages. Silence it was for the whole trip back. I went to my room and put my stuff away and organize it. It was late at night, I wasn't hungry so I went to clean myself and went to bed.

A/N: That's my chapter. I hope you like it because I'd tried my best at doing this.

I want to know your opinions on this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Working at the Manor

I woke up in the room that Mey-Rin and I are sharing.

"It's so bright. This is the area that the sun hits in the morning huh?" using one hand to cover my eyes from the open curtains that Mey-Rin opened when she woke up first.

Getting up from bed tiredly at 7:45am sighing to myself about why did I accept this job, but it is better than nothing am I right. No one would have chosen me anyway if I ask.

"Why did the young master chose me anyway? Well it's better not to know." I'm putting on my uniform, washing my face, putting up my hair in a bun "My hair looks nice from that section of tan hair." I smiled to myself. And some little makeup.

I got out of my room and shut the door behind me and walk off to the kitchen. When, I got to the kitchen I see Finny, Bard, Tanaka, and Mey Rin eating breakfast so, I as well join them.

"Hey Alyssa!" Finny said to me while he was eating and I replied back "Good morning, everyone!" In my cheerful voice.

We were all chatting when, Sebastian came in. "Finny, go tend to the garden, Bard, go prepare some food out, Mey Rin, go do the laundries, Tanaka, do what you mostly do, and Alyssa, go to the library and dust it. Now everyone off!" said Sebastian. We all headed off to our places.

I headed off to my place. I almost got lost in the manor but I didn't luckily I remembered from yesterday when, Sebastian was touring me around.

I opened the door to the library and started to clean the whole area. I was dusting the shelves till my elbow hit the picture frame of the young master and his parents? When the picture frame fell down the glass it shattered to pieces. When I picked up the photo of Ciel and his parents he'd looked so happy with them but I was never happy with mine.

FLASHBACK

"Daddy! Come here with me I want to show you something!" I ran towards my dad's office and open the door. "Alena, be quiet! I'm trying to work here!" he was shouting at me. I stumbled back in fear and turned away from his office and ran because I knew he hated me for being alive, living here stead of mom, but I still wanted to have a father daughter bond no matter what I promise that to myself.

I ran to the garden with my small feet could take me; I started to cry all my tears out. Then, a maid came walking in to find me because she saw me running from my dad's office.

"Alena, are you okay?" Greta asked me in sadness. That maid Greta she cared for me so much like a mother, but I would get her in trouble and bad things would happen.

"N-No, Greta-a." I ran to her arms and sob more.

END OF FLASHBACK

A few tears dropped from my face from remembering my past plus I unconsciously grabbed the broken glass piece in my hand and crushed in my hand when I was thinking back to my memory. I notice blood and pain in my hand when I snapped out of my thoughts and when Sebastian came in and checked up on me.

"Alyssa?! Are you okay?!" he came towards me and he stands in front of me and checked my hand. "It hurts right now..." I avoid his eyes.

"What happened?" His eyes search around the area.

He spotted the frame and picture of the young master and his parents. "I-I'm SORRY! I'M SO SORRY THAT I BROKE THE YOUNG MASTER'S PICTURE!"

I was so scared what was going to happen to me, I started to cry too. When I apologize Sebastian pulled me up and told me to wait because he was getting some bandages and cream for me. I stood there just waiting for him and as I thought to myself whatever I did to please my father would hit me hard till I started to bruises or when a servant comes a take me away from him and the servant would be punished too or would get fire because of me.

I didn't mean to do this on purpose I did it because I just wanted my father to care and love me. But the promise I made that about father daughter bond never happened. I started to cry again when Sebastian came in with the things he needs.

"Alyssa, does it hurt that much?"

"Ah..y-yes it does" I had to lie to Sebastian because he doesn't need to know my past, it won't mean anything to him or to anyone if I tell. The mean time he took out the broken glass out of my hand, puts some cream to heal it faster, and wrapped my injured hand.

"Thank you, Sebastian" I smile at him for helping tending my hand.

He smiles back "No problem, Alyssa. But don't hurt yourself." He turned away from me and walked out. I stood there watching him walk away from me I remember I needed to clean up the broken glass. I went to the storage room to get the broom and cleaned up the glass.

Sebastian's POV

Hope no one makes a mess this time, but that won't happen. I walk down the hallway to where the young master's bedroom is but I heard a cry from the library. I turned to the opposite end of the hallways to check on who's crying. When I got there I saw Alyssa sobbing a little then my eyes landed on the broken glass on the ground.

I ran towards her "Alyssa?! Are you okay?!" I was worry.

She told me what happened and I told her to stay there so I could get the bandages and cream. I ran to where we store our medicine, bandages and grabbed the things I need to help her. When I went to the room, she looks like she's still in pain from the broken glass. "Alyssa, does it hurt that much?" I asked her

"Ah… Y-yes it does". I helped her wrap her injured hand I knew I was late for the young master, but I wanted to help her out because when I first saw her at the book store I knew she was something like a unique woman I've ever saw in my life living. "Thank you, Sebastian" She smiled at me it made me happy.

I will not make this woman cry, she will be mine, mine only. "No problem, don't hurt yourself." I replied and left the room. I walked out of the room and checked my pocket watch to see what tine it is, it past more than 5 minutes so I rushed my way to the young master's room.

When I got there I open the curtain, the sun was shining down on us. He was already awake but not dressed so then got him dress for the day. "Sebastian, why were you late?"

"Forgive me young master. I was tending to Miss Alyssa wound."

"Wound?" Ciel said.

"Yes, wound. She knocked down your photo of you and your parents down, and I think she was picking it up but it looked like she was squeezing the glass to her palm for a reason."

"Oh, I see. Well, it's you that chose her to be a maid here in the manor because you 'took' a sudden interested in her when she first walked in the book store, and you'd tried to convince me why I should let." Ciel smirks at Sebastian.

"Now then Ciel let's go to the dining room to get breakfast, then."

END OF HIS POV

I went to the dining room and waited till the young master was done eating. I stood afar from Sebastian because it just felt awkward being close to him. When the young earl was done eating I grab the plate, when I was about to leave the earl stopped me.

"Alyssa, will you come to my study office when you're done with that."

"Yes, young master" I said bowing to him.

I went to the kitchen to clean the plate then I went up stair to his office. I was thinking why he would want me; does he know my past? Have I done something wrong? When I was close to be there Sebastian opens the door like he could sense me coming.

"Well, Alyssa I wanted to tell you..."

"Ahh, young earl, nice to see you again. How you've been?" This Chinese man and with the Chinese woman came in the room as well this lady in red with her butler I think.

"My sweet, Ciel!" She came in all happy and smiley. They both saw me and turned towards me and

"Ciel, is she a new house maid? I haven't seen her in the house." The Chinese man reply "Agreed." said the lady in red.

"This here is Alyssa Novena. She is a new maid here." Ciel pointed at me. He introduced me to them and I bow formally to them. "Oh! She's so formal." Miss Madam Red was jumpy to see that I was formal. Grell her butler, came in and set out the tea set but he was failing a bit so I came in to help him.

I pour the tea for the guests and after I was done I went to a corner and stand there. "Sebastian, you should teach Grell you be like you, dear." I didn't expect Miss Madam Red to say that. "O-Oh well I could help him." he smiled to kindly to her.

Then, Sebastian came to me and whisper in my ear "Why are you standing over here alone?" He voice sounds so teasing and it seems he had a smirk on too.

When I look at his face he had a smirk, I knew it. "Well, I like to be alone and I don't know anybody well, either." I said looking coolly at him.

"Alyssa, as I was saying before you will follow me where ever I go." I nodded my head and I looked at Sebastian he was smiling like a little boy.

"Excuse me, I must take my leave. I have other work to do." I left them, even though I didn't have any work.

I went to my room to relax. I was tired out. I open my drawers and lift up the wooded surface, it was a secret opening of my past item I had with my late husband. I grab it and walk to the mirror and I look at the mirror and I remember it like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK OF THE PAST

I woke up one sunny morning next to my husband. My husband was Jackson Scott and I was Alena Scott. I watched my husband sleep in bed, I wanted to wake him up but I didn't because he looked too adorable.

"Wake up, Jackson. Wake up!" I shake him lightly and his eyes opened lazily with a smile because he knew I would always be the one to wake him up.

"Good morning, darling. And good morning to you baby." I was three months pregnant. We already got names for our baby it was; Angel and Luke. I chose the name Angel because she is the light of my darkness, she will be happy, I will cherish her and spoil her too. As for Jackson, he didn't tell me why but he said he likes it that's all.

After our greeting I grabbed his hand and lead his to the kitchen so we could cook together. It was like we were best friends, he didn't care about my past because I couldn't hide it from my husband could I? He loved me and I loved him back. He said he would do anything to protect me and the baby, even if it means to be killed too. I was sad to hear that I didn't want him to die; he was the only one who I could tell my feelings to. But the day had come... The man that wanted to destroy me life did. He killed my husband in front of my face and laugh like it was funny.

I tried to escaped from the house but I couldn't someone grabbed me before I had a chance to run. The one who grabbed my pushed me down on the ground, the man that order his group of men to beat me.

I still can't believe he still wants me alive, why didn't he kill me off when he had the chance to? I ask those questions in my head many times, when the group of men was beating me up. I was trying to protect my baby, but in the end I couldn't.

When the group of men left after the beating and the head of the group too they set my house on fire. I grabbed the of our wedding photo and escaped out of the burning house. My stomach hurts a lot.

When I got out I ran to my friend's house it was only two blocks away from my house. She opened the door and she saw me she was surprised to see me, I explained what happened. She felt sorry for me as well I did too.

I went to the doctor to take my baby out, and after that my house was in burnt piece of woods. I tried to see if anything were left but every burn. I changed my name to Alyssa Novena; I don't want my old name to burden me no longer. My secret burns with the house and Jackson with it.

END OF FLASHBACK

I looked at the mirror with a deadly gaze "I will kill him no matter what. He killed what I love; I will vanquish him off the world."

Even though Jackson won't allow it if he was here with me, but he's not here so I choose I what I am going to do with the man that murder my love and my life. I concealed everything in my life, lied to people how I actually felt, nobody needs to know how I feel, all they will feel is pity for me.

"No matter how much I try to put the past away, it keeps coming back to haunt me. All I will feel is GRIEF no one can change that about me." I whisper that to myself. I put back the photo of us and close the drawer. I walk out of my room and try to find something to do.

A/N : If you guys are wondering why I put Alena instead of Alyssa you will have to find out later on


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ciel's Fiancee?!

* * *

When I got out of my room and walked in the hallways and turned to my right, I heard "CIEL!"

It sounded like a little girl's voice and I thought she was in trouble or something, so I ran to the sound of that voice. When I got there, I was at the stair case that lead from the entrance of the manor and I saw a little blonde girl with Ciel, and I notice that I was next to Sebastian.

"Hello, Alyssa." He greets me with a smile.

"H-Hi," I smile awkwardly "where's the guests that came in early?" I ask him

"They left when you went."

"Oh okay. Who's that girl with Ciel?" He look at where I was looking.

"Her name is Elizabeth Midford. She's the young master's fiancee."

"What!? The young master's fiancee. Are you joking,right? He's so young to have a fiancee. Oh wow I'm so surprise." My eyes were huge and my mouth was open when he told me that. The young master engage, hmm, I can't see that right now. How old is he? 12, 13? But I can't do anything about it, he's engage, then he's engage.

I was staring at them. "Umm, Ciel? Who's that?" Elizabeth points at me.

When Elizabeth was pointing I was shock that she did. "Oh Alyssa," Ciel motion his hand for me to come down, so I walk down the stair case to meet Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, this is Alyssa Novena. She's our new maid. Alyssa, this is Elizabeth Midford."

After when Ciel introduce us I bow down to her, just to be formal. "Nice to meet you Alyssa. Call me Lizzy!" She sound so cheerful and happy. I smile back "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sebastian comes walking down the stairs and come near me. Signing from the inside, why does he have to be close to me. Gosh, can't I get some space. I move away from Sebastian by one step, then he wrap his hand on my waist. I jump from that action, while Lizzy was talking to Ciel, Sebastian whisper in my ear. "Why are you trying to get away from me?"

"B-Because, I want to. I just feel weird with you because I just met you so yeah. Now move your hands." I slap his hand in anger, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let me go!" I said to him is a low tone. I was struggling to break free from his grip.

"Nope I'm not letting you go, until you be mine." I look at Sebastian with a weird face like 'are you joking with me?!' I didn't take him serious right now, with all his ear whisper today, getting close to me-ish, what a weirdo.

Just then "Are you guys dating or something?" Elizabeth was looking at our pose and scene we were in now.

"NO WER-" "Yes, we are." Sebastian said that with a happy look, I felt like hitting him right now.

"NO! WERE NOT?!, SEBASTIAN!" I had an angry tone right now just raising my voice at him. He was stilling smiling.

Elizabeth was just looking at us, till Ciel comes and interrupts our conversation. "Lizzy, let's go to the garden to check the flower you grew." Elizabeth nods happily and skips away with Ciel, I on the other hand had to be with Sebastian right now.

"Ugh, let go I'm not going to be your's, okay? I don't want to be with anybody." I shove him away from me and I walk to a different place. I was thinking about finding Mey Rin and helping her out with her work today.

* * *

I was calling Mey Rin out to see if I could help her. I search everywhere, but still haven't found her. Wait! had I tried the laundry? I think I haven't.

I walk my way over there, then when I open the door my eyes went open wide. "What the hell?! Happened here?" I was too confuse to see if Mey Rin was alright.

"Oh! Alyssa, I was trying to clean this up, a-and..." She was explaining when I cut her off "How my scoop did you put in the washer?"

"O-oh umm about that I PUT 30 IN THE WASHER BECAUSE THE DIRECTION SAY SO!" She said it so fast and hand the soap box to me. "Mey Rin it doesn't say 30 it says to put in 3." I sound so piss off but I tried to cool myself.

"I'm SO SORRY, ALYSSA!" She bow down many times. "Don't worry, Mey Rin. I will help you clean up this mess and clean the clothes, but first we need to get the clothes out and clean them, and then we clean this room."

So, we were off trying to clean the clothes when Sebastian walks in and sees us hand cleaning the clothing and bubbles everywhere. Mey Rin runs up to him and apologize and told him everything that happened in here, so he decide to help clean up the room while Mey Rin and I do the clothing. Can this day get any worst being this close to him?

I continue what I was doing and every time Mey Rin wasn't looking, Sebastian would try to find a way to make me look at him. Damn, what's with this man here, what does he want? To mess around with me? I wash the clothing as fast as I could and I grab the all of the clothing's that were done and wash, and I started to run out of here when Sebastian is busy cleaning up fast.

I went outside to hang up the clothes and I saw Ciel and Elizabeth talking looking all happy. In my thoughts I knew nothing last forever, nothing really matter, everything will have it's end to it. Then I saw Sebastian RIGHT THERE pouring tea? "I thought he was cleaning?" I sound so dumbfounded and surprise.

The next thing he notice my staring and smirk at me from afar and that crack up my mood. I huff and turn away to hang up the clothing. One by one I clipped the clothes on, on the line, just then I felt something behind me and I turned around and saw Finny? Shit, I thought it that stalker.

I look at Finny and he said "Sorry, Miss Alyssa if I'd scared you. I didn't mean to really I was just looking at that dying rose I just spotted right now." His apologetic tone. "Oh it's okay, Finny. I was just a little scared only." No I was really scared. Finny says his goodbyes and left. "Now, back to work." I pump my fits a little and grab the next line of clothes, it was already done? "What?" I look so confuse at the basket and I turn around and see Sebastian hanging up the last piece of clothe up on the liner.

When he was done with that last one, he comes and walk close to me. I quickly grab the basket and turn back to the manor when I bump into a broad chest, I tilt my head up and see that stalker face looking down at me.

Damn, I feel so short here in this situation. I move to one side and the next but he did the same too. I kept this up for a few times till I gave up and walk a different way, but I didn't walk I ran my ass in a different direction. I ran towards the entrance and saw Sebastian.

"What!? H-How did he get here, I was- he was just over there with my and how? I was running over here! Why is he so quick, more as how is he so quick?" I was such in a confusing state and didn't notice he was right in front of me. I jerk back a little because he surprise me by that.

"H-How did you get there? You were with me over there at the clothes hanger. And you were at the entrance waiting for me, then you magically appear in front of my face again?! How are you so fast?" I moved my arms like crazy while I was explaining to him.

He chuckles at me "I'm just one hell of a butler." I look at him with one arch eyebrow

"What is that supposed to mean 'One hell of a butler'?" I was too confuse about what he just said to me. "Never mind I don't want to know. Now excuse me, Sebastian I need to leave." I walk in the manor to the laundry room to put the bask it away.

* * *

Ahh, after all that work I've done today it's really tiring. I'm walking to the kitchen because I haven't eaten since this morning. I haven't went to the kitchen today because I knew Sebastian would make the food instead of Bard. As I went there I look around for anything to eat, then I found this can of food so I decide that I would eat it than making my own food right now because it's late. While I was eating I remembered this memory with my friend and I.

* * *

FLASHBACK OF HER PAST

It's been a few months since the fire. I was still scar and filled with grief. I hate when people asked if I miss Jackson, yes I do. If you love someone and he/she dies wouldn't you hate to hear that from people? Even if they ask me I would hold back my tears and act like I'd moved on and I can tell they were disappointed in me or something for not crying in front of them. But after that day I started to cover my feelings acting like a cheerful, smilingly woman that had her fun never to be sad or what not.

"Alena? Alena? Alena! Can you hear me?!"

"Wah?" I turn my head to look around me and saw my old friend Angela Kollyn.

Angela was the house I went to when my house was on fire that day. Like I said she felt pity for me and she offer her home to me, so I'm living with her for now with her husband and her two kids. Angela was a few years older than me but, she felt like family.

My heart pains to see her with her husband and kids, I was about to have that but it never happened, at least I didn't have the baby before he could attack us and murder my love. What would have happen if he did got my child after birth? There were so many thoughts.

Back what I was saying "Oh! Angela, I didn't see you there I was just dazing off, like I always do." I had a joking tone in my voice.

"I know you should be care when cooking before you chop off your fingers." She was playing with me with that, but then

"I know you, Alena"

"Don't call me Alena. I changed my name to Alyssa now, I rather you call me Alyssa. Having my old name is just gonna give me more pain, you know? You are so lucky that you have a family, I was supposed to, too but all that changed. I'm jealous that your happy and I don't want to be here and kill you happiness while my burdens bothers you." I spilled out my feelings

"I get it, Ale- Alyssa you've been in so much pain, but I just want to make you happy here. I know you'll find someone again, your still young, your 22. Live your life and live the fullest, start new, try not to let the past bring you in again." Angela smiled sweetly at me, she patted my back.

"Okay, I will try too... If I can." I smile with a smirk.

We were cooking together that whole time. We made a feast, there were too much food that we took it outside and went to places where people couldn't afford food. It pains my heart but I felt good about it, seeing people's face light up with happiness and little kids too. They look so adorable, I shed a tear from that.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

I got up and throw away my can of food, and walk out of the kitchen. I headed straight towards my room, when I see Sebastian coming from the other end holding a candle stand in his hand, I panic I was jumping a little from him because I knew he would tease.

So, I walk past him quickly and when I did he grab one of my shoulder and said to me quietly "It's really late for a young lady to be out here, you never know who might be lurking in the dark. If your going to sleep then, sweet dreams, Alyssa..." He let go of my shoulder and walks away.

I turn to look where he was heading to but he vanish when I turn around. 'Lurking in the dark' pff as if your the one that lurks in the dark, I rolled my eyes.

When I got to my room I saw Mey Rin asleep. I quietly walk to my side of the room and undressed myself and dressed myself with my sleepwear. I yawn and spread out my arms. I grab my blanket and pulled it back so I could sit in my bed.

Then, I pulled back my blanket up to me, and I thought about how Sebastian was so fast today, how close he was to me, and what was he. He is really pale, he has red eyes, and somehow he's fast in a blink of an eye. What is he a vampire? I won't be surprise if he is because I don't believe in supernatural creatures and stuff like; Demon, Vampire, Werewolf, Witch, Grim Reaper, etc. I felt disgusted even thinking about him somehow. I yawn one more time and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jack the Ripper

* * *

I got called in to the young master's study room. I saw Sebastian, Ciel, and Madam Red. Sebastian was busy with things, Ciel and Madam Red were playing chess. I just walked in, they notice me and went back what they were doing. I stood off from the side watching the young master and Madam Red playing, Ciel won the game.

Young master was talking to Madam Red after the game of chess. I wasn't paying attention what they were saying but, I heard clearly that Madam Red would have a baby and thought of Ciel as her own. That shocked me a bit here, She couldn't have a baby, I did but it died. I was looking down when thinking that. I always thought of the 'What If...' moments, what's done have been done can't bring back the dead to life, they would have been different if they did come back to life.

"Oh, Alyssa," Madam Red walk towards me. "can I talk to you? You know like girl to girl conversation?"

"Oh yeah, you can." I said politely to her and we walked off to the library room.

"My lady, what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, I wanted to get to know you more that all." She smiled at me.

"So, what do you want to know then?"

"Well, have you ever thought of getting marry, having kids?" When she said that I couldn't contain my emotion, my tears from falling, but it did, she saw it.

"Alyssa? Did I say something to make you cry?" She was wondering. I kept crying uncontrollable, I feel ashamed for crying in front of somebody. I told myself that not to break down when talking about family and kids, and conceal. Conceal my whole life from people, not letting them know what's going on, but with Madam Red, I can tell her my whole life, but why?

"I-I want to say I'm okay but I know it won't budge, you" I kept repeatedly crying because it hurts. I curled up my body, Madam Red came and rub my back.

"It's okay, Alyssa. You can tell me anything." I didn't look up at her yet, I was trying to wipe my tears away first, then I turned to face her with my red puffy eyes.

"M-My- I didn't have a happy ending. I was abused, hated by my dad, hurt, broken, when I was little because my dad blamed me for killing my mother at birth. I always wanted to make him happy, but instead of happiness for him, he became more pissed at me, and he told me never call him father again only his real name. Later on in life I got married, by this man name Jackson Scott. I told him my life and he accepted me, he told me he would protect me no matter what, even if was my father. We lived happy together, we were expecting a baby soon, too. I was a few months pregnant, it was wonderful to live with love that I never had... But that day didn't last, he came and killed what I loved and my unborn child," I stared at the floor with cold eyes

"and set my house on fire when I was in there, but I escaped, and I lived with my friend for a while, till I found this job as a maid. Ever since that day of happiness with lost, I told my self never fall in love again, conceal everything from everyone and I will kill my father for that." I breathed out to calm myself.

"I didn't know, you've been through so much. In your eyes it only shows happiness-"

"Well, that's a lie. Seeing my real eyes are just only empty and cold, with no heart to love or to move on." I cut her off of her sentence

"Never tell anybody about our conversation, okay? I don't want people to know about me. Nobody needs to love me. You can't fix the broken, if it's already been broken long ago." I looked at her, eye to eye, with a serious look.

"I promise. Were just alike you know?" She told me her story about her life. I felt bad for her too... We are alike, with the same pain that will never go away because our minds are still live in the past, hunting everyday for us.

After that 'girl talk' she felt.

"Miss Alyssa, why is your eyes puffy?" Sebastian asked me in concern.

"Oh! That... well, Miss Red told me this sad story that she heard from her friends." I lied.

"Oh, really?" He sounded amused by my answer.

"Well, Miss Alyssa, I must leave now, need to attend to the young master's room." He bowed and left. I just stood here for a few second, and turned around to find something to do for the time being.

* * *

"Alyssa, your coming with us." The young master order me, so I obeyed his order.

"Why am I coming? and what's going on?" I asked curiously. "Remember what I told you? You will follow me where ever I go and right now there's a serial killer title as 'Jack the Ripper', so Sebastian and I are investigating it now." He said

"Jack the Ripper, huh?" I was saying it to myself. "It goes for women and takes our their womb's out." Sebastian replied. Gross. Just gross.

We got to the place where the next victim is going to be attack by Jake the Ripper. I was just staring out, while Ciel was talking to Sebastian. I don't get why I have to go, is the young master serious? He has to take me where this serial killer, kills women and take out their womb's. I shook a little because I was afraid.

I turned around to see Sebastian holding a black cat and saying the word 'so soft'. Pff, he likes cats, I shouldn't be surprise. Till we heard a woman's scream and we ran to that area where the sound came from.

The young master, slam the door open and saw a dead body. A woman's dead body. Sebastian came in and covered the young master's eyes. We moved away from the scene.

"That's a quite mess you made, Jake the Ripper...or should I say Grell Sutcliff?" Sebastian said while looking at him coming out. Wah? Madam Red's butler Grell? Why?

"Y-You got it all wrong! I heard a scream and ran over here, but she was already dead." Grell was explaining. Sebastian was telling him that he can stop playing in that innocent body.

I was so confuse, what's going on? Sebastian continues on about meet someone like you in the human world. What on earth is he talking about? What is he then for saying that...? Is he not human then?

Then, Grell transform, he took off the ribbon that was tied to his hair, he had sharp teeth, and comb threw he hair, when he did his hair color changed to red. This was weird for me, what the hell is going on? What is Grell? I had all these questions in my head.

I stepped my to hide behind Sebastian, I was getting scared and creep out. Grell said 'true form and demon? dressed as a butler? And now I hear Sebastian saying 'Grim Reaper'? I was getting scared I wanted to step back, but if I did something bad might happen to me, so I stood still.

Grell, knew I was here but didn't care at first until "Oh, so why did you brought another human with you?" Grell scanned me up and down. I was getting really afraid by this, with out thinking I stood another step back.

"It's okay, Miss Alyssa, I will protect you and the young master." I took another step back away from Sebastian,

"What are you guys? What do you mean Grim Reaper and Demon?" I asked in fear.

"Oh, dear, have you heard of it before?" Grell said.

"N-No, I thought it was only fake. I don't believe you." I was getting more scared by every minutes that is passing.

"Well you should believe it!" Grell replied angrily.

Grell said he fell in love with a woman. A woman? Then, appears coming out from the building, MADAM RED?! What? She so she is 'Jack the Ripper' with Grell... I didn't pay attention what they were saying, I was zoning out in my own thoughts and trying to process what's going on now. 'Why, would Madam Red do this? She said she couldn't have kids...and Jack the Ripper takes out the womb's of women, so that means...she did it because maybe the women did want...I know now'.

When I was thinking about what's happening it makes sense now. Right before my eyes Ciel was about to get attack but Sebastian used his two hands to hold the chainsaw in place so the young master wouldn't get hurt and push the chainsaw back. I couldn't move I was too shock what's happening now, I want to run, I want to escape, but I can't I want to keep the young master safe from harm, it's my job it protect him too, now I know what my husband meant when he said he would even die for me, you die for the people you love.

"W-What is that?!" Ciel said in surprise. "That's their death scythe." Sebastian said.

Sebastian puts his coat on Ciel head, "Alyssa, protect the young master."

I just stared in confusion, shock, and fear. I nodded my head, I didn't pay attention what I was doing until I realized Sebastian told me to protect the young master, I snapped out of my thoughts. I wanted to run to him but I was afraid.

"I order you to kill them." Ciel said while taking off his eye patch and I saw he covered eye have a star.

"Yes, my lord." I heard Sebastian and I saw he eyes turned into fuchsia color, looks like a cat eyes I thought to myself. Then Sebastian and Grell started to fight. My feet feels like it's glued in fear, I feel paralyzed.

My eyes lit up when I saw Madam Red coming to attack the young master with a small knife out of her sleeve, then that what moved me...fear of losing people I care about, who been there for me. I ran and came in front of Ciel to protect him and I got cut from her. Sebastian said for me to protect him and I did.

"Why? Madam Red?" I grabbed her hand.

"You should have never been born." She said in anger, she tried to strike again but I didn't let her, I kept holding her back. Sebastian was about to kill Madam Red, but Ciel stopped him. His shoulder cut from the chainsaw.

"We ARE the same, Madam Red. Wanting to kill that person because they caused us pain, but for you, you loved him, but for me I won't regret killing him, when I get my chance to." I was looking all fierce at her when saying that to her.

I saw she couldn't kill Ciel because she kept saying her sister, her husband, and him, Ciel, how much she loved them. She dropped the small knife down and cried into her hands, Grell, was telling her to hurry up and kill him. She couldn't kill him, then she turned to Grell, she was about to finish her sentence when, Grell stabbed her in the chest with his scythe.

H-He killed her like he didn't care...? What a cold person he is... Everybody was surprised at his action, too. Just then, when Madam Red's body was leaping back it stop? I saw movie rolls coming out from her chest. Grell, was explaining what was happening to her. It was called the Cinemactic Record...their life.

If that happened what would my dead mother would be like? As well as my father, when I try to kill him? We all saw Madam Red's life, her life was hard as mine, but our were sad. They spot on the scene with me and Madam Red talking, saw us crying, but mostly me. When she was talking about our conservation she told EVERYTHING I told her, when she was narrating that part.

I stepped back, I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I was walking backward, they didn't notice me leaving, they were too busy watching her life. When I felt their site, I turned around and run. I didn't look back, I kept running in the rain. No matter what they heard, I'm never telling them! It's not their problem or life, it's mine.

* * *

Meanwhile, they were done watching her life story. "Where's Alyssa?" Ciel was looking around to find her. "She's nowhere to be seen."

"Ooh! Maybe I should kill her, too." Grell was jumping when he said that. "Because they are alike, lost the their love and their unborn child, too. Pity for them. But Alyssa she was abused when she was little because her father didn't love her, and she concealed her heart from everybody, from loving her because she already knew they would die if they got close to her, and she's gonna kill her father too? Wow! She is something. If she has so much pain, why not I just 'kill' the pain away? Hmm... I will do that, 'KILL' her pain away. Bye, Sebas chan, I got to 'kill' her pain away." After Grell said that he was off to kill her, like he did to Madam Red.

"Sebastian, let's go." Ciel said "Are we not going to save Alyssa?" Sebastian said. "Oh, we will. She caught my interest, her past did. Your the reason why so became a maid, Sebastian. Now we go" "Yes, my lord" Sebastian commanded.

* * *

I kept on running, it was dark and rainy, it was hard to see. There were no light poles out. I kept turning my head around, my head felt dizzy from the rain, from fear, or turning my head too fast. The full moon was the only big light that could lead me to somewhere.

I slipped on the slippery side walk that was due because of the rain. "Shit!" My knee hurts now, but I didn't care I rather get out of here, but I have no sense of direction at night! I knew I should have run away, but I did it, because fear took over me. I used my hand to feel things, so I know where I was going.

"I-I wished I wasn't born. I made my life more worst, everybody dies. The ones I love are gone. I know he would want me to move on, but I can't..." I started to cry

"I keep bring myself to the past, because you were the one who could understand me, you loved me who I was even the past, but you died in front of my eyes. Why couldn't my father killed me when he had the chance to..." I was say thing out loud to myself because I was alone.

"I've been alone, for my whole life. Loneliness, only comfort me."

"If you want to 'kill' your pain, then you can tell me to kill you for good, like how I did to Madam Red." Grell smiled evilly at me.

"H-How did you find me?" I started to walk faster. He was coming after me. I'm gonna die for sure!

"Well, I found by your soul...it seems like a-" He was cut off by me running away from him "HEY! DON"T YOU LEAVE!" He came in chasing me.

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel were still trying to find Alyssa.

"Sebastian, what if Grell, already have her?" Ciel was worried about her.

"Don't worry master, I won't let that happen." Sebastian ran and jump further on the roof tops pf building, while trying to find Alyssa.

'I will FIND you, Alyssa. I will PROTECT you, you will be MINE.' Sebastian eyes turned fuchsia, when he was thinking if her. He ran faster with Ciel in his arms.

* * *

"*gasping for air* I need to find a place to hide." I looked tried to find one by using my hand and trying to see in the darkness with the moonlight.

"HERE I COME!" Grell comes jumping down with his chainsaw in his hand.

He's aiming right at me! I automatically shout "SEBASTIAN, HELP ME!" I was screaming out loud.

* * *

Sebastian heard Alyssa, plea.

"Young master, I think I know where she is."

"How? do you know." The earl questioned his butler.

"I heard her plea my name." He smile with satisfied. "Where almost here, my young master."

* * *

When I screamed I ran to the wall it was a dead end. I looked around with terrified eyes and I saw a narrow alley that could fit me, so I tried to squeeze my way in, when he was about to attack me. He couldn't attack me because I stuck myself in that narrow space, before he landed on the ground. He knew I was already in the narrow space he tried to get me out by cutting it, but they will only make it worst. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Then, Sebastian came in with Ciel, I saw from the angle I was at I was so happy they came for me. I thought they will let me die for good. I smiled. But then I feel dizzy, my head is spinning around, my eyes are getting heavy. Is it because of the rain? Running? Fear?

I heard Ciel's voice yelling my name "ALYSSA! ALYSSA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" . I couldn't reply... I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What are demons?

* * *

After that night, I was scared. It scarred me for good, can't tell the differences between real or fake in the world now. Demons, Grim Reapers. Are Angels, Werewolves, Vampires, and Witches real then?

I was running around in a dark place, it was pitch black I couldn't see my own hands in the dark. I feel lost, hopeless, lonely, terrified, but mostly dead. It feels like I've been running, it's an endless place, I can't escape from this.

"How long have I been running?" I don't even know now. Did I die?

"It's okay, Alena. Come to me, I will hold you in my arms and we can see our child, too." It! Was...Jackson?! He was holding our child.

I was happy to see him, I started to tear up a bit. I ran towards them, but when I did, I went past him. What? W-What just happened? I tried to touch him but I couldn't. He was like a ghost...I couldn't reach him, it was...fake.

"WHY!? Why! Can't I touch you?" I'm screaming at him with so much pain in me, I dropped down to my knees. I heard my little child, crying because of me screaming, I cried harder.

"You just got to let it go. Let your hatred go away, let it flow. Then we can be together in heaven." His smile. I missed his smile.

I started to let things go, when I did a lights started to illuminate everywhere. It wasn't dark no longer.

"Take my hand, Alena." He stretched his hand out for me to take it. I was about to...but I stopped right when I was about to grab it.

"Honey, why aren't you taking my hand?" He smile angelic. "No."

"Darling, speak up louder."

"I said NO!" I moved my hand away

"IF this place was dark and now it's light?! This means I'M GOING TO DIE! I'm going to leave my body. And I'm NOT going to do that!" I shouted at him. This hurts for yelling at him like this, but I can't leave yet.

When I refused, everything around me started at break like glass. When, the place was breaking it showed my memories like a flashback.

"I'm sorry, Jackson. I can't yet, I don't want to. I need to kill my father of what he has done to me. I don't feel any pity for him and will never." I cried a few tears down my face.

"I see. We will meet again, my love." He still stand with a smile, but with that smile had sadness in it.

As I parted from him. "I will see you soon, too. I'm sorry I was a never there for you..." I used a low voice of saying that. I start walking to the darkness, I'm not ready to go yet, there's many things I have to do. Maybe I will forget you, Jackson, and move on, but lets see what happens. I was getting closer to the dark.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Sebastian and Ciel

Ciel was rubbing his temples "Geez that, woman, all most got herself killed by Grell." "At least she's safe now." Sebastian smiled at his young master.

"Apparently, she has knocked out and her head is burning due to the rain. Should we call the doctor when we get home?" Sebastian questions his master, while holding Alyssa in his arm.

'The softness of her body, how pretty she is when she's sleeping. Oh, how it feels to conceal everything about her past, her heart is guarded up with stone walls, that grew vines to it. Protecting her heart from loving somebody else. You, Alyssa are a red rose; having thorns, to keep people away to know the truth, every step they take to know you better, they're breaking off the thorns from the stem, when they break all of the thorns, they will get hurt by your father, that's why the petals are dyed red. When your father kills them, you see blood. The blood that stains that person. Horror in your eyes when they're dead, mourning for them, feeling sorry to let them in, in the first place.' Sebastian was thinking to himself about her.

When they got back to the manor it was 10:34.

"Wake up Mey Rin, so she can change her. Then, after that call the doctor. I don't care how late it is, you will call them, call all of then if they aren't picking up and we need them here quick." Ciel demand him. "Yes, young master." he bowed to Ciel.

Sebastian was off. After Mey Rin, changed her I called the doctor, one by one but they didn't answer or refused because it was too late at night. He convinced this one doctor and he agree to come this late at night.

When the doctor came, Sebastian lead him upstairs to her room with Mey Rin.

"Her temperature is hot and it's really high, too. If her temperature is this high, she might die, because our body can't handle that much heat in our body. What happened to her?" The doctor questioned him. Sebastian face changed when he said die.

"She was pissed off at me, so I thought she ran off to her room, but she didn't when I checked her room. Then, I knew she ran off. I told the young master everything what had happened, so my master tagged along with me. I took us a long time to find her. Then, I spotted her in a alley. I think she blackout due to exhaustion." Sebastian was done explaining to the doctor. The doctor believed that lie.

"I'll come and check one her tomorrow morning." The doctor said. Sebastian lead him out of the room and took him to the foyer, and the doctor left.

Sebastian reported to the young master what has happened.

"Sebastian, it been 4 days. She hasn't woken up yet" Ciel voice was irritated.

"Well, young master, it can be fatal for people with high temperature. Human are weak creature." Sebastian said to Ciel

"Weak creature, huh? But you like her don't you? You like a weak creature." Ciel smirked at Sebastian.

"She's no human to me." Sebastian replied with a sigh.

* * *

"*Panting* I-I'm...alive" I raised up fast after that dream? I propped myself up from my bed.

I used my hand to feel my temperature it was warm-ish hot. I walked to the mirror and my face was red from the heat and my hair was sticking on to my face from the sweat, when I was sleeping.

I walked to the dresser and opened it, I took out my maid uniform and put it on, then I put my hair in a twisted bun. I got myself ready for the day, I looked at the clock in our room and it was 12:08 pm.

"Oh my! I gotta go, before Sebastian!-" I was rushing myself, but when I said Sebastian name, I stopped.

"Sebastian...a demon..? Grell a grim reaper...? Then what was Ciel?" I was afraid to come out of my room, but I had a duties to do.

When I stepped out of my room, I walk pass the kitchen and saw Bard cooking as always. He saw me "Hey, Alyssa. We thought you'd would never wake up from your fever." Bard did a small smile. He had his cigar in his hand.

"A fever, you say?" I asked him

"Yeah, you had a high temperature it could have been fatal because the doctor said nobody temperature should be that high in a fever, that what Sebastian said. But you survived, though that's good. Well I gotta get back to work. See you later." Bard went to another part of the kitchen.

Then I left the kitchen.

"I went to go see Mey Rin and Finny, they said the same thing as Bard. They were surprised to see me awake, hah. To actually think that someone would cared about me, as if. When people get close to me they die because of my father, when he finds out. And yet...I haven't seen Sebastian and the Young Master, I shivered at saying Sebastian's name."

I was still roaming around the Manor, then I got to the library. "Hmm, do this library have any books about demons?" I whisper to myself quietly.

I went inside the library and I looked around for books about 'demons'. I couldn't find any, when I was about to give up, I spot this book that said 'Knowing if a demon is real or not'. I picked out that book and open the book, I looked at the table of content. I scanned the table of content, then I started to read the book, so I can know what is Sebastian capable of.

"The book was so intriguing. So much facts about demons, now it made sense. Why Sebastian's eye color are red and it changes color to fuchsia."

'Demons makes contracts to human that is called Faustian contract. It links a deal between the human and the demon. The demon will fulfill what the human say and follow their order. After the deal is done, they consume their contractor's soul. A human will only do a contract if they need to fulfill something tantalizing and difficult to accomplish, such as revenge. To summon a demon, the human needs summon the demon. However they don't not need to be aware of existence of demons, and attempt to summon a specific one to make a contract to. A contract seal, is a seal that the demon place on the human's body. When putting the mark on, the demon use their hand and put it on that specific place. Placing the seal is rather painful. Demons, are capable to eat human's food. Being 'starved' can cause the demon to feel more pain than normal when hurt physically. Demon are to be said of lacking of love, and in loyalties and convictions. Demons abilities are increase strength, speed, endurance, sense of smell, sense. Transformation, fire controlling, manipulation, body manipulation, manifestation, immortality, demonic conversions, levitation, appearance transformation, and soul staining.' Soul staining? what is that? At least I'm done reading this book.'

"Soul staining, is a ability for us demons to use our hands or lips to stain a soul. Want me to show you?" Sebastian's face was right at my left shoulder. I jumped off where I was sitting at, and quickly put the book away and making a run for it. When I did I tried to open the door but it was locked. I kept on shaking the doors.

"Well, it seems that the door is lock." Sebastian smile seductively at me and corners me at the door with no escape.

His two arms were on the wall next to my head and he face was so close to mine. I automatically gone red from that, it felt so uncomfortable like this. With his hands on the wall I saw the keys at his hand, I yank it off his hand and quickly try to unlock the door, when Sebastian came more closer and closed the gap between us.

I felt awkward because the position we were in was his faced forward against my back side and I faced the door, he was much taller than me so this felt more embarrassing, then anything. I can feel his chest on my back, it's so broad. My chest is being squish by the door and him. I knew he loved the position were in. I still had the key in my hand, I tried to push him back with all my strength, but I forgot that I read that demon were stronger than an average human.

"Shit!" I murmured under my breath.

"Did you say something?" He thrust his hips to my butt, and I hit the door more harder.

"Oww. What the hell?! Stop it! Wait I forgot that demons are sadistic." I was getting irritated by him.

"Oh, so you finally know what I am, huh?" He brought his face to my ears.

"No duh. I had to do my research. When Grell said you were a demon and you called him a grim reaper. I always though you were a creep or something." I smirked.

"No, will you give me my space?" I demanded

"No." He replied.

I tried to slip under his arms, but one of his caught me in a split second. One of his arm were around my waist, I feel so uncomfortable. Then he carried me with only one arm and laid me down on a small couch in the library, at that moment his was on top on me. His legs next to my hips, his face close to mine, I shut my eyes because I didn't know what to do right now.

"Maybe I should stain you" He whisper that into my ears and bit the lobe.

I wince in...pleasure? Am I liking Sebastian, my eyes open wide what he has done. Just when my eyes went huge, he 'stain' my collar bone, it's not really stain it's more as he sucked and bit it. My body was heating up from his bite, I looked down and saw blood coming out of that area, then he's drinking the blood so it doesn't over flow. I raptly blink, I feel like I'm losing a lot of blood from this action. I blink once more then blacked out. I heard a his voice in a worried tone but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

It was fun teasing her but I was going to get serious and make her mine, so I carried her to the couch, then laid her down. I spread my legs apart and move them next to her hips and put my face close to her's. Her beautiful face. When I did that she shut her eyes, I knew she would be embarrassed by my move.

"Maybe I should stain you" I whisper in her ear and bit the lobe.

I would tell by my action she liked it, then she opened her eyes. I made the move and 'stain' her, so she will be known as mine, for other demons that wants to make her, his. When I bit her collar bone area it was bleeding, her blood was so sweet and tasted good. Her sweet blood send threw my body and my eyes turned fuchsia. When I parted my lips from her skin it was bleeding a lot, it was only supposed to be bleeding a little, but this time it was a lot. I saw her eyes on me, when I was trying to suck it all. She was blinking a lot, then she blacked out.

"ALYSSA!?" There were blood on my mouth from the sucking.

I carried her to my room and placed her down on my bed. I grabbed the a big bandage and undid her uniform for this matter. I only undid the torso and I started to unwrap the bandage, her blooding was flooding on her collar so I sucked all of her blood. She was getting pale a little because of me, but that won't stop me from saving her. Then, I put on the bandage and used little pressure to seal it tight.

After that I went to help the young master go to bed, then I returned to my room. I undressed myself from the uniform and then I walk to the bed were Alyssa, was sleeping.

"When Alyssa wakes up she'll be surprise to see me half naked that's my chest that is showing. Her face will be all red." I chuckled to myself.

I kissed her forehead "Good night, my love."

* * *

A/N: Please review so it can help me improve my writing more. This chapter sounded like a rated M to me(mostly the library part) , but I don't know about you. Maybe later on it might turn out to be a rated M in some chapter if I choose to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My Birthday Present Part:1

* * *

The next morning

I kept trying to toss and turn around, but something or someone was holding me back from tossing and turning. I wanted to see what was holding me back, I opened my eyes, it was HIM!?.

He was looking down at me with his red eyes and with a bright smile, then I trailed my eyes down and saw he was topless. I automatically blushed hard and tried to cover my face with my hands, but Sebastian grabbed my hands in a split second maybe because he knew I would cover my face. Damn, I blush so easy.

When he grabbed my hands and put it above my head and he went on top of me. "Good morning." He smile, while he can still enjoy his moment.

"W-What are you doing?!" I panic a little by his action.

"Well, I wanted to say good morning to you and I knew you would try and get away from me." His face was a few centimeters away from mine.

"OH MY GOSH! What happened to me yesterday?!"

"I'd stain a mark on your collar bone and when I did, you bled a lot. Then, you lost conscious. I made Mey Rin changed your clothes and I bandaged your collar." He said looking at me.

"T-Then why did you bring me to your room?!" I was ready to yell at him.

"Oh, because I wanted to." I rolled my eyes.

"I feel like were in the library again..." I turned my head to the side so I didn't have to look at him.

"You know, you talk in your sleep." He said calmly

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?" I brought my head up to his face on accident, then he pecked my forehead, I blushed harder than I did before.

"I thought you read that book of learning about demons. Remember demons don't sleep."

"Y-YOU little PERVERT. You ARE a CREEP. Shit, this..." I sighed.

"I need to get ready to work and you need to attend to the young master, too." I was trying to convince him to let me go.

"True. You will come with me, because you are my mate." I rolled my eyes, then he let me go.

I got up from the bed and I saw my uniform on the side table in his room. I grabbed my uniform, and headed to the bathroom to changed.

"Sebastian, I'm going to the bathroom to change." I shut the door and locket. I got myself dressed and got my hair up. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Now, let's go and attend to the young master's room." He said. He open the door to wait for me to come out. "Thank you." I smiled at him, just to be polite.

Today it was my birthday! I'm turning 23 today! It's okay if this household don't know my birthday.

We walked to the young master's room and woke him up. Sebastian mostly did everything, I just watched in the back.

"Alyssa, what are you doing here?" The young master asked me in curiosity.

"Sebastian, forced me to come." I saw the young master laugh a little.

"How is that funny?"

"Well, we all know that he likes."

"Yeah, but- never mind. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can I go somewhere today?"

"Where would that be?"

"It's a old friend of my mother. I remembered she used to visit me. Her name is Rosy Dell. She was my mom old friend, you can say."

"Yes, you can, but Sebastian, will need to come with you."

"No. I want to go alone. Just me."

"Sebastian, will need to go with you." I could tell Ciel was testing me. "I'm but, I want to talk to her alone!" I raised my voice at him and the tea set broke into pieces. Everybody looked at me

"I-I'm for breaking the tea set..." I apologized and bowed my head down to the young master.

"Hmph. I see you made your point, you can go by yourself, then." Ciel smirked at me.

"Thank you!" I ran towards him and hugged, then I felt.

* * *

In the room where Ciel and Sebastian were still in...

"But young master, I have a bad feeling about this. I think we should watch over her secretly." Sebastian was worried about her.

"I know. That's why were going to follow her, because why wouldn't she let you go and she disobey my orders too, plus breaking the tea set too." Ciel said.

"I have weird suspensions about her. How can she break the tea set...?" Sebastian, put curled his hand into a fit and put it under his chin.

"Sebastian, let's go." Ciel ordered him.

* * *

I ran out of the manor. I didn't want to lose time to change, so I wore my maid outfit to go.

I have the paper of her address that I had a long time ago. I ran all the way there.

"*Panting* I made it!" I was out of breath. I knocked the door, but there were no answer. I tried again, but still with no answer. I was about to turn around and leave when I heard a crash.

Without thinking I open the door and I saw a group of 4 men trying to shoot Rosy Dell, I think. I ran in panic to save her, because I needed her alive.

"I need her! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I swing one of my arm out and yelled at them at the same time. When I did that the four men flew to the wall. I don't know what's happening to me.

I ran to the woman Rosy, "Are you okay, Rosy?"

"Yes, how do you know my name?" She asked me. "I'll answer that later I need to save you first."

I grab one of the men and killed him with his own gun. I shot the other fast so I could get this down, but I thought I killed everyone but I didn't. The man I didn't kill ran out.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sebastian and Ciel...

"You know where she is?" Ciel asked. "Yes, I know her sent." Sebastian said.

When they got to the house they saw Alyssa throwing those men to the wall.

"Sebastian, what is she? She can't be a demon...can she?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"I sense that she is a part of a demon but she is a part of...never mind I don't know that yet, I still trying to find out her other part, but I do know but I'm not sure." Sebastian said.

"Know what? What is she? Sebastian! Tell me!" Ciel was demanding Sebastian to tell him, when he was done Sebastian covered his mouth.

"Shh. You don't want Alyssa to hear us, do you?" Ciel shut his mouth.

* * *

I watched his run out of the house.

"Sorry about this...I'm Alena Norin, but I changed my name to Alyssa Novena. You were my mom old friend, right? Rosy Dell?" I asked her anxiously.

"Alena!? Oh dear! It been so long," She hugged me. "Isn't it your birthday?"

"Yes, it's my birthday today!" I was happy that she remembered my birthday all these years.

"I want to know more about my mother. My father never told me anything about her just only, she died giving birth to me..." I said sadly.

"Alena, she didn't die of giving birth to you, she was killed by your step father."

"My step father?" I ask in confusion.

"Your step father was the man you lived with, when you were a baby."

"Who is my real father then?" I asked. "Here let me tell you what really happened..."

"Your mother, her name was Kate Norin. She was a witch. She was a powerful witch. Your father he was a demon. If you ever heard, a witch can marry a demon, angel, grim reaper, witch, and human. We are like a main power source, haha. I'm a witch too. There's two different types of witch, a witch that worships the devil and one who keeps the earth balance. But one can change to another. Your mother was keeping the earth balance, she was great at that. It doesn't matter who you marry, really. Witches don't care, but if it's human, yes, they will care because if marrying a human, you will have to tell them that your a witch and if they don't believe you, you will have to show them or sacrifice your power. In your blood, you have a powerful one. You took over the witch part from your mom and even it doesn't show, you took the immortality from your father, so it will be harder for you to die, and that's a good thing. Your mother fell I love with that demon, Peter Latada. He was known to be a powerful demon in his family. They found each other in the human world and you know what happens, when people fall in love right? But she was already married with your step father. Your step father didn't know she was a witch, she lied to him. She had an affair. She was pregnant with your biological father, then you step father found out after your birth. Your mother told him not to kill her yet, she wants to die with the man she loved the most, because her husband was cold towards her. So she to be with Peter. She was the one who named you Alena Norin. She wanted you to keep her last name. She wished she could be there for you."

"So your saying that I'm a witch and a demon." I asked her. "Yes. you resemble more as your father." She chuckles.

"The moment when you slammed those men to the wall, I knew you were a witch. I see that a demon, had made you his mate, huh? And who is he?" She questions me.

"Well...his name is Sebastian Michealis. He's holding a contract with this boy Ciel Phantomhive." I said to her.

"Ooh, he must be handsome. Is he?" She was eager to know.

"Umm...well, I would say he's...umm more than handsome, but that's all I'm going to say!" My face was immediately red from telling her. I bet if Sebastian heard, he would be smiling at me seductively. That made me more redder than before. I covered my face with my hands.

"Ohhh? I see you LOVE him, back don't you?" She exaggerate the word 'love'.

"Okay, do you have any of my mother's stuff with you?" I asked her because I was eager to know.

"Well, Alena, I do but it's all spell books really." She scratched her head. "Oh...but I can use that to practice my magic and you can help me. Can you?" "I would." She smiled big and sweet.

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel Time...

"It's Alyssa's birthday. We should celebrate it." Sebastian asked his master if he could. "Sure, do what ever you want. Don't make a mess." Ciel agreed to it.

"So, Alyss-Alena?-Alyssa's a witch demon, then..." Ciel asked his butler. "Yes, I guess so." Sebastian had a little smile, like it was a good thing.

"Why are you smiling for?" Ciel looked at Sebastian. "She will being living with me forever." When he said that Ciel saw his eyes turned fuchsia.

"Why did you switched back to Alyssa to Alena, then to Alyssa?" Sebastian was wondering why his young master said that. "B-Because I don't know if I should call her Alena or Alyssa, now." Ciel was still confused a little. "Just call her 'Alyssa' not 'Alena' that's her old name." Sebastian said to him.

"But I did thought that witches were extinct...?" Sebastian questioned himself

"Alyssa's talking about me." Sebastian smirked at Alyssa's voice. "How do you know that? Move let me hear." Ciel pushed Sebastian away she he could hear too.

'Well...his name is Sebastian Michealis. He's holding a contract with this boy Ciel Phantomhive.' Alyssa was telling Rosy.

'Ooh, he must be handsome. Is he?" "Umm...well, I would say he's...umm more than handsome, but that's all I'm going to say!'

'Ohhh? I see you LOVE him, back don't you?'

"Why didn't Alyssa answer the last question?" Sebastian sounded disappointed.

"So, she does LOVE YOU." Ciel was laughing quietly so they couldn't be heard.

"Sebastian, let's go. If you want to start that birthday party. You have the time to buy her something." Ciel told him.

They quietly left the place.

* * *

Rosy, went upstairs to go grab my mother's things. I waited for her to come. My searched around the living room. Rosy comes down with a huge box of my mother's things. I was really excited to see what she has. She put down the box and I grabbed things out and looked at them.

"This how'd your mother and father looked like." She showed me the picture of them together, they look like a perfect couple. I kept looking at them, mostly my father. I do look like him A LOT.

"Theses are the spell books." She put the spell books in my hands. My mother had one big spell book. "Nobody could open this book. It had to be the a Norin blood line to open it." She explained to me.

"I'll open this later as my present." I smiled and then I hugged her to thank her for this. Then, I saw a letter that was noted to me? Rosy wasn't looking at me, she was busy doing something else at the moment. I took the letter and hid it in my front pocket.

"So, Rosy, can you teach me some magic?" I asked her. "Sure! Let's start." She replied happily. She helped he practice and I was getting a hang of it, I think I'm a fast learner in magic.

"Thank you for teaching me!" I bowed my head to her. She allowed me to keep my mother's stuff. It was happiness for me again.

"What are you going to do next, when you go home?" Rosy asked me a question.

"I'm going to go and visit my husband grave, after I put these stuff away." I said to her. I walked to the door, opened it and left.

* * *

When Alyssa left Rosy's house...

Rosy, went to go and checked the window if she was far enough from her house. Rosy was going to Rick, Alyssa's Step Father, to tell him what happened. When, she got there Rick, was waiting for her.

"Tell me what happened." Rick demanded. Rosy explained everything.

"Oh, so she changed her name to Alyssa Novena and she works for this kid Ciel Phantomhive."

"Yes, she does." Rosy sounded pleased about this.

"And now she's going to visit her late husband, that I killed. Let's go and we'll finish her off. Once and for all." Rick had an evil look to his face.

* * *

I open the manor's door and in the foyer, Mey Rin, Finny, Bard was running everywhere. Tanaka, was doing the same as usual, "Ho ho ho." I can never get used to that. I didn't want to know what's happening, so I went to my room and open my door.

I put everything away in my closet. I took out the letter that my mom wrote to me. I open the envelope and it said:

_Dear Alena,_

_I'm so sorry, that I felt you with that monster. You were my only light in this world, Alena. I don't regret giving life to you, you were a blessing to Peter and I. You Alena, are a witch demon. Your father was a demon and me, I was a witch. I give you this book for you to practice your magic, you are lucky that you are immortal, so you can live as long as you want. I wished that I could take you with me and we could die as a family, but I couldn't, I didn't want you to live a short life at birth. I caused you pain, suffering, and it's all my fault here. If I never had married that man in the first place and found your biological father first, we would be together. I bet you feel abandon, for all theses years, I'm sorry. I thought about myself, I was selfish, I told Rick to kill me and Peter if he wanted to, to take my pain and suffer away, and he said will. I told him not to kill you because you were a baby, I told him to put me in a orphanage house, but he said he will raise you. I know I sound so heartless of this letter, but I WILL PROTECT YOU, NO MATTER WHAT. IF YOU EVER MEET ROSY DELL, KILL HER FOR ME. SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE ALIVE. I HEARD HER VOICE FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR THAT SHE'LL KILL YOU. DO IT FOR YOU AND ME, DARLING. I have to hurry up this letter before, Rick can take this and rip this apart. Goodbye, if you ever want to see me, you have to link your feelings and connection to me and I'll show up in your dreams. We'll see each other one day._

After I read that I had drops of tears coming out of my eyes. "So, along Rosy wanted to kill me...I can do that, too. For my mother and I."

I looked at the book that my mother gave me and I left to tell the young master, that I'm heading out again.

To Be Continue


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: My Birthday Present Part: 2

* * *

I walked out of my room and make my way to the young master's study room.

"Young master, I'll be leaving again today." I looked very stern.

"Where will that be?" Ciel questioned me.

"My husband grave. Why do you question me?"

"I just want to know. We will come with, so we could talk to your late husband."

"But...fine" I felt defeated from losing an conversation to him. "Let's go."

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage." Ciel said

"Alyssa," Ciel turned to me,"happy birthday." Ciel smile at me. Oh MY! his smile is so CUTE, ADORABLE! I pinched his cheeks.

"Lesh gosh uvm meh." Ciel tried to talk when I was still pinching his cheeks. After a few seconds, I let go of his cheeks. "My god! Alyssa! Don't pinch me! I'm not a child no more!" Even though Ciel's angry he is still a child to me. "Let get going." Ciel walked out of the room.

* * *

We got out of the manor and walk towards the carriage. Sebastian, opens the door for us. Ciel went in first, then I. Sebastian, closed the door when he went inside.

"Young master, how do you know it's my birthday?" I asked him because I'd never told anybody.

"I do my research." I saw a smirk on his face.

"I knew something was weird about you when we first met you at the library." Sebastian was looking at her

"What do you mean?" I tried to sound calm but it had a hint of panic

"We know who you are, Alena." Ciel was looking at me

I straighten my back when his said my real name. "No one calls me, that no more."

"You are a witch and a demon mix together."

"Why do you care if I am?"

"No reason. I'm just surprise." Surprise my ass, Ciel.

"What's your reasoning why to go to the grave? I know you were lying to me." Ciel asked

"Fine, if you really want to know. I have unfinished business to do." I gave him a poker face

"What is that unfinished business? Killing your father?" Ciel smirk what Sebastian asked me

"Yes. I have to."

* * *

After our little conversation it ended there. Sebastian and the young master were talking. I was quiet and thinking what do to when I get there.

"Ciel." I called him by his name.

"You are not allowed to step foot out of this carriage, you too Sebastian. I have a bad feeling they will do something to you. If you try to fight them, Sebastian, your going to get yourself killed or hurt fast because us are powerful. Only the certain ones are. So I'm WARNING YOU do NOT come OUT. You will only come out when I come back." I raised my voice on some words. I didn't want them to get hurt because of me.

"Okay." That was the only word that Ciel had said to me, without a 'comeback'.

"For the time being I'll tell you a story about my family..." I explain, why I'm killing Rosy.

"I see now." Ciel puts his fist under his chin.

"Were almost there." I looked outside.

* * *

When we got to our destination, I got out of the carriage. I gave them a look that said 'Wait till I come back'. Then, I felt them.

I walk all the way to my husband's grave and there I saw the people I hated the most in the world.

"It been a long time, Alyssa..." My step father looked at me

"It has been." I scoffed at him "And you Rosy, you disgust me." This is the only day I would be cold towards the people I hate and will destroyed them.

* * *

At The Carriage With Ciel &amp; Sebastian...

"Do you really think she could handle it?" Sebastian is worried about her. He's shaking his leg because of that.

"Ooohhh! What a lovely day is it going to be! After that fight, it is time to reap those souls on the to die list."

"Sebastian...do you hear that? Is that!?" Ciel was talking to Sebastian. Just then, the carriage door swings out.

"Oh, Bessy! What a surprise to see you!" Grell's shark teeth was showing when he smile to them.

"What are you doing here, Grell?" Ciel asked the Reaper.

"I'm here to collect souls."

"Who's souls exactly?" Sebastian voice, you could a bit of anger in it.

Grell took out the To Die list and showed it to them.

"I'm gonna go watch the fight!" Grell was excited

"I know, Alyssa told us to stay, but I can't... Your coming to young master." Sebastian dragged Ciel along too.

The three of them were in a tree were people couldn't see them.

"I knew it! I knew something was weird about Alyssa's soul." Grell said

"How do you know?" Sebastian asked

"Because I'm a Grim Reaper of course. You could just tell. A lot of witches are dead or they gave up their magic." Grell replied back

* * *

Rosy comes running towards me. Rosy's using her spells at me. She was beating me. Why can't I use my power? I need it now. Do I not believe in myself? I kept running trying to dodge it. I saw flames in her hands, I stopped running

"No, I'm not going to run. My mother told me to kill you and I will, even if it means for me to die too, then I will." I made a grasping motion and turn my hand. I saw Rosy in pain. I didn't know I was doing, but I went with it. I used my other hand and did it to the other men that were there. They felt pain, I felt powerful. I kept moving my hand and it seems that their organs inside their bodies were hurting.

"I don't feel and pity for you. You will die, I will make YOU suffer like how you did to my mother!" I had an icy tone

"B-Boss... Her eyes are turning a p-pink color..." One of the men said to Rick. Oh, now I get the demon part.

"I don't always need magic, I have this" I went to one of the men and grabbed them, then ripped their organs. I look like a monster to them, I AM A MONSTER, when you turn me into on, you made me one, and do you regret it?

"I bet your thinking how bad I look. Well, it's because of you Rick, you turned me into a monster, rejected me, gave me no love, I bet you don't regret it. You'll die sadly." I walk to him.

Rosy tried to make my head hurt, but it didn't work. "Your power can't work on me. Like you said my mother was powerful didn't you said that? If I have her blood line then, I can kill you in a instant. Even though I'm a 'Balance of Earth Witch' I can use a darker magic, but I rather save my magic using and try my demons abilities."

"Hahaha! You do have your father's personalities." She was having funny laughing.

On the hand I was holding her, I twisted to the side more and she was screaming in agony "You shut up! No one will talk about my family like this." I twisted more till she died. I know I made sounded heartless, sadistic, or cruel is because you don't they didn't suffer like I did. They rather torture me, than anything else. HE killed my family, MY ONLY FAMILY I HAD!

"Now, it's your turn pops. I don't want to do this with magic...I rather do it by hands because even shooting me won't kill me. You have to try harder than that, to try to stop me. Now let's get started..." I had a smile planted on my face.

After the bloody fight, it was over. Now I can finally be happy? I didn't know what to do in my life now, after I killed him. I can try...to be happy then, right?

"What a wonderful show you did, Alyssa!"

That man voice...! Don't tell me... It's... Then I turned I saw Grell. I knew it, it was him.

"Your here to collect souls aren't you?" I asked lazily, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yes. I bumped into Sebas Chan and Ciel. They're up in that tree. We were watching you." He pointed

"Yeah, I know I could sense them. Even though I told them not to come...do they listen, no!? *sighing*" Rubbing my temples.

"You two can come out now. I knew you guys were here because I could sense you guys." I shouted out to that tree Grell was pointing at.

"Sorry Alyssa, I was too worried about you." He comes walking to me and hugging me. I didn't stop him, I wanted to be happy, I want to let go the pain, and I will.

"Jackson, will you let me move on? I know you would want me to be happy, that is the reason why I'm still living. I just want your blessing for me to let you go and be happy, starting to day even with him? Take care of our child, Jackson. I love you and I'll never forget you. You'll always be my first love." I whisper to the sky. I'm still in Sebastian's hug and I knew he heard it.

After our long-ish hug, we were watching their life time. See it were making me sick, what cruel people they were.

"Come on let's go home. We have an surprise for you." Ciel was talking to us, when Ciel was saying us he meant for me and Sebastian.

"Oohh! A surprise?! I want to come!" When Grell said that a man in glasses grabbed his red jacket

"Stop slacking off. Do your work." The man in the glasses said. He looked at me and his eyes went wide "Are you Alena Norin?"

"Y-Yes? But I don't like to be called that name it's now Alyssa Novena. And you are?" I looked back at him.

"William T. Spears, I'm Grim Reaper. Your mother was Kate Norin, right? And your father Peter Latada. They told me to give this to you, when I have a chance to encounter you. They gave me this when they close to death, when I grabbed it and they told me things to tell you, they died." He gave me this two rings, I bet it was my parents. And a letter? From my father...? I bowed to him

"Thank You" I smiled kindly. "Happy Birthday." He turned and dragged Grell back to work.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Sebastian, flaming up in jealousy or madness? Ciel as well saw his face too. We both laughed at the same time.

"What are you two laughing about?!" You could hear his anger. So maybe he was jealous, haha.

We walked to the carriage and sat in there.

I looked at the rings and letter. I opened the letter and it said:

_Dear Alena,_

_I'm sorry as your real father, I won't be there for you. I know your mother already wrote one for you. Even though you never had met us before, we will be watching every step you take. The things your mother and I regret is not letting you see us. Even thought all those years you lived with that brutal man, he will never learn how to love. Doesn't matter how far we are dead or alive, we love you so, so much never forget that. Please forgive us any of the pain we gave you, we didn't mean it. Here are two rings that your mother and I wore, and now I'm giving it to you. For the man you love and swear to be together, to thick and thin, bad and good. I know you will find the man you swear to be with till eternity. I give my blessing to you, even though I can't be here with you disagree on your man. The man that will make you happy, give you love, cherish you, be with you in your bad times, make you laugh, a family, just someone to give you love. This is my goodbye, grow up and be a successful person. I love you._

After reading that I cried just a little.

"Alyssa, what's wrong?" Sebastian was worried about me.

"It's just the letter my dad wrote to me that's all. It's touching to me." I said without evening looking at him.

"Your birthday will be great today. It will be a day you won't forget." Ciel said

"I'm sure it will. Hope, Mey Rin, Finny, Bard don't ruin it. Tanaka, he's the same old saying 'ho ho ho'" I giggled at the ending

* * *

We arrive at the manor. We walked to the front steps and when Sebastian opens it... POP, POP, POP, POP. I see confetti flying the four of them and the other two behind me said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" This time Tanaka wasn't his small self, he was in his normal butler. I was very happy that they care for me.

I come running to them in a group hug. "Thank you guys for *sniff* d-doing this for m-me!" My voice was shaking, my tears was coming done because they worked so hard for the party.

I went to Ciel and Sebastian "Thank You, Ciel for this!" I hugged him tight in appreciation

"Your killing me!" Ciel was gasping for air.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy!"

"And Sebastian, even though I called you a creep, pervert, I still love you!" Even though our height were way off his body 'ate' mine.

"Sebastian! Wait...!" he let go of my hug and was going to get the cake, but I called him "I want to give you this."

I handed him the rings. It had a carving said 'My Love, Our Memories, Our Dreams, With You' on the outside.

"My dad gave my this for this man I love, he wrote that the letter he gave his blessing to me to be with the man I love and that's you." I slipped the ring in his ring finger and he grabbed my ring and did the same. It felt like we were getting married. My face turned red after saying that. I turned my head when, he grabbed my face and kissed it lightly on my lips. That made me more redder than before. I use one of my hands and cover my mouth and the other hand lightly slapped him on the arm. He laugh at my action.

Sebastian brought the cake out and they all sang 'happy birthday' to me. I felt really honor, this is how a true family feels.

"Oh! You guys feel like my new family!" I was on the verge to cry again.

"Aww, don't cry again, Alyssa" Finny said patting my back for me.

"Were all here for you when you need us" Mey Rin said hugging me.

"Were not going anywhere." Bard messes my hair.

"Be happy, Miss Alyssa." Tanaka said then turned back into his small form.

"Were all family here." Ciel said with a smile that appears this day.

"Nothing would be the same if you were gone." Sebastian said and he made up do a group hug. I felt like I was dying so hard.

After our big hug. Sebastian cut the cake. The cake was beautiful. "Hey Bard, did you put some TNT in it?" I asked Bard because I knew he loves to play with explosions. "No. Mey Rin, Finny, Tanaka, and I worked together to make this cake.

* * *

After the party I went to my room. I got myself ready for bed as I did, I looked at the spell book that my mom pasted down to me.

"Thank you mom and dad, for this day. Even though your not here with me, I forgive you and I missed you. If I could hear you said 'happy birthday' or 'I love you' it would be the best present."

I laid down in bed and closed my eyes. Today it was the BEST day of my life. I made you wish come true, mom. I'm happy with the man I love, dad. Thank You... I drifted to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Spell Book

* * *

I was still sleeping. It felt nice to sleep like this. I spread my arms and legs out, so I could be comfortable, when I did my legs hit something. I was half-asleep still.

"My, my, aren't you going to wake up?"

I didn't want to wake up. I groaned because someone wouldn't stop poking me on my butt. I use my hand and hit it away, but it kept poking my butt. I already knew it was Sebastian. I didn't want to wake up, so I turn to my side.

I can feel something crawling up my bed. Feeling one side of my bed being pressed down, when he's crawling to me. I cover my face by turning my head to the pillow.

I felt a dent next to me, so I turned to my other side, the opposite side of Sebastian. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. His face is next to mine. He planted a kiss on my cheek.

I turn over to Sebastian's chest and pretended to sleep still. I just wanted to be like this just a little longer.

"You know you can't be sleeping this long." He whisper to me and kissed my head.

I wrapped my arms around Sebastian, signaling him that I was awake. "I just wanted to stay like this just a little longer...But we can't." I frown in his chest.

"I know." He stokes my hair and lightly pressing my head to his chest.

He lets me go and sits up from the bed, as well I do too. I get off of my bed and walk to the dresser where I wear my maid outfit. I grab the uniform, but I would usually strip in this room, but I have to go to the bathroom because he's here. I begin to walk to the bathroom...

"Stop. Change here." Sebastian is still in the bed, he's dressed in his butler outfit already. You could already see his smirk.

"No." Giving him a look of no.

"Why?" He gets off of the bed and starts walking towards me with his smirk still on his face.

He's right in front of me looking into my eyes. I tilt my head to look at him.

"Because I said so" I made a confidence look at him.

"I don't take 'no'." He snake his arms around my back and undo my night gown.

"H-Hey!?" I backed away from him and went to the bathroom and change.

I walked out of the bathroom and there Sebastian, waiting here.

"Come on. We might attend to the young master." He gesture his hand for me to go.

"I almost forgot!" I went to grab my mother's spell book so I could show it to Ciel. Then we left my room.

* * *

We walk side by side in the hallways that leads to the young master's bedroom.

Sebastian walks with the tea cart and I, I'm holding the spell book.

When both of us got there, the young master was already awake."What took you guys so long!?" The young master was furious. To me it was cute. "Do you really want to know?" Sebastian has a look that made the young master blushed red.

I slapped Sebastian on the arm "HEY! Don't give him the wrong idea. He is still a kid, you know?"

"I'm not a kid!" Ciel objected, "Would you rather be called a kid or a baby?" I arched my eyebrows at him.

"I rather be called none of those!" He doesn't have to be so serious about it.

"Okay, okay. But I have something I want to show you." I tried to calm him down by saying 'okay' but I needed to change the subject.

"And what is it?" He questioned me "It is my mother spell book. I wanted you two to see it with me, when I open it."

The book had vines covering it, it had a lock on it where I have to put my blood in it. It's really old looking.

After Sebastian, dressed up Ciel, we went to his study room. Sebastian's preparing tea again.

I gave the book to Ciel to look at. "How do you open this?" He looked at me. "I have to use my blood to open it." "How do you know?" "Don't ask. Just don't."

"Sebastian, is that a knife?" I ask him. "Yes, why?" He look at me.

"I need it." I walk to the cart and grab the knife and cut my palm. I held the knife in between my hand and pulled the knife back. My hand was bleeding a lot. I walk to the book and let my blood drip on the locket.

When my blood dripped on the locket, the vines shrivels then broke off of the book. The locket kept of turning like it was making a code. We all huddle around the book and watching what's going to happen. The locket stopped moving and it open by it self. I open the book and saw packs of papers in the first place.

"What is this?" Ciel eyes roam over these paper

"I think it's my mother's." I grabbed one and read it out loud

"'He was loyal to me because I killed his enemies. He made many enemies and his friends were evil nobles. He even had a reaper too. Vincent Phantomhive and Rachel Phantomhive were very kind. Vincent was a gentleman to everyone. Rachel was extremely kind just like him. I remember how Vincent would tell me to kill these people off because I was A powerful witch. And then I knew I was pregnant. I knew if my husband knew this he would kill me off. I told Vincent to protect my baby and watch over her and don't let Rick touch her or hurt her. He promised me. I know he keeps his promise.'" I finished reading the letter or paper if you call it.

"Y-You knew my father and mother?" Ciel didn't look at me in the eyes,

"Yeah I think. It's pretty blurry. All I remember that is he was a good man. He used to visit me when I was a little girl, but when they had you they stopped. Then years later when I was 20 years old, I heard that they died in the manson with the kid, but you weren't dead. That's good. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here." Ciel didn't reply back to me, he turned away from me.

"I should take my leave." I bowed, grabbed my book then left the room.

* * *

I got out of the room and started to pace my walk faster, "Did I say something wrong to make him angry at me?" I walk till I hit someone.

"O-oh I'm sorry!" I bowed to that person who I hit, "Alyssa! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T SEE YOU!" That voice...! It's Mey Rin!

"Mey Rin! Where are you going?" I questioned her

"I'm going shop at the London area." She explained to me

"OH! I'm coming too! Wait for me!" I ran to my room to get change and put my book away.

We both were walking to the carriage. I open the door and went inside first then Mey Rin, she closed the door. The carriage started to move. Mey Rin and I were talking in the carriage,

"Are you and Sebastian dating?" I eyes went huge from her word 'dating' and I immediate blushed red.

"W-where did you get that from!?" I sounded so shock

"Well, he likes to flirt with you and mess around with you and your face is red too." She had this look on her face, I don't want to explain what kind of face she's making.

The carriage stopped then we got out. We both went together to stores and buying supplies for the manor. We went to the women clothing's store,

"Oh! Mey Rin look at this dress!" I grab her and showed her this dress.

"This will look good on you." I put it in front of her and examining it on her.

"This does look good on you! You should buy it." I look at her

"No, this dress I can't wear." She protest to me.

The dress is a lilac color with white flower printing designs, it was off the shoulder style, it wasn't a puffy dress, the shoulder were puffy like, the bottom you can see little laces sticking out. I told her to buy it, but she wouldn't. So, we look around for other dresses. I spotted this light yellow flowy dress, the dress design had swirls at the bottom of the dress, the swirls were elegant, the sleeves were to my elbow at the end it had little white lace. I decide to buy the dress. So I did. We both left the store.

When we were walking to our carriage, these groups of men start to come towards us. "Hey ladies, want to hang out with me?" This guy start walking to us,

"What are beautiful women doing here alone? I can give you company?" This other guy start to come. These men started to come to Mey Rin and I.

"Sorry, you should leave I don't want you here!" I had to sound rude so they could go away, sounding polite makes them more attractive. We started to walk away when one of the men grabbed my hand and pulled me close to them.

"L-let go! RUN! MEY RIN RUN! I'll catch up at the manor I teach them a lesson!" I yelled at her to go

"No! I won't!" She didn't run

"GO NOW THAT"S AN ORDER FROM ME! I'LL BE FINE!" She left to go to the carriage.

"So a girl want to play with us?" The man asked me

"Fuck no! Who would!?" I glared at them.

"Let my woman go." A husky voice was coming behind me.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked him.

"S-Sebastian!?" I turned my head and see him, I run to him and the man who was holding my hands, let go. I ran into his chest.

"Thank god! You came!" I hugged him.

"No one touch my woman" Sebastian starts to crack his knuckle, "I shall not let anyone touch her again. I will destroy you." He showed his nice smile to them and beat them up.

"Sebastian, how you know I was here?" I was looking at him,

"Because I was looking for you everywhere in the manor. I asked everyone too, but Finny said that he saw you with Mey Rin." He stopped walking and turned to me and cup my face.

"How about Mey Rin? Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. I bumped into her while finding you, she told he what happened." He said to me, then kissing my forehead.

"You know I was worried about you, Alyssa?"

"Uh...Yeah? I think...?" I didn't know how to reply back to him.

"Come on, let's go home." Sebastian pulled his hands away from me and snaked his arm to my waist. Then we walked home together.

* * *

When we got to the manor, Mey Rin comes running to me, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Mey Rin was so concern about me

"Yes, I'm fine. Sebastian saved me." I smiled at her.

I walk to Sebastian's room because Sebastian told me so and I wanted to, too. I already put my stuff away and grabbed my night clothing to wear and brought my spell book too. I sat on his bed for a while, then I walk to the closet and open what he has in it. When I did, CATS comes jumping out from the closet and onto me. I was surprise, shock, and confuse. Why does he have cats in his closet. The kitties were rubbing their heads on me... I froze still because I wasn't good with cats only dogs.

Sebastian walks in the room and saw his kittens out from the closet.

"What happened?" Sebastian comes towards me and grabs his kitten and press the paws of the kitty, I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Pff hahahaha! Y-you look so cute!" I fall on my back and laugh loud. The one of his kitten walks on my stomach to my chest and laid there.

"I'm the one who's suppose to do that" Sebastian pretending to act like a child to me. He grabbed his kitten and put it in the closet and I changed quickly, and crawl on the bed to lay down. When I laid down, Sebastian comes climbing on top of me and puts his head on my breast. I wasn't surprise. I grabbed my book that my mother gave me and opened it, I look threw the whole book and it had a lot of spells that I need to practice.

"There's a lot of spells I need to know. Ugh" Sebastian chuckles on me. He kissed my chest all over, I was giggling because it tickles

"Stop it! Stop it! It tickles! Ha! Ha! Stop! People will hear us!" I couldn't stop laughing

"Okay then, I will stop." He did stop. I felt very tired from laughing.

"I'm going to sleep okay?" I look at him sleepy and smile weakly. "Goodnight" He kissed my forehead and grabbed the covers and pull it on us. I fell asleep fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Demon Hound Dog

'Alyssa, Alyssa, wake up! It's your mother and father. You have connected us with your dream; we will help you and guide you. You are just as loyal as I, when I was serving Vincent Phantomhive. I will help you get information. I will visit you in your dream. Time is running up, you are waking up!'

I got up and I see Sebastian getting ready. I jump off the bed and started to get ready too. After we were done getting ready, we walked out of the room and headed to the young master's room to wake him up.

"Sebastian, I had a dream." I remembered it clearly

"What was your dream about?" He was still walking without eye contact. He would always look at me when I'm talking….But why now?

"It was about my mother talking to me about I connected them in my dream and they will help solves things, and information. That's all." It was pretty awkward after my talk.

We both walked in silence, no one made a sound only the tea cart did. Why? Why? Are you not talking to me? You'd would always flirt or do what you always do with me and now you're not. I felt a little heartbroken from that, but covering up my emotion, right now would be the best choice. I bet he won't notice my behavior, would he? Nah he wouldn't because he's acting weird right now. Could he be hiding something from? I walked ahead of Sebastian; I didn't pay attention that I hit the door. I was in my thoughts too much and didn't care what I hit.

"Be careful! Pay attention to your surroundings!" He was irritated so fast. What triggered him to be like this? He wouldn't get angry fast. What's wrong with him?

He opens the door. He went to go get Ciel ready, I tried to help but he would let me not even once. He would tell me to back off or something else, so I stood at the doorway. Waiting for Sebastian to get the young earl ready. Even though he said he would do it, I got mad so I stormed out of this room.

"I bet he didn't care that I left, why would he? He is just a sadistic demon that has no feeling of love…" Tears were streaming down my face, my voice was angry, but I kept my voice low as possible. I walked to the garden to see what Finny is up to.

"Hey Finny! What are you doing?" My voice cracked a little due to crying a bit, my eyes were puffy red.

"Oh? Alyssa? Are you okay?" He was worried about me. Just by looking at my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembered how you guys worked so hard on my birthday… I won't forget it. It made me teared up again just even thinking about it." I put on a lie with a fake smile, telling them I'm fine.

"We tried our hardest not to mess up because Sebastian wanted to do it." REALLY? That bassturd….. I feel like I should hate him right now. He's been cold towards me this morning. "Can I help you with anything?" I wanted to do something to him off my mind,

"Yes, you can help me tend these flowers over there. And I will do these over here." He pointed where I should go it was like a Greenhouse.

I walked to the green house, I open the door and most of the flowers in here were dying. "Wow don't anybody come here and take care of these plants?" I sighed to myself….. Wait! I have the spell book with me it's in my apron pocket. I took it out and open my book. "Where is it…. To revive the plants to life…."

I'm flipping the pages to find the right spell. "Aha found it! Now I have to concentrate to make it happen." I was chanting the words, concentrating hard to make it work. I felt powerful…. I like it. When I was done chanting it, I open my eyes to see the plants revived. I felt good about myself from doing this.

"I should practice more witchcraft." I walked out of the Greenhouse because my job was finished. "Finny, I'm done! It was easy." I smiled cheerfully at him.

"Thanks for helping me." I walked off. Mey Rin, starts running to us in her casual clothing and saying that were going on a trip.

I was in the same carriage with Ciel and Sebastian. Could this get any worse? Ciel notice my quietness.

"Why are you so quiet?" He was just looking at me "Because I'm tired, overthinking….." I really didn't want to talk. Sebastian and Ciel talking as usual.

I will be reading the spell book. The carriage stopped and I looked to see the village…

"What the…. This is Houndsworth." I mutter to myself. Sebastian seems to not care for me. I heard Finny, Mey Rin, and Bard screaming.

"I forgot to tell you one thing: this is the planned construction site for the resort." Ciel told the servants.

"Young master…" They all sounded disappointed or scared? I kept on glancing at Sebastian but there's no way he's avoiding me, right? Is he?

"Hey, I found the first villager!" Finny was pointing at an old lady. "Stop the carriage, Tanaka!" The carriage stopped "I'll help you out there, Granny!" He said to the old lady.

"N-No, Finni! If you're not careful, the baby will—"Mey Rin didn't get to finish her sentence because Finny grabbed the baby stroller over his head. "What?" Finny looks all happy helping the old lady with that baby stroller, then he stopped and put down the baby stroller.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Finny apologize "Is the baby alright?!" Mey Rin was worried about the baby. Then, Mey Rin and Bard saw it wasn't a baby, it was a skeleton.

"The child was eaten by it." The old lady walked away and the three servants' faces were shocked and confused looking. Sebastian, Ciel, and I were just watching what was happening.

I didn't want to listen what was Ciel saying, so I listen what she was singing 'The white dog is a good dog, The disobedient black dog is a bad dog, Lullaby, the sun sets, Lullaby and good night, If you don't go to sleep the dog will come down here, He'll gobble down your flesh down to the bone.' It sounded creepy. What is the meaning of this song? Is she talking about the village? Sebastian was just looking where the old lady was.

When we got in the village, it looked run down. It looks like it was haunted or something. Seeing dogs caged up. I was looking at the man who was teaching the dog things. I looked back into my spell book. I didn't really care where I'm at, at least I get to read this and practice it. Even though Sebastian was talking to Ciel, I didn't want to take part of it. Ciel did notice my behavior in the beginning, but like I care. Peeking to look at the village, they all had weapons? You could say…? "Woof" Ciel? He just 'woof' didn't he?

"Young master, why did you woof?" My voice was flat with no emotion, I didn't take my eyes off the book when I asked him.

"Didn't you listen? Sebastian isn't fond of dogs." He explained himself

"No, I don't listen. I'm pretty busy with this spell book." I still didn't take my eyes off this book. I could tell that Sebastian was looking back at me.

When we got there, this woman with gray hair was asking if we were The Earl Phantomhive. She said Barrymore Castle. I'm hearing Mey Rin, saying that she's beautiful. Yes, she is but there's something weird about her, she seems so pure…? Heavenly like… I shook my head because I didn't want to think about it too much or else I'll get mad over her beauty. I looked behind me and I see Finny blushing. Ooh someone is in love with her. Eww, but aww, so cute. I smirked at him and turn forward, reading my book again.

Ciel, Sebastian, and I follow the maid to her master's office.

"Why the fuck, he has animals heads in this room." I mutter to myself. I did sound angry somehow when saying it. Then, I heard a scream of pain. I saw the man was whipping her. I felt sorry for her, so I went and grabbed the man by the arm where he held the whip.

"Stop it!" I raised my voice at him. I grabbed his wrist, I squeezed it. He was wincing in pain because I was close up the blood stream and almost breaking his wrist, till Ciel told me to let go. I think I released my anger at him just a little, only a little. If I did released my anger I could have set this place on fire. I walked away from the man and stood next to Ciel.

Ciel introduce himself to the man. The maid name Angela, she was scared. I could tell not by the way she's trying to take the cup and shaking, the way of emotion. I could sense her emotion, her fear towards her master. Sebastian whisper to her ear. I was jealous, you could say. I haven't been jealous since Jackson died. Only at my friends, but that was different. It was the man that… I like? Love? Don't know. I didn't want to show much emotion, so I kept it shut. When I go to my room I may release my anger, I don't know yet. Why is Sebastian, so nice towards women and when it comes to me, it's different now. He doesn't even talk to me, he acts like I'm not even there, am I a ghost to him? This hurts. I will keep my head low then.

I know Ciel know I'm acting weird, but he won't ask me and that's good. Is Sebastian still wearing his ring? I looked at his hand and he wasn't. But I am… I wanted to run to get out, so I made an excuse "Young master, I'm going to check on Mey Rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka, if they are doing alright." "Yes, you may leave."

When I left I didn't turn back. I don't want to. He gave me enough pain already. I did check how they were doing, they were getting the luggages

"Hey, let me help you guys." I grab one of the luggages in the carriage and it was Sebastian. I took his and went to the room assigned room that we had. I put his luggage in his room. Instead of leaving I open his luggage to find the ring I gave him. There! I grabbed it and took it with me. I know he has a sharp eye but he won't notice that it's gone would he.

I went to see where Mey Rin was and the others. I saw them talk to Angela. They saw me. "Hey, Alyssa, come join us!" Finny said gesturing his arm to make me come. They were explaining things to me about Angela. I pretended to sound amused, even though Angela knew I was faking.

I know somethings wrong about you, Angela… You are SOMETHING. I'm having assumption. She is not a witch, vampire, or werewolf. She can't be a demon because she looks different…. Could she be a…! Angel! That's right an Angel. I know she is an angel, but I need more proof. I won't be telling anybody. Her master was calling her. Bye! Even though I didn't say it.

It was night time. I went to my room and started to study magic. I opened my book and chanted words. I couldn't really concentrate because I was mad. When I did the spell it didn't work.

"I need to calm myself." But I couldn't. I kept looking at the flower at the table in my room I made it died just by looking at it hard. I walk to the vast where I killed that flower. I grabbed it and burned it to thin air, I watched it. How fast the fire evaporated the dead flower. That is just like love or maybe a demon.

Tears were streaming my face not because I wasn't sad it was because I was mad. I threw the vast at the floor. I couldn't control my emotion, this never had happen before. Am I going crazy? Maybe I am…? Someone came in and it was Sebastian.

"Is everything okay?" He was at the entrance of the door.

"Go away…" I didn't want to see him now. I walk to the door and slam it. I forgot that he's more powerful than I am. I'm only immortal, not powerful like him. I only got the magic from my mom and immortality from my dad. He opens the door fast, I took a few steps back from his action. I turned around to go to bed. I didn't care to clean up the vast right now.

I blew the candle out. And I closed my eyes to sleep. He closed the door. I could tell he was cleaning up my mess. I don't get why you are pushing me away like that, should I do that too? Maybe I should like in the beginning. So, it will be then. If he will ignore me than I will to. Sebastian went somewhere. A few minutes later I heard howling, but that isn't going to stop me from sleeping, so I fell back asleep again.

'My dear, Angela, she is an angel. Don't tell anybody, no one will believe you now. Maybe Sebastian has he reasons why he's pushing you away. Don't think like that. I knew in my heart he will protect you from danger, you will protect Sebastian and Ciel.'

I woke up. I looked at my surrounding. I got off the bed and started to put on my casual dress. It was a short sleeve dress, the dress reached to my ankles, I wore brown boots with it, and I put over a jacket to over my arms. I walked out of my room to find Mey Rin and the others. I walked outside to find them

"What a horrible trip." I think that was Bard

"Yes, yes." That was Mey Rin voice.

"Hi-" I saw Sebastian talking to them. So, I turned around I don't want to see that jerk.

"Good morning Alyssa!" It was Finny's voice. So I turned around

"Good morning!" I walked to them just for NOW.

"You weren't with us last night were you?" Bard asked

"No. I was sleeping."

"Even over that howling?!" Mey Rin got off from her stop and is shaking my shoulders, "Yes… What happened?" I looked at all of them, even Sebastian. "I'll tell you what happened." Sebastian explained to me. "That's stupid!" I said to all of them.

We were at the beach you could say. The other servants went to swim, but I didn't. I was next to the earl, reading the spell book for more practice. "Aren't you going to swim, Alyssa?" Sebastian was looking at me "No. I'm busy with this." I showed him the book.

Ciel and Sebastian went to talking again. Sebastian left to do his job from Ciel's order. "How long are you going to avoid Sebastian?" Ciel was looking at me "I don't know. It was him first. He wouldn't even look at me nor talk to me yesterday for some reason. So I won't."

"How long are you going to study your book?"

"Until, I finish it. Knowing all the spells. I'm still working on it. Now I need to go somewhere to do it." I got up from sitting down

"Come on, Ciel. Your following me, I can't leave you alone if Sebastian isn't here." I grab the earl from his seat

"Unhand me!" He was making it a big deal over this.

"I could just leave you in the other servant's hands, would you want that?" I questioned him.

"No..." "Then, let's go. Hey you guys, the young master and I have somewhere to go. We'll be back soon." They said okay and we left.

Ciel, followed me. I was walking to an area that nobody can see us. "Okay, I can start now" I chanted the words and I did the spell. I did a lot of them.

"Wow, I'm surprise." Ciel was smirking at me. "I can kill anybody even immortals. Don't even say 'like Sebastian'."

"How do you know I was going to say that?"

"Because I do." I practice the entire spell that I learned from the book "I'm finished the whole book."

"You did?! It been only a day maybe and you finished!" Ciel looked so dumbfounded

"Haha, yes, I did. It takes a lot of concentration to do these spells." I ruffled his hair and hugged him.

"Why are you hugging me?" He was confused why I hugged him

"I just feel like it. I feel like I could just treat you like a baby, because I couldn't have my baby any more, it died a long time ago. Can't you let me spoil you and treat you like you were my own son? I know your family died in a fire and you don't have any family left, only Elizabeth because she's your fiancée and cousin. And I really want to protect you like how my mother protected Vincent Phantomhive and even died knowing that she was loyal to him till the end and he knew that as well." I looked at him, I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I am going to be like my mother. Serving you till the end." I bowed down to him.

"Come on, let's go." I grab his hand and walk back to the beach.

"Why are you not talking to me?" I questioned him because he hasn't spoken yet,

"Because…. I don't know what to say now." Ciel was still speechless

"It's fine. I know this is hard to understand now, learning this from me. My mother was a very close friend of your father. Vincent would always ask my mother to kill his enemies." Ciel looked at me "Really?"

"Yep! So, if you need me to kill anybody, I will." I smiled at him.

We got back to the beach, but something caught our attention. A crowd of people gathering. We all wanted to see what was happening. We were seeing a dog getting attacked by other dogs. I looked around us and I see Finny, he was shaking.

"Are you okay, Finny?" I was very concern about him, I move my hand to his shoulder and "Stop… You can't do this… This poor thing!" Finny shouted and ran to a big wooded stick that was dug deep into the ground. He picked it up and ran to the poor dog that was getting attack. He swung the wooded stick at the dogs that were attacking the poor dog.

We ran to him "Finny!" We were worried about him, we gather around him.

"They got in the way. They interrupted our holy punishment. They're more than bad dogs! There are bad dogs! Punish the bad dogs! Punish the bad dogs!" The crowd was saying to us.

"No one will hurt them! If you are going to punish us you will have to get to me first!" I looked at Ciel and them, then to the crowd of people. Ciel knew what I meant. "Let the dogs go and attack her!" one of the people said and they unleashed the dogs.

"Bad dogs should be punish like this." I gave those dogs a glare and they were hurting in the inside. I was killing their internal organs. I walk towards the dogs

"Bad dogs should get punish, like you all! All of you are bad dogs! These dogs will die by my hands! Say goodbye to your dogs because I just killed them…" I the dogs died right in front of me.

"I might as well do the same thing to you, like I did to the dogs. Would you want that?" I really was being evil right now. I was out of character right now, when it comes to using my magic. I could tell the crowds were afraid of me. Sebastian came right on time and told what really happened.

Wow, I'm surprise he knows his facts when left us at the beach. It wasn't even that long. The crowd was furious that Henry lied to his own villagers, so now they are blaming on Henry because of him that, James is dead. I looked at the poor dog that was attacked "Now you may go rest in peace with your owner."

I kissed the dog as the dog closed it eyes. I felt really bad that we couldn't save this dog fast or more as I, I am the powerful one but I can't just release my power just like that. Finny went to the owner and said almost the same thing like I did and hugged it.

"This is why I hate dogs." Sebastian looked at Finny hugging the dog. I hit Sebastian "We get it, you don't like dogs. You don't have to repeat yourself again." I walked away from him.

At the castle everything was fine now. Then I heard screaming when I was about to head up stairs. I ran to where the screaming came from, it was from down stair in the cellar. I see Mey Rin on the ground. Most of the servants were here. We all looked were she was pointing at and we see…. Blood and a hole in the cell. Ciel and Sebastian came in running over where we were and saw what happened. Then, lastly Angela did too.

"Lord Barrymore!" She said. We heard knocking from the main door, we check who was there and a man was there. "Th-The great demon hound!" The man was terrified.

We ran to the location where the man told us. We saw the villagers chanting together singing the dog song. "What happened?" Sebastian said.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bard touched the man on the shoulder. Lighting flashed then, we saw Henry's body. Sebastian and Ciel gave each other looks and Sebastian walks towards the body, examining it. The villagers were saying for the great hound to forgive them what they had done. Angela fainted in a blink of an eye, Finny ran to her if she was okay.

We were with the earl in a room. We were talking about if Angela was okay, then the villagers. After the talk we all went to our separate ways. I went to my room.

The next day, I went to the place where we would always eat. Just by looking at Finny he looks horrible. You can see his dark circles under his eyes. I was just observing what's happening, when Angela was trying to touch Finny he backed away from her. Ha, that's funny. Finny likes her, why not now? Making excuses, now. Tell her that you're just sick, sure she will believe it. Finny ran out of this room fast like lighting, just like yesterday. Mey Rin stood up ran chased after him

"I'm coming too, Mey Rin!" I just wanted to tag along.

The three of us ran into the dining room saying that we can't find Angela. Even though I don't really care, but have to act like I do. She picking herbs now?! Really! I demon hound is out there and she don't care? Bard, Mey Rin, Tanaka, and Finny were going to find Angela and they left. I stood there looking where they ran off at the window. I was with the earl and Sebastian.

"Well? What color is your blood?" Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Hahahaha!" I'm laughing at what Ciel had asked. They were talking about something I didn't really want to listen to.

Ciel, Sebastian, and I went where Finny and the others were at. Finny was about to get pounded by the demon paw, but Sebastian saved him. Sebastian took out a dog food treat. He was fighting the demon dog and then showing it love by giving it treats. He would call it rewards and punishments, when he said that his eyes turned to a fuchsia color. Everybody was confused plus amusement and I was just laughing to death because you don't see this every day. Sebastian and the demon dog went down to the ground. We all crowded where Sebastian and the dog fell. Then Ciel told him to get out. When, he did hot water start flying up. At the top of the water, Sebastian was holding the demon dog that was not a man.

The man licked Sebastian and Mey Rin nose was bleeding. I chuckled at her.

"Pluto!" Angela called out to the demon…? I guessed. Pluto jumped off of Sebastian and ran to Angela and he was licking her face. Angela was explaining about Pluto. Pluto is going be with Sebastian.

"Haha! Would this get any better now?" I was happy "And Alyssa!" Shit… She gave me a look that said 'you too' because I was laughing.

"Damn it…" Sebastian is now laughing at me. I punch Sebastian arm "Shut up!"

We were at the bridge with our carriages. Angela brought Pluto with her and Pluto had a collar on. Why does Pluto has to be naked? I cover my eyes with my hand. I walked to the carriage and sat in the seat. Then, we left this place.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Photograph and Coldness

Riding back from the village to the manor was a long ride to me. Sebastian and I were still not talking; it feels like were nobody's. Just STRANGERS. I'm in just in my room I didn't want to get out of my room. I'm just hurt, but I need to forget it. All that moments that we had together…. I feel stupid, for falling for him. Was it better for me if I just let go and die?

That time when Grell was chasing me and I got sick. I was ready to be with my family, but killing my father was worth more than dying. If I did die, I wouldn't know my mother or biological father. Love... What is love now? Sebastian, are we friends? Just a worker that you'd played with? Or worst we're nothing. You took off the ring I gave you, Sebastian. I care for you, I have feelings for you. I don't even know now… Did I love you or like you. Why do you have to push me? You broke down my walls, I trusted you?! This is why I don't get close to people. Thinking about this I was about to cry. My eyes were watery, everything was blurry, but my tears did fall.

"Alyssa, the young master wants us." Mey Rin opens the door and saw my eyes watery and red a little.

"Why are you crying?" She came closer to me.

"Oh, remember the dog that died from other dogs attacking him. It still saddens me. No worries, I'll forget it soon." I had to lie. Build up my walls again.

"Let's go to the young master." We walked out of the room and headed to the young master.

All of the servants stood in front of the young master. Ciel has a job for us? What kind of job? Mey Rin, Finny, and Bard were hugging each other because they weren't getting fire. Ciel took out a camera out of his desk "

This is a camera said to have been in the famous Talbot's collection. It's got a story to it. It was missing some time, but I heard it was coming up at auction and went to great pain to get it." He was explaining himself.

"Talbot…?" All of us were confused. Then, Tanaka turned into his adult form and explained what we didn't get. Ciel was ready to take a picture of Finny,

"Shall we take a shot to test it out? Don't move. Exposure takes ten seconds." While the other were talking,

"Finny, calm down. Your body is shaking too much." I was telling him because he looked so uncomfortable. After Ciel was done taking his picture, we did some chemical doing so we could see the picture.

When we looked what he had and it was a bird? He told us why he had a bird on their, is because he took care of it and it died. What a sad story, Finny. I didn't want to tell him that.

"Ah, I forgot. The only loved ones that the camera will show are otherworldly beings… in other words, the dead." Tanaka didn't tell us this before, Finny took he picture. Hmm? I wonder if I took mine, would I have my husband and my child. The other sounded scared, but I wasn't. It would be painful for me, if I did do it…. "

The photo contains the otherworldly being you remember most fondly: in other words, someone dead." Ciel said. Mey Rin and Bard were screaming a bit. "Like anyone would believe such an occult story in the 19th century!" Bard was scared. "Amazing, yes! What an outstanding camera!" Mey Rin was happy, somehow? I turned my head to look at Finny and he was crying over his poor birdie. I was mostly quiet; I didn't feel like to talk. Ciel is making us take a picture of Sebastian!? Really? Why now!? I don't want to… I'll just stay with Ciel and the other can do it.

They all left. "Why aren't you going?" Ciel was looking at me.

"You already know. I don't want to go near him." I was still mad.

"You can't be mad at him forever, remember he's immortal."

"I'm immortal too! We'll both live long…." I looked down.

"Is he just playing me?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because he is your BUTLER! Shouldn't you have a bond or something?"

"Yeah we do"

"Never mind. I will find something to occupy myself." I left Ciel alone.

I was walking around, like a lost person in a maze.

"I don't have anything to do…" I looked outside and I saw Pluto.

"Pluto! I almost forgot about you. Maybe we could have some fun, right?" I walked outside to find Pluto. I saw Finny trying to pull Pluto and Mey Rin and Bard just watching Finny pulling Pluto.

"Finny, let me take care of Pluto for you. You guys go ahead and try to get a picture of Sebastian." I was walking towards them. "You will?!" Finny was looking at me "Yes, I will." I grabbed the leash. I took Pluto to the garden; they didn't tell me what to do with Pluto, so why not play with him.

"Pluto….Pluto, come here, let me play with you." He was still in his demon dog form. I was scratching his head,

"Are you a good boy, Pluto? If you are can you turn into your human form?" He opens his eyes; he knew he would have to listen to me because of Angela. Pluto jumps on me and starts to snuggle with me.

"*giggling* ahahah… It tickles, Pluto. *starts laughing* Pluto stop it! Ahaha." I hugged Pluto between my chests.

"How you are you?" I was talking to Pluto in a baby voice and ruffling his hair.

"I'm so lonely, you know? Maybe you can be the only friend I have…" I looked down; Pluto licked my cheek to cheer me up.

"Hehe. I know you're trying to cheer me up, but that won't work. I need him, but he don't need me *Sniff*" My voice started to crack.

"Come on, let's go somewhere." I didn't know, where I wanted to go, I'd just wanted to get away from the manor, right now.

We were walking in the forest, but don't know where. "You know, Pluto, I never explore places by myself because I was told not to when I was little. They always told me to it a cruel world. I've always had to be with someone, you know? Now exploring with you, I think I have no sense of direction…. Where did we come from?"

I looked around me "Pluto? Pluto? Where are you?" I was getting scared, I know I rather be alone instead of having friends and them betraying me, maybe, but this is not what I mean 'alone'.

"Pluto was just here with me? Where did he go? Did he go back to the manor without me?" My eyes were looking everywhere in panic. I'm panicking!

"I-it's getting dark and it will get cold…" Why am I scared? It's just outdoors, I shouldn't panic…

"I should keep calling Pluto. I just need to calm myself."

"Pluto! PLUTO! PLUTO WHERE ARE YOU!?" I kept calling Pluto. I knew it he left me. I was in the forest, it was getting dark, cold, blackness everywhere, and the only light I have is the full moon.

Meanwhile at the manor…

After Lau's plans of getting Sebastian's pictures taken failed. Pluto went home by himself without Alyssa. Sebastian order Pluto to burn the picture of Sebastian and Ciel and gave him a treat. Sebastian took a picture of Ciel, him, and Pluto. "Hmm, where's Alyssa? I haven't seen her all day? Maybe she's sleeping" He shrugs it off and brings the young master to his bedroom.

Back to Alyssa...

"S-so c-cold…" I was freezing to death. I was puffing smoke of cold air. I was trying to warm myself, but it didn't work out well. I arched my back forward and bend my knees to my chest. I'm only wearing my maid outfit, at least its long sleeve. I could feel the temperature dropping every minute I'm here… Something is going to kill me, maybe. I wore the two rings that I gave one to Sebastian and one for myself. I chuckled to myself

"I bet he thinks I'm sleeping. But no I'm out here have no sense of direction!" I was shaking. I could feel my body going numb

"I-it I-is g-getting cold-der" I'm rubbing my arms to warm me up. I lay back onto a tree.

"I know this is not the end for me…" I'm shaking too much. I am getting up; I will find my way home.

"I should use my magic to help me. Fire. Use fire to lead the way back home or warm me up." I when I tried chanting the words I couldn't, it was too cold, I couldn't think straight.

"Why? Why?! Why! I'm freezing HERE!" I'm just yelling in the forest. I'm alone… I'm better off alone. I walk somewhere in the forest. Everything is the same: trees, bushes, grass, dirt, small rocks. I eyes were getting heavy, I could feel my limbs freezing all because of me going out of the manor, going numb, my fingers were numbing even my toes, then I collapses in the cold, where the only I could see was the moon…

Back at the Manor….

The servants saw the picture of Sebastian. "So the young master thinks most f-fondly of Sebastian?! " Mey Rin said looking at the picture.

"Is that how it is?" Bard said too

"They're good friends!" Finny said

"The young master is my rival… What should I do?" Mey Rin was talking

"Hey, it's Plu-Plu!" Finny pointed at Pluto in the photo. They were talking about Pluto in the photo now.

Sebastian was serving Ciel his meal and talked. "Sebastian, where's Alyssa? I haven't seen her this morning." Ciel was questioning Sebastian

"Alyssa? Isn't she here? I'll go check in her room. Excuse me, young master." Sebastian left Ciel to find Alyssa in her room.

"Alyssa!" Sebastian opens the door and saw no one in here "Where are you?!" He sounded furious

"Where are you…?" His voice soften, he puts his hands into a fist. "I'll go ask the others" Then he walked off to find the others.

"Mey Rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka!, have you seen Alyssa today?" Sebastian raised his voice at them.

"N-no, Sebastian, we haven't." They all say

"She wasn't even in her room last night…"Mey Rin was fumbling with her fingers "When was the last time you saw her?" Sebastian had a stern look on him that made him look serious.

"Well yesterday, she offered to help me take Pluto out for the guest and I let her take him, so we could try and get your photo taken… Then, we left her." Finny lowered his head down. "So, no clues at all. I'll go find her myself."

Sebastian went back inside the manor and went to where he left the young master. "Well, did you find her?" Ciel was still sitting in the chair.

"No. They haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Do you think she left because you don't pay enough attention? That you made her sad to drive her out of the manor to be alone?" Ciel was looking straight into Sebastian's eyes.

"Why would you say that?" Sebastian looked at Ciel, "Just a guess, you could say. Go find her." "Yes, my lord." Off Sebastian goes to find Alyssa.

Back to Alyssa…

I couldn't feel myself, I feel cold, dead. I can't open my eyes, I can't move a limb. It's too cold… Am I dead? I was just lying on the cold ground, freezing; the wind is blowing its making me colder. Do I have any regrets…? I don't know.

"Alyssa! Alyssa! Where are you?!" Is that…? Sebastian…? I bet he was forced to find me.

I'm right here! You are so far… I can hear you. "Alyssa! Alyssa?!"

I hear his footsteps coming, his voice is getting louder…. "ALYSSA! Wha-what happened to you? You are blue, NO!" I was in his arms, he touched my face

"No, no, no, no, no, my god you are so cold!" He picked me up and jumps above the trees to take me home. I can hear him, feeling sorry for me, saying it's his fault. I could feel he stopped jumping.

"Let me warm you up." He took off his coat and put it on me. "I'm sorry!" He held me tighter, and then kissed my lips hard. He put my face in his chest, puffing air into my hands to make it warm. After that, he began jumping to the manor.

Sebastian POV:

I took her to my room. "I'm sorry…" I whisper to her.

I need to make her warm again. I put her on my bed and head to the bathroom, so I can run warm water to make her warm. After running warm water, I went to Alyssa's body,

"I know you'll hate me for this, but I had to because I love you. I'm sorry if I ignore you…! It's my entire fault." I grabbed her left arm to pull half of her upper body up, and I saw the rings? Why does she have my ring? I'll ask her that later.

I started to stripe off her clothing, I couldn't do it with clothes on, and that's harder. When, I was done striping her down, I carried her to the bath. I gently put her down in the water. I took off my coat and gloves and rolled up my sleeves. I massaged her cold skin with the warm water.

"I'm sorry. I will not stop apologizing, till you wake up." I kissed her forehead and lips. A few hours later her skin was getting softer, she can't die, she's cold, and she's immortal. I can hear her groaning, she is waking up!

Back To Alyssa:

Groaning, moving my head, fluttering my eyes open. There I see Sebastian? My head hurts… I turned my head to the side. Everything see blurry, my head is spinning. All I remember is that I was in the forest, so, so, so, cold. Am I in a bathtub? I was moving my eyes around the room, I was in. My body feels warm. I slowly bring my head up. I looked at my body, I'm naked!

"S-Sebastian! GET OUT!" I'm swinging my arms at him.

"GET OUT! GO!" I'm trying hard to cover myself.

"Why? I already saw everything and every part of your slender body." He's walking closer to me, I cover myself more.

"Wh-what!? You stripped me?! I'm going to kill you!"

"Well, I couldn't you be soaked in your uniform."

He was now close to the bathtub. He leaned to the tub and stared at my face. "Why were you in the forest?" He looked into my face,

"I told Finny I could take care of Pluto and I took Pluto for a walk. Pluto, he disappeared, I kept calling his name. I have no sense of direction, I figured that out yesterday."

"But why did you take Pluto for a walk?"

"I… I was depressed, because of YOU!" I got up from the tub, while covering my areas that needed to be covered. I went to go grab a towel. I wrapped my body with the towel. "Why did you have my ring?" He was walking close to me to corner me.

"You…. You were ignoring me. I felt you didn't care about me. Sorry." I chanted a spell because I knew if I tried to push him it wouldn't work. The spell I used was a spell that would hurt your entire organs in your body. When, I did he crumbled down to the floor, he was spiting blood out from his mouth. I pushed him away from me and walked out from the bathroom.

I walked into his room and saw my maid uniform and I put it on. "Sorry, Sebastian. You hurt me, I hurt you." I walked out from his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Frost Fair

The next day, we had to attend to the frost fair. We were looking around the place.

"Wow… This is a nice place. I've never been here before." My eyes wonder everywhere. I couldn't even look at Sebastian, since I tried to kill his inside and he didn't look at me either. It hurts, but I chose this path. I still have his ring that I gave him. Ciel already knows about our situation and I still don't get why he would still take me here with him, I rather be cleaning or doing some hard work, but I did say I wanted to protect him.

We walked around then we stopped to this tent. Ciel lifted up his cane at the boat.

"Ah, hello there, my noble lad! You have a good eye. That's a fine piece from Funtom workshop." The owner points at the boat.

"In other words, from when the popular Funtom Company was still a craft studio!" The owner finished his sentence.

"A blatant fake of one, you mean. The Funtom Arks are rare only three sets were ever made, by an artist my predecessor patronized who used the finest technology. Since our mansion burned down, even we no longer have one. They certainly wouldn't turn up here." Sebastian talked in "Noah's Ark… It's like this nation itself."

"What?" Ciel looked at Sebastian. "A boat led by a single skipper. The only ones saved are a select few. It's an arrogant idea."

Why am I even listening to their conversation…? "You're" This guy looks like a police man or something?

"If a Scotland Yard inspector has time to frivol about here, I suppose there must be peace in London… for today." Ciel looks to his side while saying that to him. "I'm not frivolling! I'm on duty!" He talked back at Ciel

"And who are you?" The man looked at me,

"I'm Alyssa Novena. The young master's maid… What's your name Mr.…?" I looked at him in a confused look,

"O-Oh! I'm Fred Abberline, police officer of Scotland Yard." He shook my hand and I gave him a pleasing smile.

Then, we turned around to leave. "Wait! I have some questions for you, Ciel!" He was about to touch the young master when, Sebastian slapped his hand away.

"Pardon me, but as you see my master is fragile—I mean, sensitive, so I'll have to ask you not to be so rough."

We were in a place where Chinese women were serving tea to the costumer. "It seems like I've seen them somewhere? Like that Chinese man that would come to Ciel… What's his name?" I was just in a daze.

Ciel and Fred were talking about 'stuff'. I heard something about a man corpse was discover underneath this ice, he was in a criminal organization, and stole a ring called 'hope'. Then, Lau starts blabbering about the ring.

"Never mind that, Lau, what are you doing here?" Ciel asked him

"I own this place." Lau said. I KNEW IT! I just didn't remember his name that's all. I walked out of his tent because I just feel sick with him… That Lau man was just mysterious.

I walked around to check things out. "Exploring around to see what they have…" I was talking to myself when I saw Elizabeth?

"What is she doing here?" I walked closer to her. "

Lady Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" She was shocked to see me "

O-Oh! Um… I…" She was lost at words,

"Oh! My lady wanted to buy a gift for Ciel's birthday!" I think that's her personal maid?

"Paula! You weren't supposed to tell her?! She works in the Phantomhive manor too, you know?" Elizabeth was like scolding her.

"It's okay, my lady, I won't tell him. When is the young master's birthday?" I really didn't know his birthday. Maybe I should get Ciel something too…! Maybe…

"His birthday is on December 14th!" She is so optimistic.

"Thank you" I bowed to her for telling me some info about Ciel's birthday.

"Why are you here?" She questioned me

"Oh, I heard there's a frost fair and I wanted to check, because I've never been here before. " I see Sebastian and he saw me. He gestured me to come to him from his arm movement.

"Excuse me, my lady I must take my leave now. Good luck finding his present." I bowed one more time and left.

I walked to Sebastian. "What do you want?" My voice was irritated already.

"Let spend time together." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me somewhere.

"Don't you hate me?" He didn't respond

"Sebastian, do you hate me? I hurt you yesterday and—" I didn't get to finish my sentence, he pushed me against the wall far away from the fair.

"You want to know? You really want to?!" He pushed me harder against the wall. I feel bruises forming from my back, these bruises won't heal fast like a demon, and I have to let it heal by time or use magic to heal it.

Our bodies were VERY close to each other. He face was so close to mine. He would not kiss me, after what I've done to him.

"S-stop. Go away! I will hurt you again if I have to!" Sebastian was being really aggressive, right now.

"I don't hate you. I will find a way to punish you, as long as I want to, until I feel like it's the time I should stop punishing you. Remember I marked you; you will always be mine, only mine, no one will touch you or lay a finger on you, but I can be distant from you. Sometimes being marked by a demon doesn't always have to be love in there; I don't always have to have my mate with me. I can remove it, but I rather keep it on you." Sebastian comes and attacks the area that he marked me.

His mouth sucking on my collar bone. OH…! When Sebastian did sucked on the mark, I could feel pleasure threw my nerves. I need him to stop! We can't— He lifts me up. I was holding back a moan, god damn it.

"Sebastian, stop! Stop it! I won't let you!" He stopped sucking on my collar bone,

"No." He put his lips on my collar bone again.

"S-Sebastian, if you already have a mate, could you mark as many mate you want?!" I tried to sound calm but I couldn't because all of that sucking. He looks back up at me

"Yes, we could. But some demons to prefer to have ONLY one mate to be with."

"Did you ever do that before? Having more than one mate?"

"Once." He said.

"Once, huh? Then why did you choose me? There are better female demons, than me. They must be very… very, um… sexy, I bet. Way better… I won't be able to provide you with any sexiness…" I was blushing madly. I made the conversation weird now… I can't look at him. I know he's smiling.

Even saying those things, I did mean the truth for him,right? "Am I right? Female demons are WAY better than humans/me" I looked up.

I hate this now; I wanted to know at the same time I don't want to be in our position. My legs were around his waist, my arms locked behind his neck; his arms are locked at my lower back, his face at my chest. Damn! My face was burning. He notices the redness.

"True, but I like to toy with humans."

"What?! So are you saying you are—" I was getting angry.

"No, no, no, no, not you. You are a half demon and half witch."

"NO! It's more like half demon and half human! Because witches ARE humans!" I was about to smack his head, but he caught it. Let's go back to Ciel. He let me go, and then we headed to Ciel.

There we were at the tent called 'Under taker'. Ciel, Sebastian, Abberline, Lau, and I were just looking at it.

"What is the so-call 'Undertaker'?" I do not know anything at all about an 'undertaker'.

"You'll see for yourself." Ciel looked irritated when he was talking to me.

"Okay…" I nodded. When Abberline 'opens' the door, he fell. Idiot.

"So foolhardy…" Ciel muttered.

"It's one of the privileges of youth. So, what is this place?" Ciel face was irritated too.

"The Undertaker's a funeral parlor!" Ciel was yelling at Lau,

"How you did tell me that? Telling me to see it for myself?! Like what!?" I was irritated. I'd just glared at him. I heard a loud laughing. We went inside.

Inside the Undertaker tent, there was a man wearing all black and long gray hair.

"You're amazing! I tell you, you're in a wrong business! You could rule the world of comedy!" He laughed again. What the fuck?

"What did you do?!" Ciel was yelling at Abberline. Abberline was explaining.

"Tell me about the ring, Undertaker! We're told a frozen corpse you took care of this morning had it." Ciel demanded. Undertaker said he'll show us and it was on the ice sculpture!? Really?! And we didn't notice it! My freaking damn god! Why am I so irritated today!

Undertaker was looking at me,

"You looked just like your mother and father. Alena Norin? Am I right?" H-he knows me? "You know my parents…? It's not Alena Norin, it is Alyssa Novena, now." I looked at him.

"Your mother was the powerful witch. She worked with the Phantomhive. It was sad that she died… You've must have been lonely? I know you're a half of a witch and demon. I also know your whole background story of your husband and unborn child."

"Yeah, I know those facts already, but how do you know my background? You're a Grim reaper? Aren't you?"

"I just do and yes, I am. How do you know?"

"I can sense it, you know. I can sense every immortals and mortals, but immortals are stronger type to sense, you know?" I smirked at him.

He started to laugh "Hahaha! We will meet again, Alyssa."

Abberline told his officers to take the sculpture, but these people came in and stopped them. I looked at the blonde man talking about something? Then, I looked back at Ciel, he looked frighten he said 'Lord Druitt'.

"Sebastian, who's Lord Druitt?"

"He was in a case of kidnapping women. We made Ciel to dress up like a girl and he was kidnapped, you know what will happen…"

"What? So, you mean Ciel was—" I was utterly confused

"No! Sebastian is making it sound wrong! I'll tell you." Ciel told me what really happened. "Oooh. I see now… that… " I shook my head disgusting.

"Judging contest? Why him?" Ciel's face was funny to me. Lau thought he was arrested by the Yard for human trafficking.

"He was release the other day." Abberline told us.

"Money, eh?" Ciel muttered to himself. Abberline told the man with long white beard about the Yard needs it. Then, Druitt was talking about beauty, when he said something about violating a noble woman, Ciel said hypocrite. I giggled. If we want the sculpture we have to win it in the contest, really? That's doing a lot.

"Win the contest, Sebastian." Ciel commanded Sebastian,"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said.

The contest begins. I smirked.

"A hundred percent, Sebastian will win. He's 'multi-talent' maybe because he's a demon?" I told Ciel.

"I know he will win." Ciel said looking at me "You did ordered him didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." We just watch the contest.

"You know, young master, Undertaker knows me and my parents and my past."

"How does he know?"

"I don't know, young master. It's weird." Then we heard the MC said the judging will begin. "Let's see what Sebastian carved." I smiled.

"First, we have team Scotland Yard and Its Merry Men, with 'The Guardian of London'!"

We all saw a sculpture of a man? Police officer? I don't know? But they were saluting to it. The points they got were: one point, two points, one point, one point, zero points. Equal to five points. The head fell off, pff, that's funny. I was holding in my laughter.

"Next we have an entry from team all Chinese Dress Should Be Minis…" We saw it; it was that girl that follows Lau.

"Oh My!" I went to go cover Ciel's eyes. At lease the parts needed to be cover is covered. Ciel face was beat red.

"But I'm afraid that for various reasons I'm disqualifying it." The MC said.

"Why?" Lau said,

"How could you think it was all right to exhibit that here?!" Ciel moved my hands and yelled at Lau.

"I think hiding the bits like that makes it even more erotic…" Lau said again.

The judges gave him an 'X' but Druitt gave him a ten points. Druitt that pervert as well Lau, too.

"You can win, can't you Sebastian?" Ciel ask Sebastian

"Of course. You have ordered me to do it; I will not fail."

"And next, from team Queen's puppy, 'Noah's Ark'!"

"Haha 'Queen's puppy' so cute, haha." I was laughing.

The curtains fell down and we saw the Noah's Ark ship. I looked at the judges and they looked amazed.

"Most amazing! Let's see the points—" The MC looked at the judges, when Sebastian spoke to them

"One moment, please. You haven't seen it all yet." Sebastian snapped his fingers and the top part of the boat fell apart in half and we saw animals. Everybody was amaze.

"Wow, Sebastian, you did well." I gazed at the sculpture.

"I mark you as a skilled ice sculpture…" One of the judges said to Sebastian, "No, Sir, I am merely one hell of a butler." He looked back at the judges and smiled. Oh my…! I just noticed that his smile looks like a cat! I chuckled to myself.

"All right, let's have our scores!" The MC said to the crowd

"Hold it right there! Sorry, but this ring belongs to us. We're taking it back." The man stands next to the sculpture and holds a gun.

"What? Don't tell me you're—"Abberline looked at the man. The man had a gang with him.

"That's right! We're the team of bombers thieves that all of London is talking about?" The man straps TNT on him.

"Is he crazy?!" I said out loud. Everybody turns to look at me.

"What? Stop staring it's RUDE!" They turned their heads back to the man. The man is counting down to ten. Everybody was screaming and running away from here.

I stood by Ciel side, when Sebastian left. Abberline comes running up to us and telling us to run, Ciel told him that he could run if he wants to. Abberline tells us that he joined the police to protect the people, Ciel said fool. Abberline was running towards us, when the man with the gun shot in front of Abberline, he did not shoot him.

"Only three left. You sure you don't want to run, little nobleman?" The man said to Ciel.

"There's no need for that…" I smiled.

"I'll protect him, no matter what." I said to the man. Then, Sebastian comes ice skating on ice and fighting the men that the man brought with him.

Sebastian skates over here, where we were and grabbed us. Ciel, he was up in the air, while I was held close to him, very, very close; our body was squished together. The man threw TNT at us, but missed. Sebastian threw Ciel in the air.

"Oh my god, CIEL!" I yelled in Sebastian's arm. Ciel was flying to the Noah's Ark sculpture. I was still with him, then he changed position, he changed to the bridal style position. So, now I was in his arms. The Ice was sinking down because of the TNT. Next thing I know is that, we're on the Noah's Ark sculpture.

"Oh! We're safe!" I opened my eyes, my eyes were only closed when the ice were sinking. People were looking at us. The boat floats? Wow.

"Sebastian, I'm still in your arms. People are looking at us." I whisper to him, "You're ruining my moment. This is your punishment. Stay still."

"M-my punishment?!" I looked at him.

"Ow!" I forgot Sebastian made bruises on my back from pushing me to the wall.

"What?" He whispers

"You'd made bruises on me, when you pushing me to the wall remember?"

"Oh, that. I'll heal it for you." I saw a devilish smile on his face.

"That man!" I muttered to myself, crossing my arms above my chest.

We went on land again. Druitt comes running to us and talked about how amazing it was, as well the other judges. Then, Druitt turned to me

"Oh! What a lovely lady." He grabbed my hands and kissed it.

"Who you might you be?" He asked me.

I was shocked "Oh! I-I'm Alyssa Novena." I made a scared smile and bowed to him. I could see that Sebastian will punish me. OH NO!

"Alyssa, what a beautiful name, you have. One day we will meet again and we'll dance the night away!" He put on hand on his chest and the other hand out in the air.

"You're a passionate man." I backed away and we left the Frost Fair


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Dolls, Birthday, &amp; Leaving

**There is a mature scene, if you want just skip it**

* * *

All of the servants did our usual jobs. Mey Rin and Finny were outside, Bard doing something, Tanaka drinking tea? And me following Ciel as always.

We're walking on the stair case when the doors open,

"CIEL!" Lady Elizabeth comes running up to Ciel and swings him.

"Why are you smiling?" Sebastian peers into my face "Because I can… It seems that lady Elizabeth is stronger than the young master." I laugh.

"You know I can punish you for laughing at the young lord."

"What?! I was just laughing, what's wrong with that! Punishing so quickly, geez, you really want something from me…" I was speaking in a low tone, so Ciel and Elizabeth wouldn't hear.

"Yes, I do want something. Every man wants it." What are you saying? 'Every man wants it', is he talking about intercourse? I looked away from him.

"I see you want too, to, huh?" He tries to look at me but I refused to look back at him.

Lady Elizabeth gave Ciel a small box, but she stops and looked at his ring and thought she broke it.

"Oh yeah it's Ciel's birthday tomorrow!" I forgot it was his birthday, I'm so stupid. Sebastian asked what was in the box and she said a secret. Really? A secret? What are you hiding? And… She is leaving.

"So… what did Lizzie come here for?" Ciel just looks at the closed door where they left.

"Tomorrow is your birthday. I imagine that's the reason." Ciel was shocked what Sebastian had to say.

"I should get to work, now." I bowed down and walked down stairs into the laundry room. When, I went down the stairs I saw Bard, Mey Rin, Finny, and Tanaka hiding behind the poll.

While, I was doing the laundry, someone comes walking in the room.

"Who's ther—" I was about to turn my head, but I was fast on the ground on my back. "Wha—" I felt a strong snap of my neck breaking…

I couldn't feel anything, I feel like I was dead… So am I? Sebastian, he snapped my neck. That basturd! Is it for revenge of me trying to destroy his organs?

Sebastian POV:

After the young master's tea, I went to the laundry to see if Alyssa was still there. "So, my plan is to snap her neck for killing my organs." I felt confident this will work well.

I walk in the room fast, she was about to say something, but I snapped her neck before she could say anything. After that, I brought her to a secret place only I know of. I open the door and chain Alyssa to the wall.

"She's only immortality, not strong. She only has magic on her side to protect herself or others. I will wait for you to wake up and we'll have some fun." I grabbed her jaw and squeeze it light. She'll not forget this.

Back to Alyssa:

"Ugh?" I open my eyes slowly, everything is blurry. My neck hurts… Where am I?

"H-hello? Where am I?" I couldn't really talk, and then I cough violently. Blood comes spurting out from my mouth down to my neck.

"Se-Sebastian, I know you're here… Why-y did you snap my neck for?!" More blood starts gushing out from my mouth.

"Payback, for my organs." He walks closer and smiled innocently like he done no harm.

"Don't even smile. I want to smack you…!" I was very pissed off at him, I was about to threw a fist at him, but my hands were chained, but not my legs. How could I not feel this?!

"Oh… Trying to hit me, well see you can't now. I'll make this punishment lustful."

"Lustful!?"

He comes attacking me from the neck, "Don't this feels good?" He was biting, nibbling it.

"Ahh! S… Stop…!" He pushed his body forward and my body hits the wall. "Ow! Sebastian!"

"Punishment, remember?" He seems to enjoy it well. Both of his hands are roaming my body.

One of his hands is on my breast, cupping it and massaging it, "Eh? Se—" His lips covers mine, I moan. He freed hand moves under my uniform, "Seba—" When I was about to talk, when kissing him, he bit my lips and it bled. "Ow!" I winced in pain. I didn't feel pleasure no more.

"Punishment! Maybe I should do what I do with Pluto." He freed hands went to my thighs, and then to my inner thighs, he started to rub or caress it.

"Don't it feels good? Do you want more? If you do, beg for it." I-It did feel good, but I need control myself… But I didn't have— No! I can't let him play with me. I tried to keep my composure.

"Pl-ple-please! Sebastian!" I was too needy.

He moves his hand, and then tears my uniform in half. "It's easier, you know? You have to call me 'Master Sebastian'." He rips off my top undergarment.

He mouths my right breast and squeezed the left one to play with. "Wh-what am I… your slave?" It was getting hard to speak; the lust in him was getting rough and aggressive.

He bit my right breast "Ah! Ow!" Why!? Sebastian!

"Do you want to be my slave? I always thought of you as my mate or lover."

"You don't have to be so rough…"

"Don't you like it when it's rough?" I didn't want to talk to him.

He gave love to the other breast. His hand slides down to my womanhood, he was at my folds teasing me hard. I couldn't even think straight, when I felt my arms falling, my legs left numb… I couldn't feel it may be due to the hard sex he's giving. I fell down in a flash, but arms caught me.

"My, my, you can't even feel your legs no more, huh?" I couldn't speak; I don't know what to say. My back was on his chest. He bent his knees, so I could lay back on him. I would feel his…! His erection is hard; my butt is pushed to it. Both of his hands tease my inner thigh. I feel like I'm going to die in pleasure.

"Are you going to beg?" He whisper into my ear and bit the lobe.

"P… Please, Ma-Master Se—" My voice heightens, when Sebastian puts one finger in.

"Your almost there, I'm going to stop if you do not continue." He twisted his finger inside of me. I was trying to hold onto my moan that was trying to escape from my lips. I couldn't take it any more…. I want it.

"PLEASE, MASTER SEBASTIAN!" He kept moving his finger in a fast pace, and then stuck another finger, then another till he felt satisfied.

"You better not cum, if you do, I'll make you sore with love bites and bruises." He kept repeating it.

I was on the verge of it. "Se-Sebastian… I-I can't hold it in…!" Then I cum.

"Naughty girl, what did I tell you not to cum but you did anyways. I'll have to punish you harder. I bet you did this on purpose." He smirked. He got up and started to undo his pants. I saw how harden his member was, when he took off his pants. He pushed me down onto the floor and straddle in between my legs.

"I'm not going easy on you, this is a punishment. I'm going hard on you and making this your first hardcore sex." Then, one swift movement he thrust into me.

"You are so tight, you know?" I kept on thrusting me till my womanhood could fit his member. He went on hard. I would wrap my arms around his neck, dug my nails into his top clothes, or just kiss him in lust. He bit me all over the place. We went into many positions; his grip was hard I think he did make bruises. I came inside of me too. I don't even know how long we even did it. I was wiped out… I wanted to sleep.

"Wasn't that fun?" I laid on the ground and he climb on top of me.

"Shut up. I might get pregnant, dumb ass."

"Wasn't that your intention?" He laid kisses all over my body.

"You'll come into my room at night."

"Why? Exactly?"

"You'll see, my darling." He got off of me and puts his tail coat on me, "I can't let people see my naked 'wife'." He carries me in his arms. He just said wife?!

"Elizabeth vanished." Ciel did not know that she was gone.

"Yes. Her personal maid says she lost her on a street in Islingtion."

"We'll head there immediately. Good god, what is she thinking?"

"First, please look at this." Sebastian showed his a letter. It was young girls getting kidnapped and their bodies never found.

"Why would they target young girls?" I muttered to myself.

We're in the carriage to find Lady Elizabeth. Ciel told Sebastian to go on a mission and Ciel told me to stay with him. "Ciel—I'm mean Young Master, we will find Lady Elizabeth. It's okay right now." Shit I messed up. "I know, but I'm just worried about her now… What if she's hurt?" He kept gazing out the window. "We'll find her."

"She said she lost Elizabeth somewhere around here… But why am I with him?!" Pluto woofed.

"Young master, Pluto is just fine. He is a dog, it will be useful." I smiled and petted Pluto.

Ciel made Pluto smell a ribbon that Elizabeth had. Pluto started to run and we followed, mostly Ciel was getting drag a little. We stopped in an ally and heard a man's voice. Is it that red guy that is a grim reaper? I think it is. It was him…. He comes jumping down from the building he was at, and landed right in front of us.

"What are you doing here?" I looked so unpleased by this.

"I just want to, can I not?"

"No you cannot." I retorted back at him. Grell kept on talking and talking even though Ciel told him to shut up.

"Grell, shut up or you'll regret it." I gave him a death glare.

"Why would I?" He flips his hair back.

"Young Master would you—"

"Yes go ahead."

"Okay…"

I started to chant some words and turned my wrist to the right.

"Ugh! What are you doing!? To me!" Grell fell down to his knee clutching his chest, because I was making his heart pound in pain. "I told you to shut up, but you didn't."

"Fine! J-just make this stop!" I stopped the pain.

Pluto went running somewhere at he stopped in front of a doll store, where this doll looked like Elizabeth. Grell was telling us about the To-Die list. Pluto jumped into the window. We followed into the shop.

We saw Pluto with the doll that looked just like Elizabeth. Ciel, he looked different. Then, he turned his head to find a door that leads to another place. We stood there.

"Grell. Protect me." Ciel didn't look at Grell.

"What!? Young master are you crazy!? I'm here for a reason!" I protested.

"What?" Grell wasn't paying attention.

"I'll grant you any request. "

"Don't be insulting. I'm not the sort of cheap girl you can just pay—" Ciel interject him

"I'll give you leave to do whatever you wish with Sebastian for a day."

What!? Really! Ciel, I'm here you know?! I am supposed to protect you! Not him!

"Hmm? Whatever I wish with Sebas chan means… I can kiss him?!"

"Do as you like." Ciel!?

"W-With tongue!?"

I was about to say this 'You dirty ass, Grell!' but Ciel silenced me.

"Whatever you order him to do."

"Suddenly my Fired-Up Meter is maxed out! I'm deadly serious!" Grell was happy.

"Alyssa. Leave." Ciel looked at me.

"Leave? Why?" I'm so confused what's happening? "Grell is protecting me. Leave, NOW! I have no use for you, anymore." I flinched in his anger, so… he doesn't want me here no more.

"Yes, my lord." I bowed down and left him.

As I left, "So, Ciel doesn't need me no more? Should I just leave? He really meant it when he says he doesn't have any use for me…" I walked alone in the dark to the Manor. When I walked to the bridge I looked over the water and walked on.

When, a puppet doll comes running and it looked at me "You are going to die." The doll kept repeating it over and over again. I grabbed the doll

"What do you mean, I'm going to die?" I know I may sound stupid saying this to a puppet, but I wanted to know.

"When this world is cleans, you are going to die, even if this world is not cleans. You'll know when the day comes." I was scared what the puppet had said. I didn't want to believe it, but knowing me I believe things easy.

"I-I should get too carried away from the puppets word…" I kept on walking.

"I hope they found Elizabeth. I should leave after his birthday. It's decided then."

At the Manor on Ciel's birthday party:

We were having a blast. Looking at Ciel he looks irriated or bored, I don't know which one. I already have my things packed up and the letter for him, for my leaving. Everybody is happy… I am too. I'll leave when everybody is gone to sleep or whatnot.

After Lady Elizabeth left, everybody started to go back into their rooms from cleaning. Mey Rin, fell asleep fast, so I had the time to leave. At this hour Sebastian was occupied with Ciel now.

"I must leave now…" I walked down the halls into the foyer and open the grand doors, and left them.

"Good… Bye, Phantomhive." I didn't look back, I'll find a place I belong with…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: By Myself

"The reason why I left is because I'm getting into Ciel's way. He didn't want me to trust him. Why did you even pick me?" I walk into town.

At The Manor:

"Sebastian, where is Alyssa?" Ciel looks at Sebastian. "Isn't she supposed to be here with you or something?" Ciel crossed his arm.

"She is nowhere to be seen in the Manor, young master." Sebastian made a poker face to him.

"Why did we make her a maid, Sebastian?" Ciel knew that Sebastian convinced, but didn't give a real reason why. "Why did you, Sebastian? She left now what are you going to do?" Ciel's trying to push Sebastian to his limits to confess the real reasoning.

"Do you really want to know? Then fine I'll tell you." Ciel position himself in his chair to listen to Sebastian.

"Remember the day we found her looking for a job. I knew something what weird about her. She was different from most humans because she was half, she was a demon. A special one, her father was a powerful demon, everyone feared him. Her mother was a powerful witch as people said. I could sense it from her. When I looked at her I knew she would be powerful, but when I looked into her eyes it was hollow and dark; fills with pain."

"Like how we chose Mey Rin, Finny, and Bard. They all had something in common…"Ciel muttered to himself.

"See why I chose Alyssa. She was something. She would protect you when I'm gone, but you told her to leave because you were scared that she'll just be in the way or couldn't protect you, that is why you chose Grell to protect."

"Are you trying to say it's my fault that she left?" He stood up from his chair and walk towards Sebastian.

"Look what she wrote to you." Sebastian handed a letter to Ciel.

'Dear Ciel,

I'm sorry, that I can't protect you anymore or more you don't need my protection, because I'll only get in your way. I will leave the Manor because I can't protect you if you don't let me. I wanted to be like my mother, who protect her boss from harm and died in honor. I know you don't care of my living, but I you had to know. But Ciel, you were a great kid I'll ever know. I learned a lot from here and know things I didn't know before. I guess I couldn't help you in that search for Elizabeth because you told me to leave and I thought you wanted me to leave when you said 'I have no use for you, anymore', so got the signal and left. I always wonder why you had even taken me in as a maid. I guess you didn't appreciate me, so goodbye.

From, Alyssa'

"So, she thought I didn't appreciate her?" Ciel's eye kept rereading the letter over and over again.

"Sebastian? How come you didn't go and find her? Did you only use her? You know she has feelings for you?" Ciel slams his hands on the desk.

"I thought I should have told you first. I did not use her, she's my mate. I've known she had feelings for me. Are we going to find her or not?" Sebastian stands in front of Ciel's desk.

"Sebastian, let's go." They left the office to find Alyssa.

BACK TO ALYSSA:

"Where am I going?" I look at the places I was heading. "It looks all the same…" I didn't know what to do.

"I can't go back…" I walk into an ally and sat down.

"Ciel was my first time ever serving someone and protecting them. Meeting Mey Rin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka, Ciel, and Sebastian, they changed my life. I want to cry so much, but I don't want to." I got up and brush dirt from my butt and walked out from the ally.

"Maybe I should visit my old friend that lives here. I hope I remember." I tried to remember where she lived. I've been walking from sometime now and I still don't know where I'm at. "Well, I will just keep walking." I don't know what to do with myself.

"Nowhere else to go, so why not the woods to do my magic?" I threw my hands up in the air. "What else can they give me?" I walk to the woods, then I felt something wet on my forehead. I touched it and I felt it again. "Don't tell me it's raining… That isn't going to stop."

I kept chanting the words over and over again, I made it thunder. "I just had to make it thunder? I'm going to try to stop the storm, then…" I concentrate hard for the storm to go. When, I was trying I felt a lot of power within me, it was strong. Time is passing by the rain started to lessen, the clouds are getting brighter, and the sun is coming back again. I open my eyes and see a bright day again.

"I should visit Undertaker. He must know my parents." I instead of practicing I rather go and visit Undertaker. I was walking on the sidewalk trying to find his shop. I took a turn and I was there. "Oh!" I was so close to hit it.

I open the door and… "Oh, Alyssa, what a pleasure to me you again." He rose up from the coffin. "Hi? Undertaker." I walked inside the store and closed the door behind me.

"What brings you here today?" He was next to me. "I… quitted my job as a maid because I felt like I will only get into his way. So, I came walking around town to look for a shelter and a job. I was wondering around until your face popped into my mind, so might as well visit you and learn more about my parents." He started to laugh.

"Really? You quitted your job? So, are you coming here to work for me after you get your information?" He kept on laughing. "Umm…. No?" "Oh okay, then. I'll tell you everything I know about your parents." Undertaker explained everything to me.

"Thanks for telling me! I should go now, bye." I smiled to him and was about to leave the shop.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, did you know your mother couldn't control her powers? It was mostly fire. She tried not to use fire the most because she would hurt people. I don't know if you use fire, you might not be able control it, maybe. But she resembles as fire in your family and the witches. She was like the fire queen or something." Undertake told me this.

"So, are you saying if I use fire, I might be able to control it?"

"Maybe. It really depends if you got it or not." After he told me that I left the store.

It was getting dark, so I decided I should stay in somewhere. I searched everywhere for me to stay. Then I found one, it was pretty small, but it will do. I walk inside the entrance.

"What is this place?" I look around and there are many men, women, wine, and people smoking. It seems more like a place where you can have sex mostly… I didn't want to be here. I start backing away from this place.

"Hey, lady, want to play together? It will be fun." This man approaches to me.

"No, thanks." I push past him, but then he used a cloth to cover my nose, and I passed out.

I open my eyes slowly, everything is blurry, and I see some figures. I look down at myself and I was wearing some skimpy clothing.

"Wher-where am I?" I see people in masks. "Are they auctioning me?" I was getting so confuse, not because of the drug that he put on my nose, because THIS was happening.

"Let me out!" I was in cage. I shook the bar many times. I lash out my anger by yelling at them. They were only whispering to each other and getting their money.

"I'll make you pay for this!" I look at the candles; I made the candle's flame rise high and it caught the curtain on fire. The fire was spreading, fast like a wild fire in the desert. "Let the flames in gulf you." I didn't care want happens to these people. I put my hands on the bar handle and I concentrated hard to make the bar melt.

I got myself out of the cage. I went to find something to cover myself up and I found a long black coat, so I took it. I was bare foot, but that won't stop me or hurt me. I went to find a way to leave this place.

I escaped the fire. I look back at the building on fire. "I'm not sorry." I turned away from the building and I walked away.

SEBASTIAN AND CIEL:

"Damn Sebastian! Where is Alyssa?! She shouldn't have gone that far!" Ciel was shouting at Sebastian to release his anger.

"I don't know, young master. She must be running somewhere." They were searching high and low. "It's getting dark, young master, we must go back and tomorrow we'll search for her again." The sky is getting darker.

"No! I need to find her!" Ciel kept running. He will try to find her no matter what. Ciel really cared about her, he thought of her as a sister that is trying to protect her little brother, he appreciates her, and she would care for him no matter what, even in this short amount of time they known each other.

They came across a building on fire. "What happened?" He looked at the building on fire.

"Mister, what happened here?" Sebastian approached a man.

He was shocked a bit. "We had an auction and the curtain caught on fire by the candles."

The curtain caught on fire? How? "What kind of auction?" Sebastian walks closer to the man. The man walked back and then fell down.

"Y-you don't need to know!" He tried to get up, but Sebastian grabs him by his collar and brings him up to face him. "I do need to know. Did a girl come here? She has a section of hair that is a light tan color, turquoise eyes, and this short." Sebastian showed her height with his hand.

"Y-yes! We used her for our auction!" The man confessed everything what happened. Sebastian runs to Ciel and told him everything what the man had said.

"So, she must've started the fire. Sebastian, let's go! She might not be that far!" Ciel went running first, but Sebastian went and grabs him.

"Sebastian! What are you doing!? Let go of me!" Sebastian puts Ciel over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, young master it's getting late. We must go back for now. Tomorrow we'll search for her." Sebastian walks back to the Manor with Ciel over his shoulder.

BACK TO ALYSSA:

"Can I control my powers? Mostly fire?" I look at my hands and sighed to myself. I closed my left hand and opened it again, and there it appeared the flame. "Maybe I can control it?"

I walked in the dark with the flames in my hand. I don't know where I'm walking; just somewhere far away that's it. I came near a cliff. I went to the cliff and sat down.

"I'll stay here to sleep, then…" I lay on my side, looking at the stars.

"The sky is so beautiful in the dark. I remember always looking up at the sky, when young." I muttered to myself.

MEMEORY OF THE STARS:

I was only a child at that time. It was night time already. The sky was dark, and the stars appeared. It was a sparking night for me. Even though the maid had tucked me in bed, I undid the tucking and open the curtains of my window. I would always gaze at the stars because it was, so beautiful.

I feel like the stars means something to me, like I was someone special. But I know soon when the sun is coming up the stars in the sky will disappear.

END OF MEMEORY:

I look at the sky for the last time. I close my eyes slowly. Under the stars, I felt protected by my family, my real family.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:Curry and The Manor Again?

I woke up from the rising sun. "*Yawns and stretches body* Its morning." It was only like maybe seven in the morning? I get up from my spot I was sleeping from. And I'm still wearing that skimpy clothing… I feel disgusted, where did they put my other clothes then?

After all the stretching I sat back down on the grass, watching the sun comes full up in the sky. Remembering, what I did last night…. I don't know what to feel.

"Maybe I should practice fire more, so I don't lose control." So, then I started to practice for a while.

The sun was fully up, then I stopped. I got up and started to walk into town again. "At least this coat covers me fully, but not my feet." I look down, while walking. And I hit an Indian man.

"AHH!" He covers his ribs like I broke it. "You hit me, woman! Ahh!" He falls to his knees and wraps his arms around his stomach. A lot of Indians were gathering.

"I did not hit you!? I bumped into you and you acted like I punch you. I would never hit a person out of nowhere. Stop faking it!" I didn't want to be in this bullshit, right now! Now people are making a circle around us…

"Know what? I think you should find a doctor to 'fix' your broken ribs, okay? If I had broken your ribs it would be hard for you to breath, or other things." I walk pass the group when… "Hey! You can't just leave like this!? You broke the man ribs!" One of the men in the group pulls me back.

"H-Hey?! Let go of me! Piss me off something will happen." I looked into the man's eyes. They were all ready to attack me, just like that. "You wanna fight? Then let's have a REAL fight then?" I was about to throw set fire into their brains. I know I sound, cruel. He had a weapon and I didn't.

"Wait. I'm looking for someone. Have you seen an Indian who looks like this?" Another Indian man comes with another one too. But this one looks higher rank. He comes walking towards us, holding a piece of paper; a drawing of a girl?

"They stay out of this!" The man that was about to attack me with a small sword.

"Are you really going to fight a lady?" He questioned the man.

"Yes. She broke my ribs!" He points his small sword at me.

"I did not! I was just walking around and I wasn't looking, so I bumped into you!?" I was trying to explain myself.

"Agni! Defeat her." The high rank man told his… Servant? Butler? And his pal Agni did so. He comes running at me. I just stood there.

"You are really going to hit a woman? A woman that did nothing? Is that really necessary?" I didn't move. I just needed to speak to them. Agni, he stopped when I talked. "You said 'are you really going to fight a lady?' And your making your friend her to fight me? That seems so stupid, you know? Why are you going to let him hit me? In your country do you let that happen? I was only WALKING like I said before!" I cross my arms across my chest.

"N-No…" The white hair man looks down.

"Then why me? Why would you want to hit me?" I hate today now… The white hair man didn't reply.

"Agni, let her go. It was our people faults." The young boy said to the white hair man. "Agni side with the lady." Then the next moment, all of the men that were about to attack were knocked out.

"I've finish, Prince Soma." Prince Soma? SO that kid is a PRINCE?! WHAT? The Prince walks towards me.

"I'm sorry." Then his walks away. I just stood there for a moment, then walked away to find a store to get clothes. Not that far I heard Ciel and Sebastian's voices. "Shit!" I started to run.

I got to the store where they sell dresses. "At least I have money." I walked inside the store and looked around the place. I walked to this dress. This dress was a long sleeve dress. "Just need something to wear… It doesn't matter how it looks at least I can wear it." The dress was a plain color dress. I bought the dress and changed in the store.

I was in this room, where we're supposed to change. "Shit, I need shoes…" I whisper to myself so no one heard. I walked out of the room slowly to steal a pair of boots. Not a lot of people were in the store right now, so I took it. I had the coat in my arms covering the boots I took. I made it! I start walking fast, far enough from the store, so I could put on the boots.

WITH SEBASTIAN AND CIEL:

"You said we would find her, Sebastian!" They were walking in the part of town.

"Young master, it might take a while to find a person." Sebastian was walking side by side to Ciel.

"We could have found her yesterday, IF you weren't acting all so adult like and telling me what my bed time is! She would be here with us, right now!" Ciel was yelling/shouting at Sebastian.

"We'll find her, young master."

"We better…" Ciel didn't want to look at Sebastian no more because he was pissed off. So, they kept searching for her, but no tracks were found. So, they went home for the day.

BACK TO ALYSSA:

It was getting dark again. "Damn…" I start walking somewhere to find shelter. I didn't know where to go, so instead of trying to find a place to stay, I rather sleep in the woods. So, I went to the woods to sleep.

The next morning later, I didn't get eaten by wild animals. I walked out of the woods. I had a twig in my hair from sleeping in a tree somehow. I walked around town again, straightening my clothes and hair. When, I was walking pass this paper on the wall, it said Curry Contest. "Cool. I want to see it, but mostly eat it." I haven't eaten anything since yesterday, starving like crazy. "So, the contest is right….. There!" So, I start speeding my way down there.

"Ah! I made it! I can't wait to try it!" I walked around to check things out. I waited for the Contest to start. I roamed around for a while till the MC announces the Curry Festival, so I ran into the crowd of people.

"! Is that Sebastian!?" My eyes went big when I saw Sebastian up on the stage, so I walk somewhere in the shadow, so Sebastian can't see me. "Then, Ciel must be here too? And that Agni guy too?" I stood in the corner.

Then, Queen Victoria comes walking down on a red carpet with her servant or guard with her. "Wow. I'm surprise that the Queen came." People were talking to their friends.

"The Queen looks so short…. Why is she covering her face?" I whisper to myself, so no one could hear. People were singing a song about the queen. I looked everyone who was singing it and I saw Mey Rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka.

"They are here too? Then, I must hide myself MORE CAREFULLY…" Then I see Lau and Ran Mao… "Shit…" I use my hand to cover my face. I see Ciel singing, "Aww he so cute! You must be happy that I left…" I whisper to myself.

I saw watching them cook from afar. "It looks so good!" I was so hungry, I felt like my stomach is eating itself. "Come on, hurry up." I see Sebastian putting chocolate in curry. "Why are you putting chocolate in curry? Never mind about that. I want to kill someone, right now!? I'm so hungry!" I was whining the whole time. I'm acting like a kid, but I don't care! I'm hungry! A girl got to eat.

The judges were trying the curry out. "Oh my god, I'm dying here!" I can't wait to EAT! I was jumping where I was at. I see Sebastian frying the curry at my angle where I'm at. "What are you doing, boy?" I was shaking my head. "I'm going to eat the curry bun… I'm going to kill you, Sebastian— Wait, I can't…" I kind of do regret leaving, but I made that choose of leaving the Manor.

It was time for us to eat their curry. I ran to the stand first to eat. "Oh my gosh! This taste soooo good!" I was eating the Curry Bun, and I tried the others, but mostly the curry bun. I smiled to myself how good it tastes as well Sebastian.

"I hope they didn't spot me…" I look around me.

I see this girl glowing a dark purple black color. "What's happening to her?" Something bad is going to happen, so I got closer to her. She was getting out of control. She elbowed the man to the tree. "She must be… But that's impossible… She can't be…" I had a lot of conclusions why she was turning like this, but none of it was fitting.

"Restrain her!" the police guards run towards her, but she was fighting them off. "Shit!" Automatically I start running towards her to stop her. I'm stronger than her my power not by strength.

"Alyssa?!" I heard a familiar voice… Ciel?

I didn't look back; I just kept running to her.

When, I got to her I was fighting her mostly by my powers. "Everyone get out of here!" I command them and everyone was screaming and yelling running out of the building. I went to the people were glowing to tick them off, so they could come to me. Mostly everyone left, but the Queen, Sebastian, Ciel, Agni, and Prince Soma? If I remember…

We they all gather around me, I was getting ready to attack them, but Agni and Sebastian went and 'rescue me' and took me to Ciel and the Queen were at. "Fuck you… ruin my fun…" I sat down on the floor watching them fight. Ciel and I had our distance.

When the glowing woman starts running towards us Prince Soma, came and tried to shield the queen and Ciel, but the girl 'Mina' that what he called her slipped on a blue lobster. "Pff!" I was trying to hold in my laugh by biting my fist. "Didn't see that coming! It's like one of those movies when they are trying to attack you, but they have an epic fail!" My voice was getting higher from holding in my laugh, and I couldn't so I had to laugh it out. "I'm sorry! It's rude for me to laugh like this in our situation." I bowed my head bow while hold a smile that was not apologetic.

Prince Soma stepped on her back and Ciel demanded Sebastian to get a curry bun for her to eat and for everyone.

After all that commotion everything settled down. I started to walk away from this place, when…

"Alyssa?!" I turned around to see who was calling my name it was Finny. "Oh shit!" I muttered. I didn't know they were still here!? I thought they left or something… Finny started to run towards me and hugged me.

"Oh!" I didn't know he would do that? So, I patted his back for him. Then, Finny started to cry. "W-why are you crying…?" Why is he?

"Because you left all of us here! And we thought you left because you didn't like us anymore! *SOB*" Finny was crying hard. Mey Rin, Bard, and Tanaka start running towards me and hug me because they MISSED me this BADLY?!

"WOW! I didn't know you guys MISSED ME this BADLY!?" It was getting hard for me to breath. After a few second of hugging they let go.

"Finny, you guys, I don't hate you… I just had other things that I had to do, it is very important for me. And I thought I can't handle two things at once, so I had to quit. I'm sorry." I'm sorry for lying to you guys… I feel terrible for doing this.

"I have to go… Bye…" I turned around to walk away. They were sobbing. I whisper 'I'm sorry'. I was at the door where you enter in. I was about to open it…

"Alyssa!" I hear clicking of shoe coming and a kid voice coming from… Ciel. I didn't turn back; I open the door and left him running after me.

WITH CIEL:

"Why? Why? Didn't you turn back?!" He stopped when Alyssa closed the door. "Sebastian, let's go!" Ciel went out finding her again.

"Alyssa! Come out! I'm sorry you didn't feel appreciated! I'm SORRY, ALYSSA!" Ciel was screaming out of his lungs.

"Sebastian… Go find her… No matter what to cost for her to bring her back, she belongs here with us." Ciel was getting serious.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian was off running to find her.

NOW ALYSSA:

I heard Ciel's voice from a far yelling. This hurts, but I chose this path. I ran even faster, than before. "Maybe Ciel, told Sebastian to come and get me with force?!" I felt like I was being chase by him. Demons are fast. Damn you!

I was running somewhere, somewhere is the woods now. I hear leaves ruffling. "He's near." I muttered. I bended forward and tripped, "Shit!" I tried to get up, but the weight on my body prevented me from doing so.

"Se-Sebastian…" He legs were next to my side of my waist, his body on my low back, and his hand on my shoulders.

"So, we finally meet, my darling." He whispers close to my ears. I could feel his breath on my neck, because my hair was up in a bun.

"Go away… Ciel doesn't want me anyways, don't bother even—" Sebastian flips my body and he kissed me passionately.

"I have missed you." He kept repeating it. "I was so worried that something had happen to you." He went to kiss my neck.

"Sebastian!? Not here!" I was getting dizzy from all those kisses. "It's been only like two days since I left."

"Two days is still long."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is."

"Fine, say whatever you want." Two days isn't that long. If he missed me, he could have searched for me…

"You know, Ciel, he was really worried and upset and all those other words about you, when you left." Sebastian explained to me what Ciel really felt.

"Really? I feel really stupid from leaving…" I sat up and look at the ground.

"It's okay, darling, we can go back to Ciel. If you don't I'll force you to." He smiled at me.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do mean it, and I will do it. I love you."

"I hate you!" Snap there goes my neck again. I stopped breathing from that second and everything faded.

WITH SEBASTIAN POV:

I snapped her neck because he knew she would not come after she did. I had no choice. My master orders him to do it too, to bring her no matter what and I did.

I carried her all the way back from the woods to the manor. She got skinner; she was skinny, but not THIS SKINNY.

I put her in my room to sleep till she wakes up.

I went to the young master's study room. "Young master, Alyssa is here, but she's asleep."

"I bet you caused her to 'sleep'" Ciel looked at me.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I know you, Sebastian. And what did you make her 'fall asleep'?"

"I simply snapped her neck." I smiled at Ciel, but Ciel frowned.

"You know she's going to kill you, right?"

"Yes, I know. I'm fine with that; I'll just call it love." Ciel scoffed what Sebastian said 'I'll just call it love'.

"Young master, it's getting late you must be tired from today. Let's take you to bed." I went to go get Ciel ready for bed.

After Ciel's preparation for the night, I walked around the Manor with a candle to check the halls and stuff. Then, he went straight forward to his room.

"My, my, darling, you are beautiful," I caressed her cheeks and kissed it. "No matter how much you hate me, I'll always love you." I kissed her lips. The whole night I watched her sleep till she wakes up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Ciel's Promise to Grell

I woke up gasping for air, my eyes wondered around to a familiar room. "I'm in Sebastian's room…" I was mad that he had to snap my neck.

"You wake, Sunshine?" He sat at the edge of the bed.

"Shut up… You did HAVE to SNAP my NECK AGAIN. You could have done something else than that." I crossed my arms and turned away from him. Damn, that man will do anything for his master.

"What time is it, Sebastian?"

"It's noon." Sebastian looks outside his window.

Then the door opens, Ciel comes walking in the room. "So, you're awake." He walks to the bed and faced me.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I looked up at him.

"Get up; you have some work to do… And I do appreciate you, Alyssa." He turns his back to me and walks away, as well Sebastian.

I smiled to myself what Ciel had said to me. "Okay, I'll get back to work." I got myself ready to work.

While working the others servants comes excitedly greet me. They're so happy to see me.

"Oh, Alyssa! We missed you so badly! It was not the same, you know!" Mey Rin hugs me tight.

"It was hard to face the fact you were gone." Finny sounded like he was about to cry. "It's okay, Finny, I'm back now."

"It's better for you to stay here with us." Bard ruffles my hair.

"I feel so love by you guys." I smiled big at them to show my appreciation to them.

Sebastian comes walking into the room we were at. "What are you guys doing? Aren't you supposed to do your job? Get going now, we have a lot of things to do." They all scrabble to their work again. I was left alone with Sebastian.

"I should get going now…" I tried to escape, but he caught a whole of me.

"You aren't going anywhere. You are with me." He arm wrapped around my waist dragging me somewhere.

"What are you talking about?! I have to WORK! I'm not with YOU or WORKING alongside you either." I'm trying to escape from his grip.

"The young master said so." He kept on moving, even knowing that I'm trying to escape from him.

After all my fussing and complaining, he took me outside to do some 'work'.

"Why are we outside?" His arm is still around my waist.

"Reasons." He didn't look at me; he was look at a tree?

"Reasons? Like what?" I finally got his arm off me. "What kind of reasons? Why are you looking at a tree for?" I kept on blabbering.

"Sebas chan!" That's Grell…

"Why are you here?" Sebastian was annoyed already.

"Oh yeah! Ciel made a promise to Grell. If Grell protects him, he can have you for a whole day I think. Bye, Sebastian, have FUN!" I hopped off swinging my arms. Sebastian pulls my right arm back.

"Sebastian, you're supposed to be with Grell, right now. I'm busy with work. Go play with Grell." I tried to 'act' innocent, but you know that didn't work.

"Yeah, Sebas chan, let's go and have some FUN." Grell was jumping in happiness and excitement. I can imagine fireworks and hearts flying all over the place.

"If you're going to order me to do things then, you have to bring Alyssa because my young master said Alyssa with will have to be with me, no matter what." He smiles at Grell. Grell, if you fall for it I'll kill you for sure!

"Oh! Sebas chan, you know I can't resist your smile! Okay, just for now." At first he was happy and now he's 'depressed' because of me…

Sebastian pulls me close to him. "No." I push him away from me and run up to Grell.

"Grell, I need you to whisper with me, okay? I need to tell you something about Sebastian…" I whispered to him, so Sebastian couldn't hear me.

"Oh! What is it?" Grell was interested now.

"Okay. I want you to command me to do things as much as possible because I don't want to stay with him. You know Sebastian loves cats? You can dress as a cat, if you want him to LOVE YOU… I want to see Sebastian suffer with you. It'll make me happy and you will be happy too." When, I told Grell, his eyes went wide.

"Good idea. Now, I can have Sebastian to myself." He smiled with his shark teeth sticking out. "Alyssa, go to Ciel and help him out."

"Okay." I start walking to the manor. Bye, Sebastian, good luck. I smirked.

I went to the study room, "Young master, I'm here." I open the doors and walk in the room.

"Alyssa? I didn't ask you to come here. I thought you're supposed to be with Sebastian?" Ciel looks up to me in curiosity.

"Well, I wanted to see Sebastian suffer will Grell. Grell's here just to let you know. So, I told Grell my plan." I explained my plan to him and Ciel scoffed.

"Wow. I wouldn't imagine you doing this." He smirked at me.

"Being with Grell, won't kill Sebastian." I looked outside the window to watch them.

"You know, Sebastian will punish you?" "It's worth it, Ciel." Ciel was surprise to hear me call him by his name, than 'young master'.

MEANWHILE WITH SEBASTIAN AND GRELL:

"Grell, what did you ask Alyssa to do?" Sebastian didn't even want to be with Grell, he wanted to be with Alyssa instead. Sebastian loves with Alyssa's trying to refuse him a lot; it gets him 'fire up' if you know what I mean.

"Oooh, just some work. She'll come back…maybe? I don't care. I want to spend some time with YOU, Sebas chan." Grell starts walking to Sebastian. Sebastian had a disgusted face on.

"No." He pushed Grell back.

"Sebas chan, Ciel said you will have to listen and follow orders. I did protect Ciel." Grell puffs his cheeks and crossed his arm.

"You're right you did save my master, but fail too." Sebastian walked pass him.

"Sebastian, I order you to bring me a drink. Remember Ciel granted this wish to me to protect him." Grell had an evil look on his face. Sebastian was just not pleased by this. "As you wish." Sebastian bowed to him and left for his drink.

WITH ALYSSA AND CIEL:

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ciel looks at me

"I don't know. Let's open the window." I unlock the window and open it

"Sebastian, I order you to bring me a drink. Remember Ciel granted this wish to me to protect him." We heard Grell's voice.

"As you wish." We saw Sebastian bowed to him and went inside the manor to get his drink.

"Shit. What happens if, he comes up here too?" I panic a little.

"It's fine, I'll pretend to order you to do something." Ciel was calm, but I wasn't somehow.

WITH SEBASTIAN:

"I can't believe he made me to this!? Bring him a drink…" I was irritated by Grell already… I rather be irritated by Alyssa instead of HIM!

"I should check on the young master." I walked up to his study room. He opens the door and saw Ciel and…. Alyssa?

"What are you doing?" I was just pissed with no reason; I just wanted to be pissed.

"Oh. Sebastian… I thought you were with Grell…" Alyssa didn't look at me.

"I was just getting him a drink. What are YOU doing HERE?"

"The young master, called me up to do some work." Alyssa crossed her arms.

"Okay. I shall take my leave then." I walked out of the room to bring Grell his drink.

I walked outside to see a large cat with red long hair… "Shit. That's an ugly cat. How does he know I like cats? Was it Alyssa? I'm going to kill her if she told him or maybe she already have?" I walk closer to the 'cat'.

"Sebas chan! Don't I look cute?" Grell started to pose for him.

"Eww, no." Sebastian shoves the drink to Grell. Sebastian walks away from him.

"Sebas chan!" I don't want to listen to you. I rub my temples.

WITH GRELL:

I asked Sebastian to bring me a drink. "Okay, it will take him a while I guess. I need to dress like a cat."

I start getting myself dressed at a cat. "Ooh! Sebas chan will love me!" I jumped in excitement.

"If this outfit doesn't work then, I'll work a maid outfit to look like Alyssa, then. When he leaves again."

"Okay, so this… Then this… Then this thing…" I was trying to put on the cat outfit. It was tight.

"Okay, I must look cute for him!" I pump my fist up in the air.

"Oh! Sebas chan's coming!" I waited for him. I heard the door open, there! He's coming. I could hear his footsteps coming towards me.

"Sebas chan! Don't I look cute?" I started to pose for him.

"Eww, no." Sebastian shoves the drink to me. Sebastian walks away from him.

"Sebas chan!" I chase after him.

WITH ALYSSA AND CIEL:

"What are you doing?" A pissed Sebastian comes into the room.

Shit Sebastian! We weren't ready!

"Oh. Sebastian… I thought you were with Grell…" I didn't look at me.

"I was just getting him a drink. What are YOU doing HERE?" He crossed his arms in disapproval.

"The young master, called me up to do some work." I crossed my arms back at him.

"Okay. I shall take my leave then." He walked out of the room.

When Sebastian left, "I'm surprise that he would come." Ciel looks at the door where Sebastian left.

"Let's watch what happens next." We looked to see what was happening. We see Grell dressed as a cat.

"Hahaha! He actually dressed like a cat!" I laughed loud.

"You told him didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Maybe this is for snapping my neck, so that's revenge." I smiled evilly at them outside.

WITH SEBASTIAN AND GRELL:

It was getting dark the sun was going setting soon.

"Sebas chan!" Grell chased after Sebastian.

"What do you want?" Sebastian was on his last nerve. His eyebrow was twitching in anger.

"I want you to play with me…. But mostly KISS ME!" Grell made a kissy face to Sebastian.

"No." Sebastian walks away from Grell once more.

"Fine… Get me cake…" Grell was not pleased by Sebastian, but he still loved him.

Sebastian left to get Grell's cake.

WITH SEBASTIAN:

I left to go get his cake. "I'm going to complain to that brat." I went into the kitchen to prepare the cake. "I can't believe the young master would do this to me!? I already have a hard job to take care of the others, but mostly Alyssa!" I needed to let out my anger.

When I went outside I saw a maid uniform on Grell.

"Grell, what are you doing?"

"I'm dressing as a maid can't you tell?" He kept turning the dress kept flowing.

"Oh please…" I shove his cake to him.

WITH GRELL:

"There's my CHANCE!" I took my cat outfit because Sebastian didn't like it.

I tried to put on the maid uniforms, but I couldn't fit it. "Damn! Why do they have to be SO SMALL?!" I force the dress on me, even though it may have ripped maybe. "There! I got it!" I look at my body carefully.

When Sebastian, came to bring me my cake.

"Grell, what are you doing?" Sebastian looks at me with a 'please-stop-this-face'.

"I'm dressing as a maid can't you tell?" I kept turning the dress, so flow in circle.

"Oh please…" He shoves my cake to me.

WITH CIEL AND ALYSSA:

"Oh? Sebastian's going back inside…" Ciel looked at the window. He eyes travels to Sebastian's figure walking inside the Manor again.

"Oh! Grell's changing his clothes… H-how did he get a maid uniform?" I look at Ciel and Ciel looks at me.

"I don't know? It seems like it doesn't fit him." I look at Grell struggling to put on the maid uniform.

"He's going to rip it." I stared at him.

"We can always buy more…" "Yeah, you could." Ciel and I just watched them scene unfolds.

"Hey, Alyssa, go to Sebastian. I order you to." Ciel didn't take his eyes off the scene of Grell and Sebastian.

"What? Why! If you ordered me then okay…" I had a bad feeling.

"Just for my entertainment." He turns to me and smile.

"Your ENTERTAINMENT?! Really! I can't say no to your order and smile… You NEED to SMILE MORE!" I walk outside where Grell and Sebastian were at. I wasn't too close to them or too far either.

WITH SEBASTIAN AND GRELL:

"Kiss me, Sebas chan! Kiss me!" Grell runs to Sebastian to kiss him.

"No. Get away." Sebastian moves fast to get away from him. Sebastian turns his head and saw Alyssa standing not too far from here. He moved all the way to Alyssa.

"You want a kiss? You'll see one." Sebastian grabs Alyssa and kissed her passionately. Alyssa was hitting Sebastian.

"I will only kiss her." Sebastian looks at Grell in disgusted.

When William had to come and drag Grell out.

WHEN GRELL LEFT:

"You and Ciel were watching. I'll have to punish you."

"How do you know?!" I was shock to hear what Sebastian said.

"I'm a hell of a butler of course."

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Let's go. Punishment time." He carries me bridal style.

"What! Let me go!" I start wiggling in his arms. "I don't want punishment!"

"Then you should have stayed with me, then."

"I hate you!" "I love you" Sebastian kissed me.

My Punishment Begins…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: My Death?

The next day after my 'punishment' I was sore. Sebastian and I were walking with Ciel. We heard laughing, so Sebastian opens the door and there's Tanaka and the Queen's Butler.

"What is he doing here?" I whisper to myself. Ah! It hurts when I try to move a bit… I feel like a brick.

"Might I ask what brings you here today?" Sebastian looks at Ash.

"Ah, yes. Outside of Preston there's a Catholic abbey that was burned down during the Reformation, and is longer in use. A cult espousing deviant doctrines is gathering there. We have heard that its leader has the Doomsday Book of all followers."

"You mean the land registers, where their livestock and property are recorded? But why would he want to know that?" Ciel was asking Ash.

After listening to their conversation we to the Undertaker shop. Sebastian opens the door for Ciel and me. "Do you feel sore? From the fun we had last night?" He whispers into my ear. "Sh-shut up!" I don't really want to remember it…

We saw Undertaker laughing like always until, he turned around and Grell dressed up like Undertaker. He ran towards Sebastian, but he moved and Grell smacked his face to the wall.

We heard Undertaker's voice and he was in a pot of salt. "Wow…" I looked at Undertaker. Ciel asked Grell why he's here.

"Will's having me do a bit of investigating. " He explained to us what happened.

"Hah! They thought you were dead. That's just sad." He can stop breathing? So, if Grell can stop breathing, then can Sebastian?

"Oh, we've had some Cinematic Records stolen lately." Grell was speaking.

"Cinematic Records?" Ciel sounded curious.

"Not something for a kid needs to know about." Grell had one of his arms up.

"They're reels of film containing all memories of a person's life. Grim Reapers extract them from those on the To-Die list, replay them, and decide whether they will live or die." Sebastian explained very well to us.

"Hey, Grell, could I take a look at a person's cinematic record even they're dead? Because I want to check my parent's cinematic records." I wanted to know what happened in their lives.

"Well… I don't know… " Grell was scratching his head.

"I'll give you Sebastian and I don't care what you do it him. You can take him with you to your place whatsoever, and I won't interfere even if he tried to make me or Ciel. Deal? You better say yes or else I'll tell William that you've been slacking off with us than your job or I'll find a way to kill you. So, what's your answer?" I'll do anything to see their Cinematic Records.

"No." Sebastian interject

"Grell! Answer!" I raised my voice at him. "Answer me! Or you'll get the hard way!" I walk closer to him.

"Grell, don't agree to her, if you do I won't forgive you." Sebastian stands in front Grell.

"Why? Sebastian? Why are you doing thing? Why won't you let me see?" There's something going on.

"Grell, what do you say?" He puts his hands on Grell's shoulders.

"Well, um… Sorry Alyssa, I don't want Sebastian to hate me."Grell looks down.

"I see… You'll regret it…" I didn't want to be here anymore. "I'll be outside." I walked out of the shop.

I found myself in a coffin with Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell… Why couldn't I be with Undertaker riding the donkey or horse. It's so squishy; it's so hard for me to breathe! I feel like suffocating.

"My god… I'm suffocating! Move your hand! It under my butt." I smacked that person's hand.

"Oww! That's my hand!" Grell shouted.

"Shut up, Grell, stop shouting!" Somehow I was getting irritated.

"Hey, you guys, stop moving! You're squishing me to the corner of the coffin! And I CAN'T BREATHE EITHER!" Ciel's body was wiggling to get some air.

"Young master, you need to stop shoving, you know. There are four of us in here, how do expect us to fit in?" Sebastian calmly said to Ciel.

Then we stopped moving. "Are we here?" My eye wondered around. "I think so…" Ciel replied to me.

We open the top cover and got out. Undertaker was 'distracting' him. "Damn he has a lot of stuff in his sleeves." I whisper.

"All right. Please come in, then. And you, as well." The man spotted us in the bushes. "Shit." I said looking at the man.

"Well, I'll be off, then. I've finished what I came to do." Undertaker left.

"I see. Thank you. May your soul be cleansed." The man took us inside.

"I thought it was supposed to be difficult to get in here." Ciel talked to Sebastian.

"Yes, I was under that impression…" Sebastian replies back.

We saw some people and they bowed to us and left.

"Perfect smiles." Ciel said. He was observing their smiles the people who walked by.

Sebastian and Ciel had their conversation.

"Is there something Sebastian is hiding from me?" I questioned myself many times. "So… He is…" What could it be?

We walked inside the church. Ciel stopped and saw a symbol up on the glass window, he looked traumatized. Then, three little kids started to coming out of nowhere.

"Good evening!" They all say.

"Good evening to you! How cute you guys are." I watch them coming towards us.

"Well, aren't you cute? I don't really like kids, though." Grell was saying.

"Well, I bet the kids don't like you." I smirked at him.

"Hello, unclean one! You're impure through and through, I see." The little kids said to him.

"Haha!" It was just too funny what the kid had said to Grell.

"And you clean one. You're pure threw the heart, but something inside of the heart maybe the inner heart there's something wrong like, you want answers to but you can't have it." The little kid looks at me.

"Is that a good thing?" I don't really know, now. The things he said is true.

"I don't know. That is up to the head." The kids said.

Grell was holding back his anger. "Grell, don't hit kids even though you don't like them, just don't." I commanded him. "If you do Grell, I hit you hard." I'm warning you. So, he held back his hand.

Then, a nun opens the door, "Everyone over a certain age is called 'unclean.'" She looked at Ciel and Sebastian, then to us. "I see from your clothing that you're a new convert. Don't worry. If you study the teachings of our leaders, your body will be cleansed." She said.

"I say! Is this place—" Sebastian stopped Ciel by putting his arm in front of him. "Unclean? A funny thing to say." Sebastian walks to the nun.

"I can't believe a beautiful lady like yourself is impure." He walks up to her.

"Idiot." I walked off. I already know what's going to happen.

"Alyssa?! Where are you going?" Grell saw me leaving. Sebastian did turn his head.

"I'm finding a way to control my jealousy and find answers to MY questions." I turned to the way we came.

I went outside. "I want to drown in my sadness." I was somewhere. "There's something going on." I got up to look around, until I saw Angela?

"What are you doing here Angela?" I walked close to her, but she put her hand forward and I felt like coughing and I did. "What, *Coughing* are you *coughing* doing? *coughing*" My coughing got bloody. "I knew you were an angel when we first met. *coughing blood*" I confronted her.

"Yes, and I knew you were a witch demon, too. And your man, Sebastian only wants you for your strength not because he loves you. He hiding so many things from you, you know? He killed you parents." Angela walks close to me. "If he ever touches my people, he will get sick. So, sick that he will kill you."

"I thought my step father was mostly the one to be involved to kill them? Stop playing with me…?" I put my hands over my head and try to deny it. "Sebastian, wouldn't do this to me? But he didn't want me to look at my parents Cinematic Records either…" I felt like I was going crazy. "He was going to get the answer from that nun… by uncleaning her…" I whisper. "Everything I felt for him was a lie?"

"If you want proof, then here we go." She spread her big white wings and took my hand.

BACK WITH CIEL AND THEM:

Ciel was just waiting for Sebastian. Grell was getting jealous. "Where is Alyssa?" Ciel looks around the place with his eyes.

"I'll go find her." Grell went because he couldn't stand it.

Sebastian was taking his time to get his answer.

"Alyssa! Alyssa!" Grell searches high and low to find her. "Where could that girl be?" He gave up on finding her and went back to Ciel, but Ciel wasn't there till Ciel had to signal him. The woman told them everything.

"Grell, did you find her?" Ciel looks at Grell.

"No. She's nowhere to be seen. She's gone. But I did smell her blood that's the only thing." Grell explained.

"You smelled her blood?" Ciel looks at him. "Yeah."

BACK TO ALYSSA:

I cried my tears out because I've been denying thing what Angela had told me, but the things she said were true.

THE CINEMATIC RECORDS OF ALYSSA'S PARENTS:

The Mother's Cinematic:

"I wished this never had happened… I don't want our child to think she was a burden." I was crying hard to Peter, the father of my child and the man I really love.

"It's okay." Peter was holding her tight.

"No, it's not. Rick, he has a demon with him and he's going to kill us after the birth." I don't want to live the place without a fight and not being able to see my child.

The day of my birth, "It's a girl!" The doctor shouted to me. "What do you want to name her?" "Alena Norin. Put my last name not the father's." "Okay."

The doctor left. Rick opens the door, "Well, well, Kate, you're going to die today and never see your child grow up. I'll take good care of here." Rick snatched Alena from me arms and passed to Rosy and she left with my baby.

"Now, let my friend over here and kill you." Rick moved aside.

"How did you get this demon?!" He must know the terms of having a demon.

"No, I'm not giving my soul to him, it's my other friend's demon I'm just borrowing him. Go kill her!" Rick commanded the demon to kill me.

"Like I did to your husband, I'll do to you. I will be watching over your daughter and she will be mine. She'll never know what really happened to you and your husband." He killed her.

The Father's Cinematic:

The day of our baby birth, I was fighting off the people who wanted her dead. "I'll kill you all!" I fought for my daughter and Kate.

"Go kill him." Rick demanded his demon to kill me.

"Well, I have known you for years and I finally get to kill you. Too bad you'll never see your daughter only Kate will. Goodbye." He rips out Peter's heart.

BACK TO ALYSSA:

"Why!? Why!? Sebastian! It was you who killed my parents… I hate you! I hate you! You ripped out my mother and father's heart I will do the same. I will know, Sebastian." I was on the floor crying. My tears were over flowing. My blood from my mouth mixed in with my tears.

"See. What did I say? I was right. Never get close to demons they will only lie to you." Angela rubs my back.

"Kill me." I had no purpose of living in this cruel world.

"Excuse me?" She did not hear me.

"KILL ME! I want to DIE! I rather be in a place where I'm happy!" I broke down crying again. "Or make me forget, forget him. I don't want to be in this pain no more."

"Just wait, I'll be back." Angela left.

I waited for a while over thinking. "I'm coming back to you guys…" A tear trickled down my face.

When, Angela came back with Ciel. "Ciel?" I have no emotion. Did you know Ciel? Did you?

Ciel was on a couch. "I said I'll protect, but he must have known. Sebastian will protect him."

"Alyssa!? Where am I?" Ciel was shocked.

"Did you know?" I spoke to him

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you know Sebastian killed my parents?! You must have known. I vowed to protect you, but I can't protect if you have a killer. I'm sorry…. I'm sorry." I kept shaking my head.

"H-he didn't tell me that!" He yelled back at me.

"I'll make him kill me like he did to my parents. He didn't love me, it was all a lie. He shouldn't have taken me in as a maid and now you see THIS side of me! His love for me is fake, fake I tell you." My heart felt heavy.

"I'm sorry, Ciel, I won't protect you." I cried even harder. "It all started with him! I know you won't forgive me for this… I'm sorry!"

"I don't know now…" He looked at me.

Ciel looked around and saw Angela. They had a talk, and then she started her thing. Ciel's Cinematic Records were out.

"Alyssa! Kill her and save the young master!" Sebastian shouted to me.

"Why?! That's **your job**. You lied to me," I walked closer to him. "You never loved me. I figure that out. That is why you didn't let me watch my parent's Cinematic Records because **you killed them!** Trying to hide it will make it worst. You're going to kill me anyways…"

"What!? I am not going to kill you! Why would—" I cut him off.

"Because Angela said to me if you ever touched her people, you'll kill me. I rather die, than be here with you." I turned away from him, but he grabs my wrist. "Stop! I know I kill your parents… I'm sorry." "Stop apologizing. If you knew this would happen you could have not killed them." I yank my wrist out of his grip. "I know in your heart you actually love me. You can't deny our bond and love we had together!" He shouted to me.

"She doesn't care for you; you turned her heart black because of your killing. She can never go back to you now." Angela looks at Sebastian.

"It's all your talking. You made her like this… You turned her, what she is now." Sebastian glared at Angela.

Ciel's Cinematic Records went back inside of him.

"The horror of such an unclean heart! Depraved, stagnant, without light… I should have never shown you mercy. I shall purify you here and now." Angela was pissed.

They were all getting ready to fight her.

"As you seem so busy, I'll my purification with that abbey." Angela was walking to me.

"Running away again?" He looked at her.

"I shall show you all what happens to a world ruled by impurity. Come with me." I nodded my head. She came to me and she took me with her.

"Alyssa!" He threw his knife at the white portal where we vanished.

We were at the church, where people were sitting prayer for the coffin. Angela saying was hurting the people.

"Angela stop! I can't do this anymore. Purifying is hurting them. I can't have a grudge on my parent's killer, I need to stop you. What Sebastian said to you were true, you turned me like this; to act with hatred towards Sebastian. Maybe he can be good. You made to sound bad, the words that is coming out from your mouth. I will end you, Angela, once and for all."

I used my raged to kill her. I sent fire everywhere. The people stopped feeling pain and ran out. "You will fall here and now!" I had a fire circle around us.

BACK TO THE OTHERS:

William saw a book fall; it showed what's happening at the abbey. "That girl is going to kill herself with that angel." He eyes searched at every word.

"What's happening?" Sebastian walks up to him. William was reading the every sentence out loud.

They had to use the BookMark to change the story a little by putting Sebastian's name in there and some others.

BACK TO ALYSSA:

"You will not hurt anybody!" I yelled at her in the ring of fire.

"Alyssa!" I heard a familiar voice and I turned to see Sebastian. Angela had her chance "I'll make her forget about you! By this!" She had a bottle of poison. Sebastian ran his way to push me out of his way so he would het it and he did. He protected me even. "Sebastian! No!" He got in his mouth! When I ran up to him,

"No! No! Sebastian this is bad…" I cried next to him. "It's okay. I'm fine." He got up. When I got up with Sebastian, Angela flapped her wings that caused me to fly and hit something and I blacked out.

AT THE MANOR:

"Ugh…" I woke up in my room. My head hurts a lot from yesterday. THE POISON THAT SEBASTIAN HAD IN HIM! I got up and rushed to where Sebastian would always be.

"Alyssa? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Ciel looked at me, when I opened the door.

My eyes searched for Sebastian, "Sebastian! Are you okay? Did the poison affect you?" I was open his mouth and then examine his body. "Stop! Don't do it here. Go away." Ciel shoo us away. "Wait, Sebastian, take a day off today." Sebastian nodded.

I dragged Sebastian to his room. I started to take off his clothes, but a hand stopped me from doing so. "I know it's my day off, but isn't a bit early."

"What are you talking about? I was just checking if the poison affected your body or something." When I said that Sebastian's face was like he got hit by a hammer. "Oh…" He looked at me with an unpleasant face.

After I was done checking, "Let's go and watch a play." Sebastian asked me while he was putting he clothes back on.

"A play?" I didn't know Sebastian would want to go.

"Yes, a play. Come on." Sebastian dragged me to the play.

While watching the play there was a girl dying in her lover's arm regretting for not telling him that she really do loved him all along, then she died.

When the play was over, "That's a stupid play." He puts an arm around my shoulder, but I pushed it away.

"No. You can't put your arms around me. I'm still upset about the killing you did." I turned away from him. "You can't be mad forever, honey." I just glared at him.

We both went back to the Manor after the play. Ciel had this guest over. They were having a tea testing to see with tea did the young earl liked. Sebastian spotted them and greets the guest, he went back to work again…

"Young master, let me test it out." Sebastian tested every tea out, but then Sebastian started to cough.

I ran up to him, "Sebastian, are you okay?" I pat his back. Then, he grabbed me and slammed me against the table. I screamed in pain. "Ah! Sebastian!?"

Ciel went to the guest and he deal with him, then shouted "He was trying to poison me." He shouted to me. "Where did he get it from? Ask him!"

Sebastian was finding a way to hurt me. "A person with yellow gold eyes. It can affect other living people like: Demons, Angels, Reapers, etc." Ciel, he killed the guest with the guest's gun.

Sebastian threw kicks, punches, and other stuff to me. I fought back, but I was weaker than him. I couldn't use fire because I didn't want to burn the manor down.

"SEBASTIAN! NO DON'T KILL HER! YOU LOVE HER!" Ciel was screaming to Sebastian that was killing me. Ciel was running towards Sebastian to stop hurting me, but Sebastian hits Ciel and he flew on the other side of Sebastian's room. I was covered in her own blood because of Sebastian doing. His eyes were glowing fuchsia. He had a killer look on him while he was trying to kill me.

"Seb-as-tian... s-stop. It hurts..." I said. I was trying to stop him from choking me to death. I kicked him hard enough to fly across the opposite side of the room that I didn't know I could do. "Ciel, get out of here! You're going to get hurt!" I tried to tell so he could be safe. Even though I knew I was going to die, I had to keep his majesty safe for now.

When Ciel got up and run away I did the same too, but when I did Sebastian grab me up and slam me against the wooded floor. Right then, I knew it was the end of me. He stabs me with his knife in the guts, then the next knife close to my heart. I gush out blood of out my mouth. His face was so close to mine and I kissed him, and told him that I loved him.

I lay in his arms dying of blood lost. He snapped out of his trans. "Sebastian... you know... you were poison, when you drank that tea..." a tear trickled down my cheek.

"I-I regret th-that I didn't tell y-you I'd loved you, so much long time ago and you know it. But now I am." I smiled even though it hurts to see myself smiling in a scene that I am dying, like a play that we watched with him and he said it was a stupid play.

"A-Alyssa, please don't go..." tears were falling on his face. He finally realizes what's happening.

"I love you" that was the last word I'd said to him when dying.

Ciel came in his room and yelled at him for killing me. Ciel saw my lifeless body in the arm of my killer. He slapped Sebastian across the face. Ciel shed a tear for me. "Sebastian, she felt like a mom instead of a house maid." He chuckle with tears "Even though she treated me like a baby."

Everything went black, "Is this death? No this can't be… I can't die… NO, NO, NO! PLEASE LET ME LIVE! That's the reason why my parents died for me to be happy!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and then cried. "This can't be happening…"

"Mom… Dad…My baby… My husband… Did they found the light!? I want to be with Sebastian! Sebastian I say!" I'm all alone now. Now in my darkest time and will always be now.

I saw a light coming this way. I heard a voice, "If you want to live again, you will have to give up your powers that only. If you do then, you'll have to break free from this curse. I'll erase your memories of everyone you have met, but mostly Sebastian. You will remember the other people quickly, but when Sebastian comes into your life it will take longer. Your guys love is powerful, powerful enough to break this curse. It may feel like déjà vu in your dreams. Memories will be flooding back after the curse is broken."

"Yes! I accept this!" I yelled.

All of my memories are erased from my eyes; feeling sad, hatred, alone, lonely, happy, excited… All those memories disappear in a flash.

Then, I woke up…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A New Life

I woke up somewhere. It's dark, I can't see, where am I? I feel like I'm suffocating in here. I heard a voice coming from the outside. "Help! I'm stuck in here! Someone help me!" I scream so loud. I heard giggling. "Please me… Just help me, I'm stuck. I don't know how I got here…" My voice is cracking up.

Then, the cover was off. "Oh, Alyssa I thought you were dead." A man with long gray hair in black.

"I-I'm sorry? Alyssa? Who's that? You thought I was dead? Are you playing with me?" I'm so confused what's going on.

"You are Alyssa. You were killed by your love, Sebastian Michaelis. Do you remember? And I'm the Undertaker? Does that ring a bell?" The man explained to me, who I was.

"So, my real name is Alena Norin, but I changed it to Alyssa Novena because my step faster, Rick killed my family and my own family. And I hate Sebastian Michaelis because he killed both of my parents. I loved Sebastian Michaelis, my killer, but you said he killed me… I don't get it? But okay, then. Demons, Angels, and Grim reapers are real. Witches, Vampires, Werewolves are extinct. I served a boy name Ciel Phantomhive. I was a witch. I met a lot of people. Everybody who knew me thinks I'm dead." I summarized what he said to me.

"How do you not remember us?" He looked like he was pain because I don't remember.

"I… I don't know. I don't remember anything really." I can't remember.

"Just remember this," He puts his hands on my shoulders "Your name is Alyssa Novena, okay? Alyssa Novena. Remember it." He went somewhere. Then I left.

I roam through town looking at places. I feel like people were staring at me. Why do I look at different from other people?

I walk into someone on the street, "Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking." I quickly apologize. "Ugh! Watch it next time." The platinum blonde hair boy pushed me.

"Sorry for my master's rudeness." A tall man in glasses bowed to me. "Um, that's okay…?" I really didn't know what to say.

"Hey you, you are short for a woman, you know?" The platinum blonde boy points at me.

"Yes, I know." I lower his pointing finger. I continued to walk somewhere.

"Wait!" The boy tries to call out to me. I didn't want to turn back; he will only make fun of me. So, I walked faster. "Claude, get her for me!" I started to run fast. "Shit! That man is coming after me!" I took a turn to a corner, when I hit that man chest. I stumbled back a little.

"What do you want from me?" Putting a gap between us.

"My master wants to talk to you." He had an emotionless face.

"Your master?" He's a servant, then?

"Yes, my master Alois Trancy. My name Claude Faustus." He bowed formally.

"Uh, okay?" He took me to his master.

"There you are Claude. I was getting lonely when you were chasing her. What's your name?" The boy looked at me.

"M-my name," Remember what did the long gray hair guy said Alyssa Novena, "Is Alyssa Novena."

"Okay, Alyssa, do you have a job? If you don't I want you to work in the Trancy Household."

"I don't have a job, but why do you want me to work in the Trancy Household?" Nobody comes asking people if they needed jobs out of nowhere. He doesn't even know me.

"Come on, let's go, Alyssa!" He drags me by my hand.

"Should I call you 'young master' now?" I've never done this before… Wait, have I? That long gray hair guy said so.

"Yes, you will be calling him that." Claude didn't even look at me.

We arrived at the manor of Trancy.

"Alyssa, this is your new home." Claude opens the door and the servants were lined up and bowed to their master.

"Alyssa, this is Hannah, Cantebury, Thompson, and Timber." Alois showed me

"I'm Alyssa Novena. It's a pleasure to meet you." I feel like I done this before, but can't remember.

"Claude, show her to her room." Alois command him. "Yes, will do, young master." Claude bowed to him and leads me to my room.

"Um, Claude, can I go to town?" I don't really feel like staying in the manor right now.

"I need to ask the young master." He voice is so cold.

"Okay…" It gets silence every passing moment when we're walking together.

He stopped at a door, "This is your room." He opens the door.

"Thank you." He left in a flash. "He was right here…?" I whisper to myself.

I look at the things in my room. There weren't that much in here. I'm going to the young master, so he'll let me go out in town. I walked out of my room and bumped into Hannah, I think?

"Oh, sorry." I apologized to her.

"No, my lady, it's not your fault." What happened to her eye?

"No, no, no, I didn't watch where I was going. Please, call me 'Alyssa' not 'my lady'. Do you know where Alois is?"

"He's in his study room. I'll show you." She led me to the room he was at.

I knock on the door, "Come in." Someone opens the door and it was Claude. "Alyssa, do you need anything?" He looks at me from his desk.

"No. I came here to ask you if I could get out to town by myself, can I?" Say yes, please!

"Sure, but Claude will come with you. You will get lost, like a lost puppy if you went by yourself." At the last part he didn't have to be so mean like shit.

"Okay."

"Claude follow her." He commanded, "Yes, young master." He did what his master told him to do.

We were walking in town; I was looking at things from the windows. "Wow. Those are pretty earrings." I whisper to myself. "Do you like those earrings? I can buy them for you." He heard me.

"No, I can't let you do that. It's okay. I can live without them." I really did like it, but I can't let him do this.

"No, I will buy it. It's an honor for you to be working at the Trancy Household and I bet if the young master was here, he would buy it for you, no matter what." He walks inside the store.

"The thing he said is true." I stood there waiting for him. I eye the whole town, but the play building grabbed my attention, and I walked towards it.

"This… I don't remember… Have I—no, that can't be. A lot of things happened today." I was about to walk back to the store where Claude was at, but I felt like something hit my head. "This place is behind a building anyways…" Every movement I make my head starts to pound.

I waited outside the shop, and then he comes out. "Sorry it took so long. Here." He gave me the earrings. "Thank you." I move my hair behind my ears and start putting them on.

We walked pass a book store, "Hey, can I go to the book store for a bit?"

"Go head, I'll be outside the shop." He gave me the approval and I went inside the store.

I looked around the store, trying to find something to read. I noticed two figures at a corner. One tall person with black hair and one small person maybe my height with a hat and cane. I chose to ignore it for now. There wasn't anything interesting in the book store.

"Let's go back to the manor." Claude walks ahead. We made a big gap from each other.

My head was pounding harder… My head is going explode… I feel something wet close to my right ear? I swiped that area and there is blood on my fingers. "What? I'm bleeding? How? Is it from the place close to the plays building?" Everything started to turn, I walk slanted. Everything I see is black and gray.

"What's happening to me?" I used my hand to try to feel something. "Claude! I need you… Claude…" My voiced started to fade. My eyes closed little by little, "Claude…? Are you coming…?" I whispered my last word, and then blacked out.

DREAM:

People are clapping, cheering for the actors and actresses? "Where am I?" I walked somewhere and I spotted a poster and it said 'You'll be my last love' am I at a play? I think so?

"There you are Alyssa. Let us go to our play." A tall figure man walks up to me.

"H-how do you know me? What's going on?" Who is he?

"Silly. Alyssa it's me, the guy you liked remember? I had a day off from my master so I wanted to spend with you. Let's go." He grabs my waist.

"Eek!" I didn't expect that from him. "Wait. Turn for me, face me." He let of my waist. I wanted to see his eyes, but his locks were covering his face. When I moved it… One of his hands went to wrap around my waist tightly and his other free hand grabbed my hand, the hand that was about to move his hair.

"Wh- what are you doing?!" Why is he acting like this? I started to panic. I don't know what's going to happened to me.

"Let me take a bite of you, daring." His face was getting close to my neck. "No! Let me go!" I screamed.

DREAM ENDED:

"No! Let me go!" I screamed from my bedroom.

A door swung open Alois comes in rushing into my room. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Oh… It was only a dream… Sorry to make you come in here…" I hung my head

Then, Claude walks in "Are you okay, Miss Alyssa?" "Yes. I'm fine."

"Alois what's my job?"

"Your job?" He scoffed at me "You are not working. You are going to stay by my side." He face comes inching at mine.

"You, booty short little boy! Then, why did you even let me stay in here!? If I'm not going to have a job then, what's the point of staying here!" What the hell, man. Wasting my time of staying here.

"Claude, deal with her." Alois commanded him. "Yes, will do." Claude comes walking up to me.

"You can't speak to my master like that." He tries to put his hands on my neck, but I used my hands to stop him.

"You… You demon." That just slipped out of my mouth. I was pushed down to the bed. "You're right I am a demon. A spider demon. You are going to get stuck into my webs. I see you've been marked by another demon. Let me replace it with mine." Claude is not himself, even though I knew him for one day. Just by yesterday he acted like an emotionless person.

"Get off! What's wrong with you!? I thought you're an emotionless person. What do you mean marked? Nobody ever marked me. This is not you." I kicked him in the stomach and tried to leave, but he grabs my legs and pulls me towards him.

"You're not going anywhere. My master said I should deal with you and I am. You know you are an interesting woman, you're different from others. A human demon that's rare. I can act emotionless, but now with you I don't have to. I'm going to replace your mark and let's see if your body can handle mine."

"WHAT!" He lips were on my collar bone. He bit it. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't because of Claude's hand covering my mouth.

I felt déjà vu. Did this happen before? It seems so familiar. I felt like sleeping.

"I'm almost done." His lips were off of my collar bone. "Are you ready?" He mouth was covered in my blood. I had no strength in me to do anything.

"No… I don't…" I didn't look at him.

"I can't hear you." He cups my cheeks.

"I said no! I don't want to! Go away!" I rolled under his arms and run out of my room. I looked around at my surroundings, "I'm still in the manor." I went into this door and it led to the garden. I spot the gardener. "Shit." I ran somewhere. I knew I was out of the manor.

"Thank goodness! I'm out from the manor." I didn't know where I was at. Someone tapped on my shoulder, "Yes?" I turned around hesitantly. A shady man grabs me and took me somewhere. "Help! I'm being kidnap! Help!" I was getting loud so he knocked me out, I lost consciousness.

I open my eyes, I found myself in my room again? "I see you're awake." I open my eyes and I saw Hannah. "How did I got here?" I looked at her. "Claude was trying to find you and he did. You were getting kidnap by this forty years old man was about to rape you. That what I heard." She explained to me.

"Really? That's good he saved me."

"Yeah it was. Come on the young master was waiting till you woke up to eat dinner with him."

"Really? Alois waited for me? That's kind of him." I didn't know he would do this I thought he was just a bipolar kid. Hannah led me to the dinner room. I sat in front of Alois. We ate our food in silence. It was really awkward when, Claude would look at me eating.

I was finished eating my food, "I will take my leave now." I left the room didn't turn back. I head up to my room and got ready to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: My love

**WARNING: Mature Content Below**

It has been a few weeks since I've been living here. I wanted to change my look, so I cut my hair like to my ribs length. I would always lock myself in my room, ever since I came here. I've been having so weird dreams lately. It would mostly this tall figure. Every time I try to see his eyes things would happen or I'll just wake up. Who is the man in my dream?

The mark that Claude gave me it looks like a hickey. I try to keep my distance away from him, as much as possible. Sometime Claude can be warm and loving to me even though I don't like it or be cold and poker face as usual. But when he does get close to me, I get tensed up a bit. Why me? I always think, why me? What is so special about me?

I'm in the library reading a novel. I heard the door shut. I look back at the door to see no one, "Maybe one of the triplets closed it." I shrugged it off. I continued reading my book. "I'm like falling asleep reading this book. Try not sleep." I pump a fist.

"Let me help you not to fall asleep then." That's Claude's voice! Shit. "No! I'm fine." I wanted to get up, but Claude wraps his arms around my waist. I was sitting in a chair. "C-Claude! Aren't you supposed to be with the young master?! Or something!" Gosh, why now, Claude! "He said he doesn't need me, right now." His head is rubbing my lower stomach.

"B-But… Alois loves you! Like for real! He does." I try to push him away from me. "Let's have our fun. We didn't get to do it last time. You've been avoiding me." Oh No…

He unwraps his arms around my waist. He pushes me down, so I couldn't get up now. He spreads my legs open. I open my mouth to bite my fist. "No, please. I don't love you…" I used my other hand to cover my eyes. He starts rubbing in womanhood. "You're going to like it trust me." He keeps on rubbing it again and again.

My voice wants to come out. "No… I… I ca-can't…" It's funny how I feel sleepy from his action. "Don't you dare to fall asleep on me, darling." He face comes up to kiss me. I feel a lot of sensation from the rubbing down there. His body is on top of mine. "Darling, why do you cover your mouth like that? You're going to ruin your hands. You're going to ruin our love making." He used his free hand to move my hands away from my mouth and eyes.

He starts kissing my lip hard; when he did that he puts more pressure on my womanhood. I started to get wet from that. His lip travels down to my neck, then to my chest. "Cl-Claude… I-I was…! R-reading…" This felt better, every seconds that is passing. "You can read. Read to me, then." He puts my book into my hand. When I was reading, I'd stutter a lot. I felt lust overtaking me. Fuck this shit!

I turned Claude over, and I start to kiss him with passion. I grabbed his face to kiss him even harder. I wouldn't even let him speak. We both started to undress. I saw his eyes turn to a fuchsia.

He pushed me down on the cold wooded floor in the library. He starts putting fingers in me. "Claude!" He went faster and faster. My mind is full of thoughts about Claude. He pulls out his fingers and then sucks my juice. "You taste good." He went on top of me. "I'm going. Be prepared." He stuck his member in me. It felt good. He started to move slowly. "You're so tight." He gradually went to a faster pace. I moan even faster, than ever. "C-Claude…! You-you're going to!" I took his member out of me and cummed on my body.

"Wasn't that good." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him once again.

Later on in the day, I've been over thinking about Claude now. "Maybe I do like him?" I whisper to myself. I bumped into a tall figured man. "Oh, I'm sorry." I bowed down. "A-Alyssa! Is that you?" I looked up at the man. "Yes, I'm Alyssa. Who are you? How did you get in here?" This man looks familiar like my… dream? "I'm Sebastian Michaelis. You… you don't remember me. Then, the Undertaker was right, then?" He hugs me. "Oh!" I didn't expect that at all. Then, he whispers "You're going to remember me again." He left. He didn't answer my question.

I went to Alois. "Hey, Alois, I heard that we're throwing a costume party? Or something?" I walked in seeing him dressed in Hannah's uniform. I had the 'what the fuck' face. "How do I look, Alyssa?" He moves around in the uniform. "Um… Like a girl…?" He did look like a girl… "Is that all you're going to say?" He was unimpressed. "Yeah…" I didn't want to make eye to him. "Hannah! Get her ready also." I didn't even notice Hannah was here. She's nude…

I got dressed for tonight. My costume was a Chinese hanfu dress. I had my hair up with accessories. My makeup looked flawless. "I… I look beautiful. Thank you, Hannah!" I hugged her. I totally forgot that she was naked. My face turned red from that. "Sorry…" I apologized to her. "It's okay, Alyssa."

I walked into the costume party. I saw a lot of people dressed up. "Wow…" The costume they were amazing.

"Alyssa!" I heard someone calling my name and it was a strawberry color boy running towards me.

"Do I know you?" I was confused what's happening.

"Yes, you do its Finny!"

"I'm sorry? Finny? I don't know you. The name Finny doesn't ring a bell." I apologized to him.

"Alyssa? You don't remember Finny? Do you remember us?" A red head comes towards me and some of the others too.

"Am I supposed to know you guys?" Who are these people? "I'm sorry, I don't know you guys. Have we met before?"

"Yes. We know each other for a long time since you worked with the Phantomhive. You worked with me, Mey Rin, Bard, Finny, Tanaka, Sebastian, and Ciel." She pointed to the people I worked with. Some people weren't there because she only pointed to two I think.

"Phantomhive? I'm sorry. You must've mistaken me to someone else. I've been mistaken a lot to someone they knew too." I bowed and walked past them. I heard them talking. "Ugh… Maybe I should find Claude. Got nothing to do." I walked out of the party.

I walked down the hallway. I walked past a room; I heard Claude's voice and that man's voice too. I listened in too.

"You are not going to have Alyssa, Claude. She was mine and will always be mine. She might have lost her memories of me, but I'll bring it back. I will unmark her from your mark and mark her with mine."

"No, you're not. She loves me, you know? She'll never love you."

"Stop using her, Claude. I know you actually don't love her. Why would you love her if you don't show any emotion? Without emotion there isn't love. It wouldn't even be called love at all."

The man comes out. I was startled, "Oh!—" He covers my mouth. "Don't scream. All I want is to talk to you without Claude here." He pulls me somewhere.

"Why were you guys talking about me? How am I so special to you?"

"Alyssa, I have a name Sebastian Michaelis. The reason why you are special to me is because…" He explained everything to me, who I was.

"I loved you once. You killed me. You killed my family. I don't know why or how I'm alive."

"You will remember, Alyssa. Our love will overcome anything." He caresses my cheeks. I put my hands on top of his hand when he was caressing. I felt comfortable with him.

"We'll meet again. I love and will always love you." He kissed my head. I reached out to him and hugged him.

"I-I don't know what just happened, but I feel very comfortable with you… A LOT." I didn't want to let go of him.

"Alyssa… I want you to protect the young master, Ciel Phantomhive. Promise me."

"I promise, Sebastian." He left me.

"Alyssa, can you do this for me. I need to attendant to the young master." Claude gave a sheet of paper that he wanted me to do for him.

I walk back to the party again and an eerie sound was coming out from the instrument that Hannah was playing. "Argh… Ah! It… hurts…" I fall to my knees covering my ears. It was piercing through my ears. When, I removed one hand from my ears I saw blood. "My ears are bleeding…" I screamed out in pain. My head and ears were throbbing in pain.

TO CLAUDE &amp; THEM OTHERS:

When, the servants were about to fight, they all heard my scream. The demons mostly.

"Alyssa?!" Sebastian and Claude said it at the same time.

"I thought she was supposed to do those chores that I gave her." Claude looks at the Manor.

"Young master, let's go." Sebastian went to go first.

BACK TO ALYSSA:

I lay on the floor covering my ears. I felt like blacking out… My eyes were closing till I heard a soothing sound. I looked up to see where did it come from and I saw it was Sebastian playing. I looked at him for a while and smiled at him.

After the music stopped I got up. My head hurts a lot from the eerie sound from before. Alois made he entranced. I'm thinking like 'booty-short-platinum-hair-boy what took you so long? To come here?! I thought were wearing a maid's outfit'.

I looked at them. "Ugh… I should be going now." I walked out of the costume party room and TRY to walk to my room, but I couldn't. One of the triplets had to carry me to my room.

The next morning, "Ugh…" My head was throbbing from last night. I got up from my bed and looked at the door. "I'm going to kill you, Claude. I just feel like it…"

I walked out of my room; I was slanting, when walking. I saw Claude fixing a room. Now this is my chance for me to kill you.

I tiptoe quietly to him. Claude turned his head and already saw me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to see what you're doing." I get closer to him.

"I see… Examining me. Are you okay from last night?" He didn't turn to face me.

"Yeah… Kind of." Now's my chance. I kick his legs from behind, then to his back. I grabbed his arm and twisted back. I pushed him to the bed, where his face is facing the bedding.

"What are you doing, Alyssa." He isn't mad? At that moment he completely did the same thing to me, but he grabs my neck with his hand.

"Were you trying to kill me? I almost died in the room...and you didn't care to save me." I find a way out of his grip. "Just go away from me. I don't want to be with you at the moment." I walked out of the room.

After walking out of the room, I went outside to go to town. I wanted to roam around in town. I needed air; I've been stuck in the Manor for a while.

I saw a familiar man… Sebastian! I run towards him. "Sebastian!" My face lights up in happiness. I wave my hand towards him. Sebastian was surprise to see me. He face had a smile; he even opened his arms for me. When I got closer to him I jumped on him. He stumbled back a bit.

"Sebastian." I lay my head in the crook of his neck. He puts his hand on my head and strokes my hair. "I miss you, so bad. Your touch, your love, your kindness, your jealousy, your tears, and your everything you give to me." He kisses my head. "But… I can't be with you for now. Who knows what might happen if Claude find out." I unwrap my legs around him.

"Alyssa, do you remember me?" I think that is Ciel Phantomhive that Sebastian said I'd have to protect.

"Yes? Sebastian told me you're the Phantomhive boy, which I'd have to protect."

"How come you don't remember me or anyone?"

"I… I don't know either. I wonder the same thing too." "Well, Sebastian, Ciel, I must take my leave now." I bowed to them and walked to the Manor.

Where I met an angry Claude…

"Where have you been!" His poker face cracked. He started to fling his arms around. He kept on rambling on about my safety.

I didn't want to listen, so I left him. I walked all the way to my room. When, I open the door, there was STILL an angry Claude there wanting for me.

"I wasn't done talking. You have to listen to me. I know this isn't me, but when it comes to you and when you're gone I get crazy worried." I walk to my bed; unfolding my bed sheets to sleep in. "Don't you dare sleep on me, Alyssa!" He is pointing his finger at me.

"Oh, shut up, Claude. Come here." I grab his hand and pull him to my bed. "You're going to sleep with me so shut up. I don't want to deal with your bull shit, right now."

Claude's back faced me. I wrap my arms around his back.

I'm in love with Claude and Sebastian…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Your Ending Is Now

CLAUDE'S POV:

She tugged me into her arms. I laid there listening to her breathing. "I don't love you, Alyssa… I love Ciel's soul more than you." I get out of her arms and headed back to work.

BACK ALYSSA:

I wasn't really sleeping. "He doesn't love me… This is all a LIE. I'll kill you one day…" I wrap myself in my blanket and fell asleep.

A few hours later, I woke up by noises of guns? "What in the world is happening?" I look outside my window and to see a big statue. "What the hell's going on!?" I walk to see what was happening and it was Sebastian and Claude fight!?

"What's going on?"

"Oh? Are they stopping? I think they are." I walk into the chess board. I saw Hannah… "What the fuck?" I whisper to myself.

When, I looked straight ahead I saw Claude and Sebastian cooking? I walked close to them and I got hit with some substance on my face. I glared at those two only.

"Oh! What a beautiful lady! Do you remember me, my lovely lady?" A man comes down from where ever he was and kissed my hand.

"No." Who is he? Do I know him? "Bye." I turned away from them and walked inside the manor.

I did nothing in the manor I just read books or made a mess.

After a while I roam the hall like the sixth time or more. I saw that same man again.

"What are you doing?" He was startled a bit.

"I'm watching a duel between the two head earls." He loved it.

"What!" I push him to watch too.

"No!" Alois is going to kill Ciel. I need to protect him. "Stop!" I run towards them. I pushed Alois aside and I went to cover Ciel.

"Stop it you two!" I felt something change within me… Like it wanted me to take their souls away.

"Your eyes… They're fuchsia." Alois gets up.

I… I can't do this. Feeling needy to kill them. Stop Alyssa! Get a hold of yourself. I ran out of the room.

"What am I to become to be?" In my room, I kept examining my body to see if something changed. "I need to sleep… Maybe I-I was just feeling something off because they disturbed my sleep…" I feel like going crazy. I feel hungry for blood. I'm not a vampire… Am I a demon?

"I need to sleep now!" I rushed into my bed. Alois may hate me for good.

The next morning, I stayed with Claude because I was forced to. "Let go of me!" I was trying to annoy him. I shake off his grip on my wrist. He grabs my face and pulls it closer to his… I punched his face. "Don't touch me!" I yelled at his face. I need to get out of here fast.

Night time has arrived. I went all of my ways to get out of the manor. The triplets wouldn't let me do so. I lied to them that I'm going to find the earl. I went to escape from this place.

When I was walking into the woods and I stumbled a little because of see Alois and Claude together. I walked even closer to listen and watch. I saw before my eyes, "Alois!" I didn't yell. Claude killed Alois!? "I need to get out of here." I start making my way out of the woods. It happened like that… He crushed his skull.

"Why? Claude? Why would you do that?" I kept running. My eyes were watery not because of Alois's death, because of Claude. He a cruel man to start with.

Someone grabs me… "Claude!?" It him! I cried even harder. "Let me go…" I was scared. His arms were wrapped around me. One of his arms was around my waist and one arm around my neck like a choke hole.

"Don't be scared… I won't hurt you. I love you, Alyssa." He whispers into my ear and kissed the crook of my neck.

"Liar! Y-you don't love me. I heard you. You said 'I don't love you, Alyssa… I love Ciel's soul more than you.' You lied to me… You were just playing with me." I cried even harder.

"You finally know now. If you know then…" He loosens up his arms. It's my chance. I kicked him in the stomach and made a run for it. I was running fast as I could. I need to go to the Phantomhive Manor! The moon was shining; I hear rustling sounds in the woods… He's coming for me. I kept up the pace. I was close to the Phantomhive.

"Ah!" Something cut me. I looked at the legs; it was bleeding a lot, my skirt was cut where the bleeding spot bled. I looked around I was surround by webs?

"If you keep moving you'll cut yourself in half." I was on the ground looking up at him. He tapped one of the strings and it cut close to my lip. I winced in pain.

"Why… Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you? What have I done to deserve this!" He tapped another string and he cuts my upper chest and arm. He starts stepping on the strings.

"Your love you had for me not that long ago, made me stronger. Your love for Sebastian is even powerful, than ours. Your love for a demon can make a demon stronger, you know?" He grabs my face and licks the blood off of my lip.

"S… Stop it!" I didn't want to move my lip with his. He went lower to the cut on my upper chest. I feel a sting sensation on my upper chest.

"Wha-what are you doing!? Why do I feel dizzy all of a sudden?" My head was felt like it was spinning.

"When you were running I made sure my spider was on you. The spider bit you and returned back to me. It'll make you fall asleep for now." My eyes started to get heavy… "You… Monster…" I blacked out.

SEBASTIAN, ALYSSA, CLAUDE, AND HANNAH:

Claude carried Alyssa up to a hill. "Sebastian will do something if you're in it." He looked at Alyssa's face. When he got to the hill, there were two trees and a space in the middle. He set her there, and placed his weds around her.

"Hannah!" He called her name and she appeared.

"Yes? Master Claude."

"I need you to get Sebastian, but mostly Sebastian. Tell Sebastian that I got her, he better come before I kill her. Now leave." Hannah went to send the message to Sebastian.

Not that long Sebastian comes alone.

"Where is she? Give me her!" He runs up to Claude and grabs him by the collar.

"She's there." He looked where Claude's eyes directed.

"No. You bastard!" He punched Claude's face.

Claude grabs Hannah and opens her mouth. Claude grabs the demon sword out of her mouth.

"Get ready it die." Claude cleans the sword.

And they were off fighting each other.

"Ugh?" I open my eyes and I saw the strings around me. "Shit!" I carefully get myself out of the webs. When, I tried I cut myself many times. "No matter what I'll feel pain." I didn't care, if I get cut from it. It's worth it.

Sebastian was on his knees from the blow from the sword. "Now, it's time to kill you off for good." He was about to strike, when "Argh…" Blood starts flowing out of Claude's mouth. Sebastian saw a hand through Claude's chest.

"Who must that be?" When Claude fell to his knees, he saw Alyssa?

"Alyssa? What…? Your eyes are like mine." He saw her eyes glow like his. "You're a demon."

I removed my hand from Claude's body. I took out his heart. My hand is bloody. My body was all cut and bleeding from the webs. I already killed Hannah before killing Claude.

"Sebastian… Why do I have an urge—" I was stopped by a kiss.

"Shut up, Alyssa… I've missed you badly… I need to remove that mark of his and everything he done to you… I'll wash it away." He started to trail his kisses down to the mark and remarked it with his. When, he did that I felt this weird head hitting feeling.

"You're the man of my dream. I kept having this dream about a tall figure man like you. Every time I tried to move your hair bad things would happen to me and I would wake up or something." It's you Sebastian, it's always been you.

"Ah!" I felt a sharp pain in my head like something is hitting me with a rock non-stop. I had a white flash of memory. It was… My childhood to adult, where I stayed with my friend house.

"Alyssa? Are you okay?"

"I had a flashback of my childhood to adult. I haven't met you yet, I think."

"You're finally getting some of you memories back." He kissed my forehead.

"Yes."

"Now, I need to teach you how to be a demon." He carried me like bridal style and he carried me back to Phantomhive Manor.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A New Girl? Turning Cold?

Not too long ago Sebastian was talking to me about the ring on my finger, he explained a lot to me. He stopped at looked at me. "I can't wait any longer." He was whining to me. "Can't wait what?" I don't know what he's trying to say.

"You'll see." He puts me down and now I know what he meant. After our 'doing' we continued where we left off at our walking.

At the manor, Sebastian used one of his hands to open the door carefully, so you wouldn't fall. When, he opened the door we saw the servants lined up side by side, two Indians, two Chinese people one male one female, a blonde girl, a snake looking man, and there you see Ciel, looking all so angry.

"What's going on?" I'm in a state of confusion.

"I… I don't know…" He looked at her. "Young master… What are you doing? Why are you all here?" He eyed everyone in the line.

"Why wouldn't we be here? It's your birthday and your engagement!" An Indian guy with white hair comes walking up to us.

"Your engagement?" I don't know if they meant me or someone else. Out of nowhere a woman comes out. "Who is she?" I looked up to him.

The woman was gorgeous. Her curly hazel nut hair, bounced off her shoulders. She was tall and well fitted. She was much better, than me.

"Well, Sebastian, did you miss me?" She walked towards us.

"Well, if it isn't Adella Cross. I thought you were dead years ago?" He puts me down and walks to her with his arms crossed.

"I faked it. You know I still love you, baby." When, she got close to him, she kisses him. He didn't care, he followed suit.

They know each other well. She's… A DEMON. My heart hurts so much. I want to rip my heart out. Is this a lie? You told me to protect Ciel Phantomhive and I did. Who do you think you are, Sebastian? Playing with me? He's engage… I shouldn't be here. I'll rip out her heart and yours too, Sebastian.

This door was still open, so I sneaked out from the Manor. "Where is that guy with the long hair that I met?" I walked around town for a while.

"Are you looking for me? Remember my name Undertaker." A man giggled and I turned around.

"Yes, you!" I run to him. "Have you heard that Sebastian's engaged?"

"Yes. You know she's a demon?"

"Yes, I know. I want my memories back. I KNOW my childhood, now. I want my WHOLE memories back and I KNOW you're a Grim reaper don't lie to me." I walk towards him. "I can and will rip your heart out… I can kill you." Heartless I sound, I mean it.

"You are just like your father, gets what he wants, strong, heartless, evil, and alone." Undertaker looks at me and laugh.

I put my hand right above his chest and started to dig through his layers of skin, until I reach what I desired the most… His HEART. "When, I take your heart out I'll squeeze it to dust or I stop and you'll show me my memories. Better choose wisely or else you die. I get what I want now! I'm no little helpless woman, like I was before. I was all about revenge; no it's not like that anymore. I've changed now. A different person. I've through many things when I first awaken and the memories that were brought back to me." I whispered in his ear.

"Stop there!" A man yelled.

"Who's disrupting us? They want to die?" I turned around to see a three men standing before me. "Who are YOU?"

"You would not remember us, huh?" A black haired man looked at me. "I'm William T. Spears. This is Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox."

"Oh? So, you guys are Reapers? You can show me my memories can you?" I walk closer to them.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Ciel and them?" Grell flicked his hair back.

"No. I don't have to, you know? He's getting married you know? He's engaged with this woman name Adella Cross. He loves her. I don't care no more. I don't follow rules from others. I chose to leave and I don't care, what happens to them. If they try to kill me, I'll kill them. No one can kill me, I can't be killed." I pulled Grell's collar.

"You'll go all your ways to get what you want… Hurry let's go." William is now taking me to the place.

When, we got there, William searched for my name. "Here." He gave me the book and I open it. My eyes searched through it.

"There's nothing? There's nothing! Are you playing with me!? It only tells me I woke up in the shop and it continued there." I shoved the book into his hands. "Tell me what did you do to my memories?" I grab his tie.

"Alyssa! STOP!" It was Sebastian who pulled me apart from him.

"Don't touch me! Go back to your fiancé, Sebastian. You love her more than ME! When, she kissed you, you liked it. I can't trust you no more. Just leave… Leave me be. I'm not that girl you used to know. Now get moving, Michaelis." I shoo him away from me.

"What?! You called me 'Michaelis'?! Is there something wrong with you?" He was shocked to see me like this.

"I want to be like this. You can't change me, Michaelis. I've made up my mind of leaving Phantomhive. You can Adella can protect Phantomhive. Oh and here I don't need it." I threw my ring at him. "Goodbye." I walked off.

I walked to the Undertaker's shop. "Hey! Undertaker, tell me how can I get my memories back. When I checked mine, all I saw was when I woke up here. What is that supposed to mean? I want an answer now." I demanded.

He comes out, "You really want to know? You have to try and connect yourself old self. Remember all those things I said about you? You were a witch. You have to have a connection with that or Sebastian. It has to be something strong."

"How can I do that! Who's going to help me!" I yelled at him.

"If you want help, then I help you." He offered to help me.

"So, what am I now?"

"A student."

"A Student?" Really a student. If that how he wants to call it.

"From two weeks from now, we'll be on a ship called Campania Maiden." He looked very serious about the ship trip.

"Okay, can't wait." I really wonder what we are going to do. I only want the food… I sound fat, haha.

"Where's your scissor? I want to cut my hair shorter."

"It's over there." He points where the scissor were at.

I grab the scissor and walked somewhere to see my reflection. And I started to my hair to my jaw length. "I want to start new." My hair falls down slowly. The hair that I'm cutting off is my emotion. It's like I'm turning into a cold person. I'll always be in the dark. Maybe I will be a cold person. Nothing can undo my cold dark heart. I feel different after the hair cut. I keep it hard for people to get inside of it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Campania Maiden Ship

It was the day that I had to attend the Campania Maiden Ship. From the past two weeks I've been feeling sick, maybe is because of the food that Undertaker gives me every day.

"Are you ready? Let's go." I follow after Undertaker.

"You never told me why we're going on the ship." I have been having that in my mind for a while.

"You'll see. Come on." I followed Undertaker all the way to the ship. "Here we are." I followed him to a room.

"Where are we going?" I asked him in curiosity.

"Here I'll teach you something." He was showing me it.

"What are you trying to be? A bird?"

"Close. A phoenix."

"A phoenix? Why do I need to know?"

"I'm in this group called the Aurora Society. Our group is bringing back the dead to life."

"But… Isn't that impossible? If you bring them back to life they won't have souls… They're not human. It would just be called the dead because even if you bring back that person, they won't remember them. Their body is decay. Would they—" I was shushed by a kiss?! "Wha…? Y-you just KISSED ME!" I started hitting him.

He grabs my hands and pinned them against the wall, "I took an interest in you, ever since I have met. You're not with Sebastian and Ciel no more; you don't remember them, do you?" He whispers into my ear.

"N-no." I was trembling.

"Then, why are you scared? I can protect you better. Those memories you want so badly will never come back." He started to kiss my neck and downwards, "There's no need to bring back the pain, which you've forgotten. If Sebastian actually loves you he would be with you, finding you, loving you, making you happy, all those types of stuff. Do you think he could do that? I bet he had sex with many women in his life time… How about you? Do you still love him?"

"I-I don't know…" I was over thinking something. "I-I do love him! I can't think of you like that, Undertaker. " His hand slides around my curves to my lower stomach, when I was talking. His hand stops above my ovary.

"You… You're pregnant." He looked away from me.

"No… that!" I remembered two weeks ago Sebastian and I had sex… "The baby's father is Sebastian…"

"You're still in your transformation to be a demon. You have to drink Sebastian's blood to be a demon. If you don't you'll be a human… Having a demon baby in you will drain your energy a lot, when the baby's developing. At first it won't be bad, but when it grows it'll be worse than you ever thought. I thought you could turn into a demon because your dad's a demon, so I don't know why… Maybe it's because you became a witch first, then to a human… You must unlock your demon side somehow. You were supposed to be a witch not a demon… There's going to be a sacrifice and that's your baby. I can't take you to the ceremony, when it happens."

"Why! I want to come!" I grab his arm.

"They'll kill you! They feel more human in you, I can feel it too. I need you to go." He hugs me.

"No! I won't go. You. You'll protect me won't you? I want to stay… who I have!? I have no one. I feel like I betrayed them or something. I'm alone can't you tell..." I start falling to my knees, clenching my fist. "If you want me to leave then I WILL!" I glared at him from the ground. I got up and left.

I didn't obey his orders of leaving. It's been three days since I stayed in the ship. It was the day if the ceremony. I heard screaming. I turn to the door, "No, there here…" I waited for a while. I decided to go out. When, I did "Sebastian!" I bumped into him.

"Alyssa?" Sebastian was wet.

I rushed passed him, but he came running and caught me. "Why are you here?" I didn't answer him. "I can." I just pushed him away from me. I left him…

"I need to find Undertaker." I'm determining to find him. I looked everywhere. At the places I looked at it was bloody, it was horrible. "U-Undertaker! Undertaker! Where are you!? Undertaker!" I kept shouting his name again and again, running to places in the ship. I finally found Undertaker. "Undertaker…!" I saw him talking with Ciel, Sebastian, and Adella. They both saw me.

"I thought I told you go leave. You're going to die." He was surprise of seeing me.

"Remember, Undertaker, I can't die."

"How about the child? Are you going to regret it? Like how your unborn child died because of Rick. Your child will die, not you. They will feed on you because they can feel the humanness inside you, you haven't—" Undertaker wasn't done talking. The corpse broke the window and came attacking us. Undertaker went to shield me from the corpses and from anyone who tries to touch me.

I felt something inside of me… I need to complete this transformation. This feeling is killing. I'm going to kill her Adella. Something inside of me clicked. I broke off the railing and used the metal part to kill her. "This is good." When, Sebastian and Ciel were distracted, I threw the metal stick at her and it pierced through her right shoulder.

"A-Alyssa!" Sebastian yelled at me.

"You know, how I killed Claude and Hannah by taking their hearts out, I might do that to her. I feel like it's your fault because I'm pregnant and I'm still a human. I triggered my demon side somehow and now I need to transform to be one, IF I drink the blood of a demon I think any demon's blood than yours, Sebastian. This is easy. And you said you'll teach me." I walk towards her and grabbed the stick into my hand, and twisted it so she could feel pain a bit.

"Like I said Sebastian, you said you'll teach me how to be a demon, but never did because you were engaged with her." I took it out of her; I put my foot on her so she wouldn't be able to move.

"The child and I will die together. I don't want it to be sacrificed…" I said that last sentence quietly. I put the stick right above my heart and ready to stab myself. I pulled it back and then plunge it inside of me, but that didn't happened.

"Adella…" I wasn't shock. I knew she would do this. "I knew you would do this because you love Sebastian. Why didn't you just let me die? It wouldn't make a different if I did die." I whispered in her ear.

"What…!" I pushed her and fully stabbed her for good in the heart.

"Farewell, Adella." I took the stick out side ripped off her head. "I can't make her come back alive." I dropped it on the bloody floor.

"She's evil. Only darkness surrounds her heart… She can't feel the good." Ronald looked at me.

"No, she can feel the goodness with me. She believes me. Her heart is filled with darkness because a lot of things had happen to her. She had a change of heart. It's mostly because of Sebastian, he done a lot of things to make her so cruel, lifeless, and emotionless. And that baby of her is going to drain her energy little by little every time it grows. I'm not going to let you get close to her; if you do I'll strike you down. She's the new Alyssa, not the old one. You know how to transform her by your blood. Sebastian, no matter what, if the baby lives it'll be sacrificed because Alyssa can just be a witch, human with eternal life, and then a demon. That's impossible. You couldn't make her happy, Sebastian, you made her sad or depressed often. She's never going back with you. I can protect her and the baby better than you could do. All the things she said to me and tries to hurt me and make me give up on her, it doesn't work. It makes me surprise she has the gut to say that to me. I'll forgive her." Undertaker commented and mentions Sebastian on purpose.

"She would never choose the like of you to protect her. I know I made many mistakes with her, but this one I won't fail and I will never this time. She's holding my child now. It's my turn to protect her to be with her for once and for all. The baby won't be sacrificed." Sebastian said to Undertaker.

When, I ripped off Adella's head off her blood spread around her body. I dipped a finger in the blood and tasted it, when I did I coughed violently. My body disagrees with her blood. "Am I supposed to drink the father's blood?" I was rethinking about the blood I tasted from.

Then, Sebastian, Grell, and Ronald were fighting Undertaker. They were all defeated by Undertaker. My heart retched in pain a little when Sebastian got stabbed, when trying to save Ciel. "Undertaker, we need to leave!" "No, I'm not finish yet." "We if don't leave then, then boat will sink, Undertaker! If you don't go, I'll go and I won't be coming back to the shop." I left Undertaker and the others.

I went to find an escape and I couldn't the ship was falling at the end. I held on to something, it was the railing. I was ready for the impact. Slowly, I feel the boat sinking and it broke into half. "Oh no!" You couldn't hear my scream because the people screaming, yelling, crying, it was hard to hear anything. I feel like I was going deaf. The side I was on sink into the cold icy water. I held my breath and tried to swim up. I-I can't swim well. I tried to move my body, but was going numb and paralyze like I'm ice cold. I… I can't die can I? I feel cold enough to sleep. Is this my goodbye? No, I can't die this is for my baby to survive, for me to have a second chance of having a family again. I need to remember, I need to remember what I forgot… Sebastian…

My body's floating up to the surface. Everything went black.

I saw a hand trying to reach to my hand, "Hold on to me and never let go." It was a man's voice. I couldn't speak, I had no voice. Every time I try to speak nothing would come out. I was cold, my hands were blue. That man was moving away from me, too fast for me to try and reach him. I kept mouthing out 'don't leave!' again and again. Every movement I do, I feel like my body is slowly freezing little by little.

At the end my whole body froze. 'No… this can't happen to me. I need to break free from this!' I slowly move to break free from the ice that was gradually forming from my feet and fingers. I broke little parts of the ice. I used my voice to speak loud at the man. I went to mouthing to a small voice to a voice you could hear from yelling, "Don't leave! I'm here! Take me with you!" I ran to the man, "Sebastian!" I hugged it and the body disappeared like dust.

"Sebastian! Don't… Don't leave me! I know I said things to you, just couldn't express how I feel. One day I'm good, one day I'm bad… I don't know what to do. I can't control that. Just please don't let me go!" I ran to every Sebastian's body and it turns to dust.

"I swear, Sebastian, I will kill you if you keep disappearing like that!" I yelled at every Sebastian's I go through.

"You just have to remember." He actually appeared in front of my eyes.

"Remember what?" He cupped my cheeks.

"If you don't remember then I should leave…?" His hands fall

"No!" I grabbed his hand. "Don't leave. Help me remember it." I stared at him. His form was all black, his eyes was the only thing that stands out.

"No, you can't do that! She has to remember you and her memories by your love! Not by you going into her dream." A bright woman figure appeared.

"I didn't go into her dream. She summoned me because she loves me in her heart. All those things we've been through, she still loves me." Sebastian walks to the bright figure.

I remembered something it was a flash:

"You will not hurt anybody!" I yelled at her in the ring of fire.

"Alyssa!" I heard a familiar voice and I turned to see Sebastian. Angela had her chance "I'll make her forget about you! By this!" She had a bottle of poison. Sebastian ran his way to push me out of his way so he would het it and he did. He protected me even. "Sebastian! No!" He got in his mouth! When I ran up to him,

"No! No! Sebastian this is bad…" I cried next to him. "It's okay. I'm fine." He got up. When I got up with Sebastian, Angela flapped her wings that caused me to fly and hit something and I blacked out.

AT THE MANOR:

"Ugh…" I woke up in my room. My head hurts a lot from yesterday. THE POISON THAT SEBASTIAN HAD IN HIM! I got up and rushed to where Sebastian would always be.

"Alyssa? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Ciel looked at me, when I opened the door.

My eyes searched for Sebastian, "Sebastian! Are you okay? Did the poison affect you?" I was open his mouth and then examine his body. "Stop! Don't do it here. Go away." Ciel shoo us away. "Wait, Sebastian, take a day off today." Sebastian nodded.

I dragged Sebastian to his room. I started to take off his clothes, but a hand stopped me from doing so. "I know it's my day off, but isn't a bit early."

"What are you talking about? I was just checking if the poison affected your body or something." When I said that Sebastian's face was like he got hit by a hammer. "Oh…" He looked at me with an unpleasant face.

After I was done checking, "Let's go and watch a play." Sebastian asked me while he was putting he clothes back on.

"A play?" I didn't know Sebastian would want to go.

"Yes, a play. Come on." Sebastian dragged me to the play.

While watching the play there was a girl dying in her lover's arm regretting for not telling him that she really do loved him all along, then she died.

When the play was over, "That's a stupid play." He puts an arm around my shoulder, but I pushed it away.

"No. You can't put your arms around me. I'm still upset about the killing you did." I turned away from him. "You can't be mad forever, honey." I just glared at him.

We both went back to the Manor after the play. Ciel had this guest over. They were having a tea testing to see with tea did the young earl liked. Sebastian spotted them and greets the guest, he went back to work again…

"Young master, let me test it out." Sebastian tested every tea out, but then Sebastian started to cough.

I ran up to him, "Sebastian, are you okay?" I pat his back. Then, he grabbed me and slammed me against the table. I screamed in pain. "Ah! Sebastian!?"

Ciel went to the guest and he deal with him, then shouted "He was trying to poison me." He shouted to me. "Where did he get it from? Ask him!"

Sebastian was finding a way to hurt me. "A person with yellow gold eyes. It can affect other living people like: Demons, Angels, Reapers, etc." Ciel, he killed the guest with the guest's gun.

Sebastian threw kicks, punches, and other stuff to me. I fought back, but I was weaker than him. I couldn't use fire because I didn't want to burn the manor down.

"SEBASTIAN! NO DON'T KILL HER! YOU LOVE HER!" Ciel was screaming to Sebastian that was killing me. Ciel was running towards Sebastian to stop hurting me, but Sebastian hits Ciel and he flew on the other side of Sebastian's room. I was covered in her own blood because of Sebastian doing. His eyes were glowing fuchsia. He had a killer look on him while he was trying to kill me.

"Seb-as-tian... s-stop. It hurts..." I said. I was trying to stop him from choking me to death. I kicked him hard enough to fly across the opposite side of the room that I didn't know I could do. "Ciel, get out of here! You're going to get hurt!" I tried to tell so he could be safe. Even though I knew I was going to die, I had to keep his majesty safe for now.

When Ciel got up and run away I did the same too, but when I did Sebastian grab me up and slam me against the wooded floor. Right then, I knew it was the end of me. He stabs me with his knife in the guts, then the next knife close to my heart. I gush out blood of out my mouth. His face was so close to mine and I kissed him, and told him that I loved him.

I lay in his arms dying of blood lost. He snapped out of his trans. "Sebastian... you know... you were poison, when you drank that tea..." a tear trickled down my cheek.

"I-I regret th-that I didn't tell y-you I'd loved you, so much long time ago and you know it. But now I am." I smiled even though it hurts to see myself smiling in a scene that I am dying, like a play that we watched with him and he said it was a stupid play.

"A-Alyssa, please don't go..." tears were falling on his face. He finally realizes what's happening.

"I love you" that was the last word I'd said to him when dying.

Ciel came in his room and yelled at him for killing me. Ciel saw my lifeless body in the arm of my killer. He slapped Sebastian across the face. Ciel shed a tear for me. "Sebastian, she felt like a mom instead of a house maid." He chuckle with tears "Even though she treated me like a baby."

Everything went black, "Is this death? No this can't be… I can't die… NO, NO, NO! PLEASE LET ME LIVE! That's the reason why my parents died for me to be happy!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and then cried. "This can't be happening…"

"Mom… Dad…My baby… My husband… Did they found the light!? I want to be with Sebastian! Sebastian I say!" I'm all alone now. Now in my darkest time and will always be now.

I saw a light coming this way. I heard a voice, "If you want to live again, you will have to give up your powers that only. If you do then, you'll have to break free from this curse. I'll erase your memories of everyone you have met, but mostly Sebastian. You will remember the other people quickly, but when Sebastian comes into your life it will take longer. Your guys love is powerful, powerful enough to break this curse. It may feel like déjà vu in your dreams. Memories will be flooding back after the curse is broken."

"Yes! I accept this!" I yelled.

All of my memories are erased from my eyes; feeling sad, hatred, alone, lonely, happy, excited… All those memories disappear in a flash.

Then, I woke up…

"Ah! So, that how it happened so, it was you who brought me to life and I will remember this." I said to the bright figure woman. I had all those memories coming back to me.

"Why are you giving my memories back? I thought my love for Sebastian—"

"Like I said your guys love is powerful. No matter what he makes his way to you, so I have no choice but to give it back to you…" I felt something bright hit my eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Vow

That brightness to my eyes put all those missing memories back to place. It was like my time line of my life. "I finally have my memories back." I smiled upon my memories. "Who are you?" I question that woman.

"Your mother."

"You don't look like her."

"It's because I'm at the other side now. In peace now, with your father and the others." She opens her arms out to me.

"The others…?"

"Yes, the others, your husband and child. I've been watching over you ever since I made that deal with you of giving up your powers to live again."

"Wait… Mom, it's not possible to be a witch to an eternal human, and then a demon is it? Are they going to kill my child? If they are I will fight back." I said it to her in a low voice.

"You can't go through those, being a witch you have to be a witch. I don't get how you unlock your demon side from your father side. I'm sorry Alyssa; we have to kill the child, when it's born. The four witches that includes me too—"

"No! If you dare to lay a finger on MY CHILD you'll die by my hands! And the other witches too! You guys are the four elements: fire, water, air, and earth. I thought you wanted me to be happy!? You're going to kill your grandchild? I know you have one up on the other side with you, but that child never got to live! It died because of YOU! Because of me! The only reason why Rick came at me is because I wasn't his child…. He wanted to feel happy again by trying to kill MY FAMILY! He wanted to torture me like he did to you. But he didn't kill me, that's because he wanted to repeat it again and again so, I can feel miserable. Don't you get it!? Everything happened because of your stupid ass. If I wasn't born I wouldn't be IN this situation, I wouldn't feel sad, mad, or even PAIN! You could have loved Rick or even better DIDN'T HAVE TO MARRY HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! You should feel bad about yourself and what you have done. I'll come and kill all of you. Don't forget that." I released all my anger at her now.

"Sweetie—"

"NOW GET OUT FROM MY HEAD!" I shouted at her.

The place was dyed in the color red. I walked closer to her, "I'll rip off your HEAD! Don't even get close to my child, even if kill it for the sacrifice. I'll protect it with my life." Before she can disappear I came onto her and snapped her neck. "Too late."

I got up fast with sweat on my forehead, "*Gasping/Panting* I-I…. I'm alive!?" I looked at my hands. "How?" I look around the place I was at. "Is this…!" I got up from the bed, "I'm at the Manor. This is my room." I feel amaze of having my memories back to me and I remember the memories I made after losing my memories. "I was a different person-ish…. Sebastian!" I slam the door open and I started to run out to find Sebastian, only him.

I passed Mey Rin, "MEY RIN! I miss you, so much!" I went to hug her tight! "Wah! Alyssa!" She was surprise to see and hear me again.

I passed by Finny and Bard, "Finny, Bard! Oh my gosh!" I went to hug them too! "Wahh! Alyssa!" They were so, surprise that I used all my strength to hug them.

"Tanaka!" I scoop him up in my arms and swing him. "Ho Ho Ho" That all he say.

"Now, I got to find Sebastian and Ciel!" I was hyped up to find them. I ran all the way to Ciel's study room. I open the door fast, "CIEL! SEBASTIAN!" I ran to Ciel first and hugged him tightly, "Ciel… I'm so, so sorry, what I've done being gone."

After the hug, I went over to Sebastian, "Sebastian!" I ran to him and I started to cry. "S-Sebastian!" I wrapped my arms around him and fell to my knees, "I-I'm sorry-y! I k-killed that g-girl you l-loved. *Sniff*"

"It's okay… I… I'm sorry I made you mad, sad, angry, and all though other things I made you feel." He embraces me like he's never letting me go.

"W-what happened after when you killed me?" I was serious after.

"You want to know? I'll tell you." Ciel chimed in.

FLASHBACK Ciel POV:

I yelled and screamed at Sebastian many times. "You! How could you!? You regain your mind back after killing her! The life with her was right there! You killed her for good and she's never coming back! Even though you two had an on and off relationship you'd always loved her. And now what! What are you going to do now? She's dead on your hand, Sebastian do you hear me!" I slapped him. "DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Yes, young master, I do." He eyes were dead lock on her body.

"Nothing will be the same again…" I left Sebastian with her body in that room.

A few days later we have a new member in my house hold, Snake. He was searching for his circus friends, but we killed them, I didn't tell him that. The reason why we killed then is because they were kidnapped kids.

I was invited to the Trancy household, saw Alyssa. She wasn't dead. Sebastian's face was VERY surprise to see her. Sebastian said that she doesn't remember us. Was invited again to Trancy, was about to kill Alois, but Alyssa saved the day. What Alois said was true her eyes turned to a demon color.

In between though days Sebastian found this girl Adella Cross. He… I don't know any more about him right now. He was off his own doing his thing as always. He brought Alyssa back to the manor and things happened. She ran off somewhere.

Then, we found her with Undertaker. She was a different person. She took out Adella's head off. You could say EVIL. Her body was floating after the sinking boat. I grabbed her and pulled her up. She was ice cold. We took her back home. Sebastian was really regretful. He hated himself and Undertaker was right about what he said about Sebastian. We called every doctor and they said she wouldn't be able to make it because she's really cold like a dead person and blue-ish, purple-ish colored skin.

Sebastian would be with her every day, every night, non-stop. He would hold once last time. I've never saw him like this before I knew he was a sadistic person… But now look, he has emotion. He really changed because Alyssa, I think? He kept saying he's going to change when she wakes up. I keep telling him she's not going to wake up. We would argue back and forth. He would always win with she's immortal and stuff.

END OF FLASHBACK:

"And you woke up maybe hugged everyone, and now you're here…!" Ciel tried to smile.

"Wow…" I looked at Sebastian, "Are you GOING to CHANGE, SEBASTIAN?"

"Yes. I've done many things with you and things happened to us, you trusted me even though we had our ways." He unwraps his arms and went to his knee. "I, Sebastian Michaelis, swear to protect you no matter what, love you, cherish you, and be with you always and forever. I will love till the end, till death do us part, but you know that will never happen because I'm a demon and you're going to become one."

"Sebastian, you ruined it."

"I'm not finished yet." He continued again, "This is the vow that I will remember and always remember. After, I'm done saying this vow to you, you will become my only one, my wife and I'll become your husband. You still wear the ring." He took off my ring from my finger, "Alyssa Novena, will you marry me?"

I'm all blushy feeling, "Yes! Why would I reject it? You'll force me anyway." Then, he puts on my ring back on again. "Is this a REAL COMMITMENT that you'll NEVER BREAK?" I arched my eyebrows at him.

"Yes, I do. I FULLY COMMITMENT IT." He kisses me.

"Ahem! Remember I'm here? Do that somewhere else…!" He face was red.

"Now, Ciel, you don't always have to blush do you? Aren't you MATURE ENOUGH to see two people kissing?" This is fun teasing him.

"! Well… I-I LEAVE NOW! YOU TWO ARE EXCUSED FOR THE WHOLE DAY!" He turned away from us and walked back to his chair, "I need to work…"

We both laughed at him. We passed by a snake man, "Sebastian, who's that?"

"That a new foot man. His name is Snake. Snake, can you come here." He commanded that guy name Snake.

"Snake, this is Alyssa Novena, my fiancée. Alyssa, this is Snake, we recruited him from the green house." He was introducing him to me.

"Green house?" What? That confused my most.

"Remember the circus that Ciel was telling you about?"

"Oh yeah that."

"He was searching his friends and he hid in the green house. And Ciel made him a foot man."

"Ooh."

"It's nice to meet you said Oscar." Snakes were around Snake's body.

"Who's Oscar? Is he a hybrid snake-human?" I look at Sebastian.

"Yes he is. His snakes are always with him, there are Wordsworth, Emily, Goethe, Keats, Dan, Webster, Bronte, Wilde, Donne and Oscar, nine snakes with him."

"How do you remember their name, Sebastian?"

"I just do."

"Is Snake going to call me by my name right?"

"It all depends."

"What do you mean?" What does it mean 'it all depends' Sebastian?

"Snake calls Ciel 'Smile' and I'm Black."

"Hah!" I laughed at him. "Smile that's a good one and Black too. It's kind of true because Ciel needs to smile and You, Sebastian… Always dress in black."

"I wonder what my name is."

"Hope said Oscar." The snake on Snake slithers around his shoulders.

"Hope… huh? Then, Hope it is." I accept the name Hope.

Sebastian and I walked together hand in hand. "Then, should we plan our wedding?" I turn to face him.

"We should then." He smiles at me and kissed my lips.

In town see looking at the stores, we were planning our wedding and all though other things too by looking at the stores. "Oh! Think one looks nice!" I point at the object. "No. This one." He pointed at another object. We would fight back and forth about a lot of things.

"Carry me back home, Sebby!" I jumped into his arm and gave him a playful kissy face. He got mad.

"Don't call me 'Sebby'." He carries me home.

"What if I don't?"

"I'll drop you."

"If you drop me then you'll kill the baby and I'll kill you too."

"Fine, I won't. I won't give you kisses then."

"Kisses? Eh… I can live without your kisses. I can always kiss our baby; give more love and attention to him or her and you'll be jealous." I crossed my arms and stick my tough out at him.

"I'm not irreplaceable you know? You love me and I love you too."

Sebastian and I were eating together, "Sebastian, can I have your food? I very hungry or you can make more food for me?" I put my plate up to Sebastian's face. His face is displease, "Don't give me that look. I'm pregnant now! A lot of pregnant women need to eat a lot of food to provide their baby what they need to be strong and be healthy!" I shove the plate to him. "Okay, Sebastian?" I gave him a pleading look.

"Okay, it's because I love you and the child." He went inside the kitchen and cooks me some more food for me to eat again. "No food for you, blood will help provide the baby too. You need to drink my blood for becoming a demon. Hurry." He usher me to drink his blood. He cut his wrist. I had a thirst for it. I went for it. I remember my body rejected that Adella girl's blood, but Sebastian it's good! I moan into the drinking,

"Hey, now, you can't drink too much. I'll give you some every day. Tomorrow, we'll get started with your demon skills." He removes his wrist from my mouth.

I pouted, "I wanted some more." I was really whining to him.

He grabs my face, "Tomorrow. Let's go to bed." He carries me to the bedroom.

I got myself in the night gown. I lay in bed looking at him, "You know demons don't sleep." Sebastian caresses my cheeks.

"Yeah, I know… But I'm still human at the same time a demon." I snuggle closer to Sebastian. "Goodnight." "Goodnight." Sebastian kissed my head and I fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The End

I heard someone shouting in my ear, "Ah!" I got up screaming/ yelling. "Who the hell…" I turn to see Sebastian.

"What are YOU doing!? Shouting in my EARS!?" I yelled at him with anger. Then, I started to have this sickness coming up. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to vomit. After, I came back Sebastian was like 'waiting' for me.

"Gooo… I don't want you here right now…! I'm tired as a pregnant woman." I protest with my swinging arms.

"This is my room too. Let get your demon on." He scoops me up in his arms.

"Demon on? What does that suppose to mean?" I whisper to myself.

"You'll see, Alyssa." He walks out of the room with me.

In the kitchen, I was sitting in the chair waiting for Sebastian to come back. "Drink my blood." He slit his wrist.

"Why? I want to eat HUMAN FOOD! Not your blood…" I was being whinier than ever.

"Even if you're my fiancée, that doesn't mean I can't train you to be a demon. I won't go easy on you." He shovels his wrist to my mouth.

"Mph!" I want to push his wrist away but… I didn't want to, but I did. "Stop! I… I don't want to become a demon, Sebastian."

He shovels it harder to my mouth, "Sorry, sweetie but I want to and you don't have a choice now." He forces me to drink it.

He trained me so long and hard I don't even know if I have a miscarriage now… I was tried. "I'm so tired, Sebastian…" I would complain to him every day.

Months have passed since my training and pregnancy. It was my ninth month. Sebastian went easier on my training due to my round belly. "Sebastian, I need to tell you that the witches are going to kill our baby. I need to protect him or her when I give birth to this child. If I die tell the child I loved him or her while protecting him or her."

I felt the baby kicking me, I felt my water break. "Sebastian…." "Yes I know." He knew what the drill.

He called the doctor and I gave birth at the Manor. "Push… One more time and push." I heard the baby crying out loud.

It was night time. My mother had come to see her grandchildren. I had twins. "You can't sacrifice both children. I'll kill you mother like I said." I tried to get up, but I couldn't… I can't fight her. I feel too fatigue soon after I passed out from the tiredness.

The next morning I open my eyes and see dead bodies everywhere, "My babies!" I couldn't move, my legs were hurt from birth. "Sebastian! Where are you?" I looked everywhere in terror.

"I'm right here with our babies." He carries them in his arms.

"You saved them? By-by yourself?" I was too shock to see him alive.

"Yes, they were easy to kill." He gave me the baby and I looked straight into their eyes.

"They have your eyes, Sebastian."

"They have your nose and mouth." He kissed me.

"This is going to be hard now. Watching twins and you have to serve Ciel still."

A/N: This is the end of this one. I know the ending sucked because I didn't have any more ideas for this story that much. I will/might make more other stories of Kuroshitsuji.


	24. Sequel 1

Sequel 1:

A/N: I was thinking about making some sequel to this story. If you want more just ask.

It has been two months after my birth and the killing of the witches too. My daughter and son, Jayleen and Marcus. They are so adorable, but they cry a lot.

I was about to fall asleep, but I heard Marcus crying again. "What? Again? I was putting you to sleep." I was very frustrated because I didn't even get any rest since they came out of me. And I thought that I couldn't sleep either with my big belly when pregnant.

I walk to Marcus' crib. I was about to grab him, but Sebastian was there first to get him. I looked at Sebastian and he was smiling at me. "It's fine, Alyssa. I'll watch him and you can sleep." He kissed my forehead.

"Are you sure? He- I mean they BOTH cry a lot." I put a hand on my head.

"Yes, I know. And you know that demons don't need sleep. Go now sleep. It'll be fine. I can watch the both of them." He smiles pleasantly to me.

"Okay…" I blow him a kiss and walked towards the bed to sleep.

Sebastian's POV:

"Ai, Marcus, I swear you shouldn't keep your mother up all morning and night." I rocked him in my arms.

"I know you miss daddy, don't you?" I kissed his forehead. Marcus was cooing at me. I chuckled.

"I wonder where who are you going to be like when you're older? Me or your mom?" I looked at him. I kept on rocking him in the rocking chair.

My Marcus is so tiny and delicate. I run my hands through his thin little hair. He started to get fussy and started to whine. "Ah. Okay, Marcus. I'll make you a bottle." I went downstairs to make his bottle.

End of POV:

I heard crying. I woke up from my deep sleep. I looked around to see Jayleen asleep still. I got up to see where Marcus was at though.

I opened the door to hear his voice down the hall, but when I looked he wasn't there. I kept on following the sounds until I was met with the kitchen. I opened the door to see Sebastian holding Marcus in one arm and his other arm he's making his bottle.

"Sebastian, give me Marcus. I'm going to breast feed him then." I walked up to him and snatched Marcus away in Sebastian's arm.

"But, honey, I thought you were tired." He stopped his bottle making.

"Yeah, until I heard his crying." I started to walk out the kitchen.

I went upstairs to my room to breast feed him. I closed the door behind me, and proceeded to feed Marcus. I was lying back on the head board of the bed and closed my eyes. The next moment, I opened them Sebastian was looking or glaring at me, you could say.

"What's wrong, Sebastian?" I asked him. I already knew the answer, but I still wanted to ask him.

"That's mine too, Marcus." Sebastian used his demon speed to be by my side on the bed.

He's jealous too. I laughed inside, Sebastian's so cute. After all those things he had done to me… I don't know why I'm still with him. Is my love for him that strong? I started to frown and lower my head down. Our relationship is messed up. Being a demon with him… I seem more human than demon like.

"What's wrong dear?" He lifts up my chin.

"It's just… I wondered why I'm still with you after what you had done to me…. I don't know if it's our love or what…. I'm just confused." I knew if I lie he'll figure it out soon.

"I don't know how either, but I PROMISE that I'll never do that again." He goes onto his knee and bows.

"You better. If you cheat on me ONE more time, I'm leaving you and I'm taking my kids with me. Period." I said to him. It's kind of like the last straw of losing his trust again if he does it again.

"I swear." He bows again. "I love you." He comes to peck a kiss on my cheek.

"I think I should play it tough so you can show more affection to me." I teased him.

"SEBASTIAN!" It was Ciel calling Sebastian now.

"I have to go now. Love you." He leaves to aid Ciel.

I sighed, looking down at Marcus. "Your sister is a heavy sleeper." I chuckled.

After putting Marcus to bed, Jayleen started to cry. "Oh god!" I just got done dealing with Marcus and now I have to deal with you, Jayleen. This is what having kids are…mostly twins.

I grabbed Jayleen and rocked her in my arms. "What's wrong, baby girl? Let's give you a diaper change." I smiled kindly.

I lay her down on my bed and grabbed a diaper to change her. "There all done." I picked her back up again.

"You must be hungry huh?" I started to take off my top part of my dress to breast feed her.

"You're such a heavy sleeper, aren't you?" I poked her cheek.

I heard the door open and there was Sebastian at the doorframe. "Hey." I said to him.

Sebastian comes closing the door behind him, and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Every time I come in you're always breast feeding our babies. I'm jealous." He's trying to sound all sad and stuff.

I laughed at him. "There's no need for you to be jealous, Sebastian. In a few month they won't need to be breast milk because at that time it will stop coming." I kissed his cheeks.

"You should make some food for me. I'm hungry." I smiled at him.

"Sure thing." He kissed me on my lips and left the room.

I put Jayleen on our bed to lie on. Sebastian comes back with my food. He gives me my plate of food.

"Hey Sebastian, when are we going to have a wedding? Because it has been two months since you made your vow to me. " I asked him.

"Whenever you want to do it." He sat next to me.

I sighed. "I don't know when. Maybe we could wait until next month?" I asked him.

"Then, I must tell the Young master about our plans." He said.

"Then bring him down." I told him.

Sebastian came back with Ciel.

"So, you guys are planning a wedding next month, huh?" Ciel folds his arms.

"Yes, we are." I said to him.

Ciel's eyes were looking at Jayleen. I turn to look at his direction and she was lying down doing nothing.

"Why are you staring at her?" I smirked with a brow up.

"That's because it's going to be hard in the house with two babies crying. And one's awake and one's asleep." Ciel said to me.

"Yes, I know. It's a struggle. But I love them and cherish them in my heart." I smiled at Jayleen and Marcus.

"You'll understand once you have kids… With Elizabeth." I pulled up a smirk again.

Ciel face turns kind of red because of my saying that to him mostly saying 'Elizabeth'.

"Wha?- I- Um…!" He couldn't say anything. "I can't say!" He turns his head away from me.

"It's okay! I was just only teasing you!" I laughed at him. He reddens even more.

"I can see that you hate to be in jokes or whatnot they'll make you embarrass." I said to him.

"Young master, it's time for you to go to bed now." Sebastian comes and takes Ciel to his bed.

I sighed and looked at Jayleen. "You need to sleep too." I grabbed her in my arms.

"Maybe you can sleep with me if Sebastian's not here right now." I smiled sweetly at her.

I got on the bed and we lay down together. I moved some parts of my hair away from my face and I fell asleep.

Sebastian's POV:

After putting the Young master to bed, I walked in the room to see Alyssa sleeping with Jayleen. I walked over to them and picked up Jayleen in my arms to put her in her crib.

"I don't want you to interfere our time together in our bed." I said to baby Jayleen. "But I still love you." I kissed her tiny forehead.

I crawled into bed after changing. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. Her back was now against my chest. I kissed her hair.


	25. Sequel 2

Sequel 2:

I woke up the next morning see that Sebastian had taken the babies. "Where could that bastard be?" I roamed around the Manor to find him. I asked the staffs and Ciel if they had seen Sebastian or know his whereabouts.

"Sebastian! When I find you I'm going to kill you!" I used my demonic speed to find him faster.

I turned at every corner to find him. Then, I decided to look in town.

In town I was looking at the places carefully to see if he can sense my present to hide or something. I turned my head in every direction. Then, I decided to go to the undertaker shop.

I opened the shop's door. "Undertaker!" I yelled out his name with irritation.

"Yes?" He pops out under his counter.

"How may I help you?" He smiles.

"Have you seen Sebastian?" I propped my hands on the counter.

"No, I haven't, sorry." He laughs again.

I didn't want to deal with his laughing so I walked to the door to leave, but I sensed something. I turned around. My eyes turned fuchsia. My eyes darted everywhere in the room and it led to the backroom.

"Is there something wrong?" He fiddles with his fingers.

"Yes, there **is** a problem. It's in the backroom." I walked passed him to the backroom. I opened the door to see Sebastian and the babies.

"You think you can just run and disappear like that!" I yelled at him.

"You could have told me where you were going first! But NO! You didn't! And taking the babies with you? That's dangerous, you know? Even if they are demon, they can or even might be spotted!" I was shouting all my anger to him.

"How can they be spotted? They're just babies!" He was now arguing back to me.

"Well, you never know! They might even trigger something because aren't they half witch too because of me!? Even if I did gave away my power I'm still a witch at heart!" I fired back.

"Oh well, then how about demon?" He glared at me with his fuchsia eyes.

"The demon part is my soul cause I am one!" I went to take the babies away from him.

I was closer to him now. "You just don't get it. You just don't get what I'm thinking." I walked away with my two babies in my arms.

I was farther away from Sebastian. I was very furious with him. He just doesn't know what I'm going through right now.

I was now under a tree looking at the town's view. Marcus and Jayleen here were lying on my stomach. I felt like I couldn't trust Sebastian when he's away. I feel like he's going to make the same mistake like he did before again and again. My heart hurts. But will he break his own vows by cheating on me on a mission? But I need to trust him too, but my heart doesn't know no more.

"Oh! Sebas-chan's babies!" I turned around to see that red head Grell again.

"Long time no seen." I looked at him.

"Yep same here." He walks over to me.

"Oh my god! Look at Sebas-Chan's babies! They are so cute!" He was playing with their hands.

I lightly smiled back at him. "Oh… So, you think it's only just Sebastian's babies, huh?" I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something, dear?" Grell turned his head towards me. I glared at him.

"I don't know? Are you deaf?" I got up with my babies in my arms. I didn't want to be near people mostly the people I know, right now.

"Where! Where are you going!?" Grell started to follow me.

"Somewhere away from you and people…" I tried to walk faster, but having two babies to carry in both arms is tiring.

"Do you need some help?" He walks next to me.

I signed. "Yes." I gave Jayleen to Grell.

"You better not drop her if you do I'll drop you somewhere deep, deep enough to not be found again." I threatened him. I wasn't lying. I would buried him alive in a deep hole, and cover it with the dirt that I dug out.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Sebastian?" He looks at me.

"No. I don't always have to, do I?" I said back to him.

"Well, like you guys are **always** together and stuff." He said.

"Stuff? What kind of 'stuff'? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him. I'm very curious what does he has to say.

"Well… Like you guys are lovely dovely."

"Oh…" I turned my head to the side.

"What's wrong?" He stopped walking.

"Well, Sebastian and I got into an argument." I walked to a field of grass to sit down. Grell did the same.

"I was mad how he just left me without a note of his leaving. He took the babies in case they wake me up. But **no** he didn't. He just left me all mad! And I know I shouldn't be mad about that, but I'm just scared of losing him again! He doesn't know how I feel. He's loyal to Ciel, his young master, but when it comes to me, I don't feel like he is loyal to me." I cried. I was wiping off my tears away from my face.

Grell started to pat my shoulders. "Oh, I see what you're going through."

"I should tell him soon….. Maybe if I have a chance." I looked up at the sky.

Something hit me, literally hit. I turn my head where I felt pain. It was those tranquilizer darts. It was on my right side of my body. I was looking whoever shot that at me, and I spotted a woman standing there with her gun.

"Crap!" I tried to be strong. But I felt weak more because of standing. I looked at Grell.

"Grell... Take them back to the Manor." I managed to walk to Grell. I had him take my kids away to a safer place, which is home.

I turned back to the woman. "What do you want? And who are you?" I used my demonic speed to get to her. I held her throat with my left hand.

"Answer me before I kill you..!" I said it in a weak voice.

"Well, I'm pregnant with Sebastian's child." My eyes shot opened. I let go of her neck.


	26. Sequel 3 (FINAL CHAPTER)

Sequel 3

"No! You're lying to me!" I threw my hands up in anger. I grabbed her collar and through her eyes. I have a rare talent as being a demon. I have to look into the person's eyes to see their past and I did. She was right. I put my hand on her lower stomach and I can feel the living fetus inside of her.

"I'm sorry…" I dashed off to the mansion to confront Sebastian.

I went looking for his and I found him in Ciel's office. "SEBASTIAN!"

"Yes, dear?" He turns to smile at me.

"Don't put on a stupid smile! I know what you have done! How could you?! You slept with a woman, a human woman and I thought you weren't going to cheat on me, Sebastian! Don't you know we have kids now! Can't you be a responsible father, who loves his family? Who wouldn't hurt his wife or kids?" I pushed him away from me.

"It was to get information!" He yells back at me with more anger. His eyes turned fuchsia.

"Surprisingly you slept with them too, you whore. I thought you would change, Sebastian, but I guess not anymore." I walked to the door, but before I closed it I told him something.

"I'm taking the kids with me. You're not responsible of raising them properly. You can go and take care of the pregnant human, Sebastian. _**This is goodbye**_." I closed the door and walked to our room.

I saw Marcus and Jayleen sleeping. I knew if I made this decision it would tear us apart, but he teared me apart many times and I forgave him too much. I'm ending it for good. I don't want to separate the babies, they need each other.

I packed up my clothing and all my belongings together. I held both of my children. I heard the door opened, I looked to see it was Sebastian.

"What do you want?" I wasn't in the mood of seeing him right now.

"I'm sorry!" He comes and hugs me tightly, but not too tight to crush the babies.

"I forgave you many times, Sebastian. I can't keep doing that! I lost hope in our relationship already, you need to stop. All you do is hurt me. Like I said this is goodbye. I don't know how long, but it just is." I broke his tight embrace.

"It's your mess now. You have to clean it." I walked out from the room to leave.

This hurts me so much. He's the one who done it, not me. But live your life to the fullest because we will still be living like this for hundreds of years anyway.

**MANY YEARS PASSED SINCE THEIR PARTING:**

"Mom? Where's Dad?" Marcus looks at me.

"He should be coming soon. I know he would want to see his own kids." We were standing in a flower field.

"Why did you leave dad, Mom?" Jayleen said to me.

"Well, that's a long story. He made many bad choices, when we were married. I was hurt, so I couldn't stay with him. I didn't want him to watch you guys because to me he's irresponsible."

From the distance, I see him walking towards us. "Sebastian…" My heart aches.

The children went to hug him. "DAD!"

"I'm missed you guys! It's been too long!" He smiled back at them.

I was a far from them. I didn't want to get too close either. I saw him looking back at me. He walks closer to me and now we're face to face.

"I can't look at you anymore, Sebastian. You give me so much pain throughout these years." I looked at him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He cupped my face. I hold his wrist.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't keep forgiving you every time you mess up like that! I loved you for so long, but I have to let you. I moved on already. You need to, too." I removed his hands from my face.

"Our love that we had is broken." I dropped his hands.

"What happened to the pregnant lady?" I wonder about the woman all these years.

"She died at childbirth."

"Where's the baby?" I asked.

"Dead." He said it coldly.

"What do you mean?" I was at lost.

"When a demon is inside a human body, the human body will die when giving birth because it isn't a demon body. That's the reason why you are alive with our kids too because I made you into a demon. And when the demon baby is out from the human mother, it wouldn't last long. It would die within the day when the mother's dead. The demon baby dies because of the mother's human blood, when it's out. The demon baby and human mother will die together because the mother isn't a demon and her blood isn't either."

"I don't know if I regret leaving you." I lower my head down.

"I was enraged. I-I wasn't even thinking at all!" I was over reacting now.

"I'm sorry! I'm at fault to blame!" I walked a few feet away from Sebastian.

"The children need their mom and dad, Alyssa. We need to stay together if we want them to be happy." He was right.

"You're right, Sebastian. They need us. It doesn't matter if I don't love you anymore, but you love me. We need to be with our family to make them happy." I said to him. We both looked at our kids playing in the field.

"I wish I could turn back time." We both said. We sadly looked at each other. Our love is scarred.

"Did you get Ciel's soul?" I wondered that too.

"Yes. When he was about to die as an old man." Sebastian said.

"How was he?"

"He lived happy, a lot of things had happened, he married Lady Elizabeth, she had kids, he cherished them, and they surpassed him when he died. Elizabeth died a few years later." My heart aches.

"I missed so much stuff while I was gone." I missed them.

"And the servants?"

"They were married. They had kids they was just like them too." I laughed.

"Tanaka died, when Ciel got married to Elizabeth." I clenched my fist together.

"But the only part that was missing in the Manor was…. You and the kids." Hearing him say that makes me want to cry.

"I hate myself! I should've been there to watch them!" I started crying.

Sebastian comes to stroke my head. "It's okay, darling."

"I love you." He kissed my hair.

**A/N: It's officially done! This was the last chapter to the story. Thank you guys for reading this story.**


End file.
